Mass Effect: Aftermath
by AdamtheGojiFan
Summary: Now that the Reapers are gone, those who managed to live must rebuild, and face new terrors. Shepard is now the Human Councilor, and must deal with the wrath of the GFS, an anti-human organization. This continuity has a past Shepard (M) Kaidan relationship. So there will be moments of Mshenko.
1. The Awakening

The Awakening

Shepard's eyes gave a small, blurry opening to the light above him. He felt dried blood against his exposed arm, face, and what was left of his old N7 Armor. His back was in so much pain, he began to cringe and cough, only causing him to feel the wrath of the rest of his body. The God Child was right, he thought. His synthetic parts given to him from Cerberus had been destroyed in the blast from the Crucible. His head throbbed as he coughed up even more blood. He then came to revelation that he was back down on Earth, buried by building rubble. London, how the hell did I get back down he, he thought.

The sound of footsteps caught his small amount of attention. One sounded human, but another sounded Turrian. Shepard set out a forceful cough to see if they could hear him beneath the rubble. This caused an almost unbearable pain, and his groans only aided in his cause. The rubble began to clear to his front, and his pinned arm was freed. Two faces looked down at him, and he was right. There was a human wearing full Alliance armor staring down at him carrying an unseeingly amount of Medi-Gel. The other wan an unknown Turrian soldier carrying an Avenger Assault Rifle.

"My God," the human exclaimed. "Shepard!"

The Turrian bent over and cleared more rubble from Shepard's side freeing his legs.

"That son-of-a-bitch," stated the Turrian grabbing a chunk of a building and throwing it to his side.

Shepard could feel himself able to breath freely again, though the pain all over his body was still sharp as before. He then felt the Human soldier place some Medi-Gel over his exposed wounds. Shepard could only cringe.

"Sorry, Commander," stated the Human.

He finished placing the Medi-Gel and stood up to look at the Turrian.

"He's in bad shape. We need to get him to a hospital pronto."

The Turrian gave a blunt reply.

We can't move him ourselves. We got medical experience, but none that good."

The human answered with, "He's got major internal bleeding, his back is almost broken, both legs are, and his arms are shattered almost completely. Go call for an Ambulance Shuttle."

The Turrian stepped away and gave the call as the Human bent back down an looked at Shepard.

Shepard's mind was not focusing on his own self, but instead a human biotic he last saw severely injured during the charge to the beam that brought him up to the Citadel. He tried to say his name, remembering that soul piercing look he always gave Shepard.

"Kai… Kai…"

The human began to place more Med-Gel over Shepard's arms. This cut him off before he could ask where the biotic was, or if they knew how he was doing. The pain, it was so unbearable, worse than when he got spaced two years previous, much worse. Not just from the Med-Gel, which he understood was necessary, but his whole body in general. Shepard's eyes began to roll to the back of his head, and everything began to echo and muffle.

"Commander," exclaimed the Human. He looked over at the Turrian. "He's going into shock… where's that damned shuttle?"

* * *

The sounds of heart monitors and other machines filled the area. Shepard was slowly coming to as bright lights shined in threw his blue eyes. It was almost blinding at first, but slowly his vision settled. He saw that he was in a room, and judging by the way it was formed, and the machines pumping what looked like plasma into him, he was inside an Alliance Military Hospital. He groaned, and was unable to move his legs. Shepard felt the bed beneath him as his feeling slowly came back. It was hard, and not comfortable at all. Something they probably threw together during the massive attack against the Reapers.

Shepard then felt an unexpected sensation touch his hand. It was a familiar touch; warm, slightly rough, and above all comforting. It was Kaidan's hand.

"Shepard," he heard from above.

Shepard blinked, slowly moved his head towards the voice, then gave a soft smile. Kaidan stared down at him with his brown eyes, and with a smile that made Shepard feel alive again.

"God," Shepard managed to say. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly two months," stated Kaidan with a tender voice.

Shepard felt Kaidan sit on the side of the bed, getting closer to him. He always loved Kaidan's way of showing affection.

"I thought I'd lost you again," stated Kaidan trying to hold back tears.

Shepard felt terrible, not just physically now. He wanted to give Kaidan a hug, to let him know it was all okay. But, all he could do was groan. Shepard felt his voice crack, and it hurt severely to say anything. Shepard wanted to move, get closer to Kaidan, but could not. He now understood why Kaidan complained back on the Citadel at Huerta being, 'Bound by medical red tape.'

Shepard say the new scars along Kaidan's face. But then was drawn to the single tear running down his cheek. Shepard now ignored the pain, and tried to speak.

"Kaidan, I…"

"Don't say anything, Shepard. Look at me, sobbing like a little girl," Kaidan interrupted with a smile. He looked into Shepard's eyes with tenderness.

"Kaidan, I'm sorry."

"For what? Saving the galaxy from being harvested? You are the perfect definition of a hero."

"You helped too."

Kaidan laughed.

"I guess… had to watch your back as much as I could."

Shepard managed to give a small smile before feeling the pain of his face.

"I felt terrible having to leave you by the beam. Garrus and I could have made it…"

Shepard reached for Kaidan's hand as best he could. He was just out of reach, but Kaidan must have saw the gesture, and took at. Shepard moves his thumb up and down the side of his hand to comfort him.

"You would have been killed, Kaidan. I see you've got marks to prove just what happened."

Shepard gave another small smile as Kaidan touched his face with is free hand.

"I know," Kaidan stated. "I just didn't want to leave you."

"I couldn't live with myself if you had died back there. As much of a friend Garrus is to me… he's not you. I love you," stated Shepard. Immediately after he started coughing and gagging.

"Don't let him hear you say that," snapped Kaidan with a joking tone.

Shepard tried to laugh, but felt the pain grow into his chest.

Kaidan leaned for him.

"Shepard?"

Shepard tried to control his breathing. He did not want Kaidan to see him like this.

"I'll be alright. I died once before, and that didn't stop me."

Kaidan chuckled.

"Yeah… I suppose you're right. Though I got to say," he paused. "You look horrible."

"Thanks," Shepard said sarcastically.

Kaidan gave a smile. Shepard liked to see him do so. He never did on the SR1, and Horizon. They both agreed that they were passed that. But, Shepard always had that moment in the back of his mind. He loved Kaidan, and Kaidan definitely loved him. It was always nice to see the man of integrity smile.

"Doctor Michel says that you'll need a lot of help once out of here."

Shepard was not surprised with that. But, he was surprised to hear that she made it off the Citadel when the Reapers took it over. He was happy to hear that.

"I take it you will… nurse me, Major?"

Kaidan laughed.

"Yeah… I guess I'll have to."

"I look forward to it."


	2. That Grown Up Quarian

Mass Effect: Aftermath

That Grown Up Quarian

She managed to live the onslaught of Cannibals, Marauders, Ban-Shies, Husks, and what ever else the Reapers threw together to combat the soldiers on the ground. She herself had to fix several Makos and UT-47 Drop Shuttles, all while those things shot at her. She was blessed that only a small puncture had ripped through her sanitation suit, giving her a fever for the next few days. But, she felt lucky after all that was done and over with, seeing many of her fellow Quarians die beside her that night. To make it harder, the fact that Shepard was able to unite her race and the Geth, she had to fight beside those that drove them from their home world. It was not until she met Legion that her mindset of the synthetic machines changed. Though an awkward experience fighting along side them, she had looked past the generations of conflict, and saw not a machine but something with in fact… a soul.

But the Crucible ended all her hope of joining with the Geth. It ended all of her hopes of working on the home world of Rannoch alongside them. All synthetic machines are now gone. There are no Geth, no more Mechs, and she was finding it hard to do half of the work she used to because of all the fried Hard Drives, and the less than working extranet to find the answers to the question she was not sure of. She had to fix the _Normandy _without any VI help, and she enjoyed the challenge. Though having EDI gone, she felt a silence she was not used to.

Now, back in the orbit of Earth fixing the bashed Mass Relay, she found comfort in working with all sorts of species, especially the Salarians for some odd reason. Her and a few of their scientists carried an intense interest in mechanical structures. Working alongside them on the Mass Relay she had enjoyed. There, she met Hondurus, a younger Salarian who spoke fast, and knew what he was doing. They enjoyed working together, until finally the Mass Relay was fixed.

Several ships of the Migrant Fleet were horribly damaged during the battle. She returned to the ships, and fixed them as well. She was in charge of all working to restore the only things to bring them back to their home world.

"Tali," stated a familiar voice to her.

Tali looked from her omni-tool to see one of her fellow Admirals, Han'Gerrel vas Neema moving directly for her. He limped heavily from a massive would to his right side.

"How long until we get the _Nema_ ready for full operation?"

Tali gave as honest of an opinion as she could.

"Ke'Lah, Admiral," she paused. "I don't know. You took that Reaper beam directly. That in itself did most of the damage."

"Alright," the Admiral stated. "I'm just glad that Geth ship was able to get it's attention long enough for us to regroup."

"You," Tali asked. "… thanking the Geth?"

"I know, Tali. I hated them. Working with them was… awkward at best. But, they proved themselves in battle. I actually started looked forward to working with them to rebuild our home, not as slaves, but has beings."

Tali fully respected Admiral Han'Gerrel. She still remembered her tial where she was charged with bringing active Geth parts to the Alari. He defended her, and so did Shepard. Shepard was able to rally the crowed, and keep her from exile.

"You know, Admiral," Tali began to say. "I never apologized for allowing Shepard to speak so harshly against you."

Han'Gerrel held up his three fingered hand.

"Tali without that decision to stop the attack on the Geth, we would have all been dead, or the Geth would have been dead, and this war would have gone much… much differently."

Tali could tell how sincere he was being. He looked down and away from her. Tali's opinion on the Geth had changed. She went from wanting war, to wanting to work with them. It took Han'Gerrel much longer to except that. She heard his timid voice giving commands over comms. Now, he was sounding sincere.

He began to turn away.

"So long, Admiral."

He began to walk away, then stopped.

"Oh, Tali," he stated. "I heard from Alliance intell that your man Shepars," he paused. "… He's alive."

Tali's heart leaped with joy. He died once before, and Garrus always said it, 'Just pissed him off.' The fact that her Commander was still alive made her day brighten ten fold.

"Where is he?"

"Down on Earth in intensive care."

She remembered how much she cared for him, and he to her. Her mind was relieved at hearing the news. For two months she had no idea if he was dead or not. Sure, she had leaders who she followed, respected, but none like Shepard.

"How bad is he?"

Han'Gerrel gave his answer.

"He will, well, from what I heard. I know he's in a lot of pain. That human biotic is down there."

"Kaidan, Admiral," stated Tali.

"Right," said Han'Gerrel. "See you on the home world."

He turned and walked away leaving Tali to continue her work.


	3. The Offer

Mass Effect: Aftermath

The Offer

Admiral Hackett stood by Shepard's window. He had arrived not long before, and Shepard was happy to see that the old man had lived. He felt that Hackett also felt the same way to him. His alliance uniform was darkened from the sun outside. Only Hackett's silhouette could be seen by Shepard, who had leg braces still. His right arm had healed mostly except for a few hand bones, and his left arm he had an extremely hard time moving at all. The pain would always cause him to stop what ever he was doing. Dr. Michel would just tell him to pull through. Shepard felt strange seeing the Admiral up and about, while he could barley move on his own bed.

"I went to Admiral Anderson's funeral, Shepard." Hackett turned around to look at him lying on the bed.

Shepard stared at the ceiling remembering Anderson on the Citadel. The Illusive man forced Shepard into shooting him. He never got over that. Anderson was one of his best friends, and it was all his fault he died up there. He was not strong enough to keep from pulling the trigger.

"You know," stated Hackett. "He thought the world of you. He saw you like the son he never had."

Shepard squeezed out a laugh.

"That's funny." He calmed down and he small smile disappeared. "He was my father."

"I forget that you never knew your parents. But I'm not here to talk about your past. I came ere to know something."

Anything, Admiral."

"I'm not sure if you're aware of the situation on the Citadel… but…"

Shepard unknowingly interrupted.

"I know that the Counsel was killed when the Reapers took over."

Shepard then realized that he had interrupted him. He shut up immediately after so Hackett would not get annoyed.

"The Citadel is still being rebuilt in our space. But with the Counsel gone… and people wanting to go home… there has been a lot of talk."

"Admiral," Shepard asked in a curious tone. "Is the Alliance going to step in?"

"I think the Alliance is going to take control of the Citadel, Shepard."

Shepard looked away from Hackett, thinking of what that would mean for the galaxy. He knew that borders would have to be redrawn, but if Counsel Space become Alliance, then they would control almost 70% of the Galaxy in the palm of their hands.

"Are you going to retire once out of here, Shepard?"

Shepard actually had been thinking of doing that. He gave a diplomatic answer.

"If not retire, then I'd like to have some sort of desk job."

Shepard meant that. He has worked harder than most Alliance soldiers. He also realized that he would have a limp for the rest of his life, and his left hand would always be on the numb side.

"That's good to hear."

Shepard was surprised to hear Hackett state that. He looked as confused as he felt up at the Admiral.

"Sir," Shepard asked.

"With the construction of the Citadel, and the ideas of having to elect a new Counsel," stated Hackett putting his hands behind his back. He continued with, "Many are thinking of naming you as Humanity's new Counselor. And you would get it to, you saved us all."

Shepard hated politics. That is why he chose Anderson over Undina in the first place.

"Sir, am I really the right choice for this," asked Shepard not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes," stated the Admiral. "You still represent humanity, and we are running on an all time high now that we were responsible for uniting the Galaxy. You're not a politician, and you won't take crap."

Shepard felt slightly flattered at the words, but he did not want to be the Counselor.

"I take it you would want me to push Citadel Space to converting over to Alliance?"

"Yes," answered Hackett. "You can do it. If you could unite the Krogan and Turrians, then you can do this. All you need is a majority vote."

"The Asari and Salarians would not be for that. And the Turrians wouldn't exactly like it much either since we are mainly a human organization," stated Shepard.

"This is true, but now with the Human's filling all those empty spots up there," he paused. "A Majority Vote is not an extreme idea."

"So the Salarians, Turrians, Asari, and all the other races together would only make 50%."

"We would probably make up 45% in the end."

That was still a huge figure. Shepard did not expect to hear this. He knew a lot of aliens were killed while the evacuation of the Citadel, but that many. He was shocked. He always loved Humanity, that was why Shepard was so quick to follow Cerberus at first, but he found this act strange for the Alliance. He still did not know if he wanted to accept the Admiral's offer. He remembered Anderson hating it, but if they agree to make Citadel Space Alliance, then it would make his job a lot easier.

"I'll," began Shepard. "I'll thank about it, Admiral.

* * *

Shepard sat in his wheel chair by a large window over-viewing the sight outside. Green trees, snow covered mountains in the distance. He found it hard to believe that only a few months had past since the Reaper Invasion ended. The sight comfort him. Nowhere else in the Galaxy could anything look so beautiful.

He felt the chair slightly be pushed forward, and Shepard reached back with his right hand, grasping the hand holding the handles. Kaidan was behind him, standing where they would every day. Shepard always looked forward to his visit. It gave him some strength he needed to make it day after day. Kaidan, however, made sure he never pushed to hard. Shepard so looked forward to laying beside him again, just have Kaidan all to himself.

He had not told Kaidan of Admiral Hackett's offer. Right now, he just felt like groping the man's hands. Shepard too comfort in contact. Kaidan moved around beside him, grabbed a chair, and sat down beside him. Shepard looked over at him and smiled.

"I appreciate you coming to see me every day."

Kaidan answered with, "I like being here." He leaned down and got extremely close to Shepard's face. "Only to be with you of course."

He kissed Shepard on the cheek and backed away. Shepard felt his face turn beat red, and gave a soft smile.

"Good," he paused. "I thought you were looking at all the other soldier boys here."

Kaidan managed to laugh.

"Well, Shepard," he began to say. "How could I even think of leaving the savior of the galaxy."

Kaidan's smile sent shivers down Shepard's back. He was absolutely in love with Kaidan. He remembered their time on the Citadel, with everyone else. He looked forward to being able to stand, walk, and get out of this hospital. Kaidan always brought him something to eat.. Shepard usually was the one to do it, but he never complained. Kaidan cooked whenever he wanted to. Sometimes, Shepard would find it romantic, or they would challenge themselves as to who could make something quicker. It was cute, he thought.

But, that was all gone now. With Shepard's left arm as messed up as it is, it will never regain it's full function. Also, his muscle tone had decreased a significant amount in the two months he was out. He could feel his cheek bones protruding from his face. Yet, Shepard felt happy at the same time. Muscular Kaidan still had his full tone, and he was still attached to Shepard like glue.

Shepard thought of a conversation, wanting to not talk about the Admiral's offer. But, Kaidan beat him to the punch.

"Shepard," he began to say. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Damn it, Shepard thought. He can see right through me. He hesitated to give an answer.

"Admiral Hackett stopped by to see me today," he said. "It's about the Citadel."

"What," asked Kaidan. "Does he want you to continue to fight, and beat up the bad guys?"

Kaidan sounded sarcastic. Shepard gave a small smile and looked deep into his brown eyes.

"My serving days are done, Kaidan." Shepard looked away. He felt a dread in saying that. "I'll never fully recover from this."

"You survived being spaced…"

"Kaidan," Shepard said with a nagging tone.

"Alright, alright," stated Kaidan leaning back with a chuckle.

Shepard laughed, then a feeling a dread consumed him again.

"I just fought a pro-human organization, and," Shepard began.

Kaidan looked at him with a questing look. Shepard knew Kaidan was an alliance soldier to the core, so he tried to figure his words carefully.

"The Alliance wants to take over Counsel Space, Kaidan."

"And what's wrong with that? The Counsel is dead, and human's are the main populous of the station."

"I know, Kaidan. Hackett wants me to be our next Counsel Member." He paused. "He wants me to push this change. I'm not sure if I should."

"It is a democracy, Shepard. If that's what they want…"

"Kaidan, I won't fight it if that's the case. I love humanity more than anyone else. But we just stopped Cerberus," Shepard pointed out. "Cerberus went too far."

"That they did, and we stopped them."

Shepard took a deep breath.

"I feel that the Alliance is making a big mistake."

Kaidan looked at him skeptically. Shepard did not like his gaze. It was something he had never seen in Kaidan before.

Shepard finished with, "The Counsel always referred to us as, 'the sleeping giants'. We always defended humanity, and now we are taking other aliens under our wings. This will be the first time we have done this."

Kaidan looked away.

"I'm sorry if you don't agree with me," stated Shepard apologetically.

"You're right, I don't," Kaidan began. "But, I'll look into this. It does seem strange after what we've been through."

Shepard gave him a smile.

"Aw… you do care."

"Don't make me blush, Shepard."


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Mass Effect: Aftermath

Decisions, Decisions

Weeks passed on, and Shepard thought more and more about Admiral Hackett's offer. He still had no idea what choice to make: either accept or deny. He never like politics, but he did see an advantage of taking Citadel Space in the name of the Alliance. It would show the Galaxy that they were ready to include aliens into their branches of Government, but at the same time it could back fire completely. Shepard was also aware of the meeting being held in the newly rebuilt Alliances HQ. Hackett had been a nominee for Prime Minister. Shepard eagerly awaited what he would say. He never thought the Admiral would want to give up piloting the fleet.

Shepard had asked Michel to bring in a monitor so he could watch the meeting unfold. Kaidan had not been in yet, so he passed his time trying to work out his left arm. Michel would checking on him, and not try to stop him, though Shepard knew it would never regain full strength.

The meeting began, and the seat filled with chamber members. Shepard forced himself to stop and watch as the gavel smacked down on the wooden podium. All members rose to their seats, hailed the Alliance emblem, then took their seats again. Shepard could see the Admiral sitting in the front row of the curved seat layouts. He had his uniform on, and Shepard admired his poise.

Hackett was looking around, and that scowl was still on his face the whole time. Shepard watched intensely as the meeting was called to order.

A man stood and moved for the podium, He held a data pad to his side, put on his glasses, then began to speak.

"We all know that times will be tough in the near future… re building from the Reaper invasion, and not just for us, but for the whole galaxy. Commander Shepard saved us all, but not without great sacrifice…"

That caused Shepard to think of EDI, Thane, Mordin, and Ashley. He looked away from the monitor as he tried to hold back his thoughts.

"… Great sacrifice which each living being faces. The Mass Relays are still under construction across the board, and ours looks like it will be the first to be rebuilt. With Quarian help, we predict it will be rebuilt by the end of the month."

There was applause in the Audience. Hackett clapped calmly not breaking his posture or facial expression.

The man continued with, "And with Citadel reconstruction under way and almost complete, our lives can begin the rout to the way life used to be before this damned war broke loose on us all!"

Again, a thunderous applause erupted from the crowd. Shepard gave a small smile admiring the man's speech.

"Now we can all help to rebuild the Galaxy, the Relays, and expand our influence across every species… and I can think of only one man to lead the Alliance through this struggle."

Shepard leaned forward and crossed his arms.

"He led the Armada into battle, and was one of the key players in the destruction of the Reapers. Admiral Hackett, I nominate you for Prime Minister of the Alliance!"

The crowd stood and they screamed to the stops of their lungs Hackett's name. Shepard gave a small smile at the sight.

"Will you accept this position?"

Hackett stood and walked over to the podium and the man shook his hand. Hackett stood tall against the hysteric crowd before him. They did not stop cheering for this man, and Shepard's smile continued to get wider. The Admiral was showing confidence that the people of Earth needed again.

The crowd was still screaming his name as Hackett tried to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

The Crowd refused to let up. Shepard began to feel overwhelmed with the sight.

Eventually the crowd did manage to quiet down, as Hackett remained tall at the podium.

"I hate politics. I am a soldier, plain and simple. I always have been, and will be until the day I die. Rebuilding the Alliance will be the toughest challenge, and whoever is responsible during these hard times, has one hell of a fight a head of them. You have asked me to take up those reigns, and lead us through this." Hackett took in a deep breath.

Shepard leaned forward anticipating an answer.

"I accept your nomination for Prime Minister."

The crowd stood all at once with a roar of cheers that lasted for minutes on end. Shepard kept his eye on Hackett who simply stood tall, making no face or any sign of emotion at the center of attention.

Shepard then began to come to a conclusion as to his decision on the Citadel. He leaned back, tried to move his legs with no luck, then shut his eyes. He did know his decision, and Hackett made it final.

* * *

With no luck, Shepard tried like mad to move his legs. Though he could begin to feel with them, moving them at all proved to be a challenge. One had a gaping scar down it, and the other was broken to the point he would always have a limp. That did not stop him though. Shepard was determined to get out of his bed, and move out of the Hospital again. He did not mind seeing the people, but he wanted freedom, and no more red tape. Seeing Kaidan was not helping his mood any. Though happy to see him, he always hated how Kaidan could leave, and go where he needed to go. Shepard was bound to the confines of the hospital.

"I'm going to accept Hackett's offer," he said to Kaidan.

"You in politics," asked Kaidan with an almost dumbfounded expression.

"Well, I can't deny," answered Shepard. "I'll never be able to fight again that's for sure."

Kaidan got close to him and held the back of his head, then grabbed his hand.

"I'll run for the position, see what I can do." Shepard took a deep breath. "I'll miss the battlefield though… and there you are. You'll be saving everyone all the time."

"You think I won't care about you anymore, Shepard?"

Shepard gave Kaidan a look confessing his feelings.

"Shepard," barked Kaidan. "You know me. I told you during the evac how I loved you, and you said the same. Just because you won't be able to fight anymore doesn't mean that'll change."

Shepard smiled and touches Kaidan's face.

"I love you too, Kaidan."

Kaidan smiled and grabbed the hand on his face. He breathed out a small chuckle.

"I want to see you out of here. Soon too," he said.

Kaidan backed away.

"But, if you get to be Counselor," he asked. "Will you let me keep my Spectre status?"

"You want it," asked Shepard back.

"It wouldn't hurt."

Shepard smiled. He wanted to move again, but could only use his hands to lift up. His legs refused to respond.

"You okay," asked Kaidan.

"I will be," Shepard answered. "I just want my life back."

Kaidan stood up.

"You still have a ways to go, Shepard. I'll be there with you every step of the way."


	5. Old Friends

Mass Effect: Aftermath

Old Friends

Shepard was laying in his poor excuse for a bed, still bound, and still unable to move his legs. He tried so hard to move them, but doctors would tell him to stop. Michel had gone, and those who replaced her were less lenient. He hated every moment being stuck on that bed, but most of all the nights alone. Shepard missed Kaidan's hold so much. The only thing to comfort him was his memories aboard the Normandy, and all the nights they spent together. He remembered how it took him so long to even admit to Kaidan his feelings. Even after all of that, it was Kaidan who made the first move. Shepard was so glad he did. Before this, he had no one. Shepard had no family, and only a couple of one night stands with girls who he never saw or met again.

Shepard's mind was cut short by the doors sliding open. He saw a familiar Turrian and a Quarian walk in.

"Garrus, Tali," Shepard exclaimed happily.

Tali ran up to Shepard, and gave him a lose hug.

"I'm not brittle anymore," Shepard said.

She squeezed tighter.

"I'm so happy you're alive," the Quarian exclaimed with a tremble in her voice.

She stepped away and moved for Garrus.

"Where's your boyfriend," stated Garrus with a cocky tone.

Shepard sat up using all his upper body strength.

Garrus interrupted before Shepard could get a word out.

"You look terrible, Shepard!"

"Don't remind me," Shepard answered.

Tali poked Garrus.

"Knock that off. You have no idea what Shepard went through."

"I'm sorry," stated Garrus looking down at her. "Did you charge the Beam without me knowing? Did you have husks crawling all over you? I didn't think so."

Shepard laughed as Tali put her hands on her hips.

"At least I got a shot gun for close quarters."

"But I got the reach," stated Garrus throwing his arm around her and pulling her close to him. "And this is why I love you, Tali."

"Aw," she said back to him wrapping her arms around him. "You do have a hart underneath that exoskeleton of yours."

Shepard crossed his arms.

"So," he said. "I see you two are still together."

Tali looked over at him, and spoke in a voice where he could tell he was laughing underneath her suit.

"Yeah, and I'm happy we are."

"You're so cute," stated Garrus uncomfortably.

The caused Shepard to laugh again, and he said, "I'm so happy to see you."

Tali moved away from Garrus and stood alone.

"Where is Kaidan?"

Garrus looked away shaking his head. Shepard saw that, and smiled.

"He usually comes to see me. But…"

Garrus interrupted.

"He's MIA! He's run off with another soldier, I just know it," he exclaimed sarcastically. "And here I was thinking the hard part was over."

"Garrus," scorned Tali.

"Alright," answered the Turrian. "I'll be good." He shook his head and threw his weight on one leg moving away from Tali.

"Anyways," stated Shepard noticing his movements. "Kaidan gave me a call today. He's having another one of his fits with the L2 implants. Apparently it's a bad one today. I told him just to go to bed."

Tali stepped forward and sat at the edge of Shepard's bed.

"You two are so cute. I've never seen you care about anyone that much."

"I never met anyone like Kaidan before," said Shepard thinking of how true that was. He was in love with the man, and he hoped Kaidan was with him as well.

"You two are doing okay," asked Tali.

"I never pictured the Commander being so mushy. What did the Catalyst do to you," asked Garrus in his aarogant voice.

"Garrus," snapped Tali turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry," apologizing Garrus throwing his hands up in surrender.

Shepard chuckled, then said, "We are. I miss him holding me though to be honest."

"You two sparring," asked Garrus.

"Don't make me shoot you," snapped Tali.

Shepard laughed hard.

"You two are what I needed today," Shepard exclaimed. "I've missed you both. Any news from Liara?"

"She's still the Shadow Broker, trying to unite the broken Galaxy," stated Garrus.

"You want to send her a message," asked Tali.

"I would like to see her," said Shepard laying back down. "Where's Steve?"

"Cortez is training young pilots how to fly. The Alliance lost a lot of the good ones during Hammer," said Garrus. "He'll teach them good. Best damn shuttle pilot I've ever seen."

Shepard agreed with Garrus' analysis. Steve had gotten them all out of sticky situations in one piece, and he never backed down. Shepard always had confidence in the man.

"James," asked Shepard.

Garrus took a step forward.

"He's making it friendly with some girl up on the Citadel. Apparently he's her guard right now, and he's fallen for her."

Tali looked down at Shepard and said, "I think it's cute."

Garrus replied with, "I'm glad some of us are fixing our messed up lives."

Shepard laughed as Tali managed to smack Garrus against him arm. Garrus rubbed it, gave her a loving look as Tali refused to look at him. Shepard figured she was playing with him, and he saw how Garrus looked amused by it.

"Well," Shepard said. "You two seem happy."

Garrus grabbed Tali and held her close to him.

"I am happy that I have the most Bad-Ass girl in the Galaxy."

"Vakarian," Tali stated.

Shepard smiled and saw how Tali was trying to push away, though if she wanted, Shepard knew she could have pulled away easily.

"I must ask though," stated Shepard. "How's Joker?"

Tali moved away from Garrus. She shook her head as the glow of her eyes disappeared.

"He's," she said with a sense of hesitance. "I spoke with him not long ago. He's…"

Garrus interrupted with, "He's no Joker. Losing EDI destroyed him."

Shepard felt guilt grow inside of him. It was his entire fault that Joker's life is ruined. He had chosen to destroy all synthetic life in the galaxy. EDI had been one of those he last thought of before being blown up in red flames. She had taught him what it meant to be alive, and human again, even though she was not one. EDI always was curious about human emotions, and would ask him questions. It really made Shepard think of life in many different ways, and he owed it all to EDI.

"I knew he'd take it hard," Shepard said hanging his head. "But not this hard." He took a deep breath. "I feel so horrible."

Garrus butted in.

"Don't… you made the right decision. We all had to suffer, and so does he."

Tali put her three fingered hand on Shepard's shoulder. He felt comforted by it, and took another deep breath. Shepard managed to smile and looked up at Tali.

"It was the best decision I saw. We had fought too hard and too long for me to have chosen anything else." He looked down. "I just feel horrible. It was my fault EDI died. I'm not looking forward to seeing him again. He'll want answers."

"No doubt he will," stated Garrus. "But, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Shepard."

"I hope you're right, Garrus."


	6. A House to Go Home To

Mass Effect: Aftermath

A House to Go Home To

Shepard stood, moving his legs slowly to make sure he did not fall. Kaidan watched him closely, and Shepard could tell he was ready to spring if he needed him. This was a special day, Shepard thought. He was going 'home'. It was a military supplied house for them to use while the reconstruction commenced, but it was a home. Shepard never had a single house before anywhere. He traveled too much, or when he was a young child, lived on the streets. Kaidan did however. Vancouver was his home, and he had told Shepard that he wanted to go back there. Shepard wanted to stay on Earth for a while, and Kaidan agreed. Shepard was sure it was because of his condition. Kaidan had never shown affection to anyone other than his parents before they gotten together.

Shepard began to wobble, and he reached for his cane. Kaidan gave it to him, and held him up before Shepard fell.

"Sorry you get to see me like this," Shepard said.

"You're human," stated Kaidan laughing as he straightened Shepard out. "And a damn cute one at that…"

"I look like a skeleton," exclaimed Shepard in reply.

"Ask me if I care," answered Kaidan giving his smile that melted Shepard's heart.

Kaidan stroked Shepard's face and gave him a small kiss. Shepard enjoyed the affection. He had missed it being stuck in the uncomfortable bed. Shepard placed his arm around him, and kissed him back, then they locked foreheads and stared into each other's eyes. Kaidan let out a low breath and Shepard could see all of his emotions. He could see how Kaidan was so happy that Shepard was in his arms.

"Now come on, Commander," Kaidan stated. "Let's go home."

(^^^)

The Alliance Cab pulled up beside their house. Kaidan was the first to exit, and he helped Shepard tumble outside. Shepard pushed him away unintentionally, and he tried to straighten himself out, but nearly fell in the process. Kaidan again caught him, causing Shepard to feel embarrassed. Shepard hated how he was so weak, and so defenseless. He had never before been this way.

"I got this, Kaidan."

Shepard used his cane and walked to the door to the house. Kaidan grabbed what little he had for luggage, and opened the door for Shepard. He smiled at Kaidan and walked into the white painted house.

Kaidan moved in front of him.

"I know, it's not much," he said. "But, maybe now that you're here, we can find a place together."

"You asking me if you want to move in," asked Shepard.

"Never…"

Shepard moved forward and wrapped his free arm around him. He smiled as Kaidan gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you so damned cute?"

"Only because I'm yours," answered Kaidan.

Shepard walked into the living room, and it was all clean, and the windows had a view of the city outside. Though, much destruction was still out there, he felt happy to see shuttles moving about, and people rebuilding. He felt Kaidan stand beside him. Shepard nuzzled to his shoulder, and Kaidan managed to wrap his arm around him.

"I so missed this," said Shepard under his breath.

Kaidan moved away, then walked for the kitchen. Shepard saw this, and knew what it meant.

"Oh, dear god," he said. "Kaidan… are you serious?"

"Come on," Kaidan replied. "It'll be romantic."

Shepard limped forward, and followed Kaidan. He opened the fridge and started cooking.

"You want me to," began Shepard.

"Just watch, and let me surprise you."

Shepard smiled and limped back for the couch, and collapsed. He could hear Kaidan doing something in the kitchen, but he did not bother to look. Instead, Shepard focused outside at the surprisingly peaceful sight. He began to remember the night before they attacked the Cerberus base. It was not their first night together, but it was their greatest. Shepard now did not feel like it was a mere relationship, but something much more. It was something he had never felt before.

Kelly Chambers had told him it was called 'love'. He invited her up to his cabin during the Collector mission. He always felt bad because all he did was talk about how he missed Kaidan. Then, to make matters worse, he had not warned her to changer her name. Cerberus had gotten to Kelly before he could do anything. He'll never forget how she kept him going when everything was going to hell, especially when Kaidan had rejected him in such a harsh way on Horizon.

(^^^)

Kaidan sat on the couch with is arms around Shepard. Shepard loved the affection as Kaidan continued to kiss his neck. He missed the feeling being stuck in the Hospital for so long. Shepard caressed Kaidan's leg slowly, and Kaidan backed away locking eyes with him. He moved into Shepard's face, and their lips touched as they kissed passionately. Shepard rubbed Kaidan's neck, slightly tugging on his hair, while Kaidan ran his hand through Shepard's head. Shepard loved that. The feeling always made him feel loved and soothed, something he really wanted right now, and Kaidan was giving it to him.

Kaidan backed away.

"God," he said. "You are so damn cute."

Shepard did not know what to say, but he smiled and blushed looking away from Kaidan's brown eyes.

Kaidan reached out and grabbed Shepard with his thumb and index finger by the chin. He pulled Shepard in close and they continued to kiss. Shepard began to wrap his arms around him, but felt his left arm not doing what he wished it do. This caused him to pull away from Kaidan. He looked down at his limp arm, and tried hard to move it.

Kaidan grabbed it, and Shepard managed to hold his hand with it.

"I'm so weak, Kaidan."

Kaidan shushed Shepard.

"Not to me you're not." Kaidan kissed Shepard on the cheek. "You're Commander Shepard."

Shepard smiled and tried to move his left arm. Kaidan watched him do so, and he could only move it onto his lap. Kaidan moved his hand and wrapped it around Shepard giving him a huge hug.

"You'll get better," he reassured Shepard.

"I remember when I had to pressure you into saying 'it'll be alright'."

Kaidan chuckled.

"Yeah… I did have a large rain cloud back then didn't I?"

Shepard then laughed and he kissed Kaidan shortly on the lips.

"I love seeing you like this," said Kaidan. "You're smile can melt anyone's heart."

"No," said Shepard. "Just yours."

"And then there's that," Kaidan replied moving to kiss Shepard.

They continued to kiss and he pushed Shepard under him. Shepard looked up at Kaidan, and with his right arm lifter Kaidan's shirt and felt his skin. Kaidan did the same to Shepard, rubbing his chest up and down, and touching his legs.

"Couldn't do this in the hospital," stated Shepard as Kaidan nibbled at his neck.

"This is not the hospital," answered Kaidan as he moved down and took Shepard's shirt completely off.

Shepard reached and did the same for Kaidan, and they felt each other's flesh against flesh. Shepard loved it, and felt alive again. He could not control himself as he continued to touch Kaidan with a fiery passion. Then Kaidan turned a familiar blue, and the L2 biotics kicked in.

(^^^)

Shepard awoke in the arms of his lover, who was breathing slowly against his neck. He felt so loved, and he had so missed what they did the night before. He managed to look at his clock and it red 10:27 AM. He could hear the low rumble of traffic outside, and they day had already begun.

He felt Kaidan stir from behind him, and Shepard turned around so he could see his lover's eyes. Kaidan slowly opened his eyes, revealing a tired expression. He smiled, and Kaidan smiled back.

"Good morning there," Shepard said giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

Kaidan's smile only got larger, and Shepard wrapped his right arm around him. His left arm managed to get ahold of Kaidan's hand.

Kaidan began to speck, and said, "I missed you."

"Seems like it's been a life time," answered Shepard.

"Or two," stated Kaidan back.

Shepard could not help but smile at the biotic. He felt Kaidan begin to caress his back, and it felt nice. They kissed as an alert went over Kaidan's Omni-Tool. He looked annoyed, and Shepard reached out for him. He did not want Kaidan to answer it, but he also understood that the Major did still have a job to do.

Kaidan rolled over, and answered the call. After some brief talk as Shepard tried to get out of bed, Kaidan hung up. Kaidan moved quickly over to Shepard's aid, and he reached under his arm. Shepard felt annoyed that he could not even get up on his own, though he enjoyed feeling Kaidan's chest against his head, and the minor feeling of a heartbeat.

"I can get up on my own," stated Shepard.

"Like hell you are," answered Kaidan. "That's an order."

"I'm you're Commander, remember," said Shepard as Kaidan pulled him upright.

"That's not an order from a military prospective. That is a concerned boyfriend speaking."

Shepard laughed as Kaidan grabbed his cane and gave it to him. Shepard grasped it, and limped out into the living room, Kaidan right behind him. He sat on the couch with a flopp as he trembled with his weight. That never happened before, but he really knew after last night how much of his muscle tone he had indeed lost.

"Who was that," asked Shepard to keep himself from thinking of his own body.

"Alliance HQ," answered Kaidan sitting down next to him. "The Mass Relay is complete, and Prime Minister Hackett has invited us to the grand opening."

"He wants you to cut the red ribbon?"

"No," said Kaidan putting his arm around Shepard's bare shoulder. "He wants us to be seen together. A lot of people still think you're dead."

"Guess I got to look nice too," said Shepard sarcastically.

"You look good in anything," stated Kaidan with a smile.


	7. A New and Brighter Future

Mass Effect: Aftermath

A New and Brighter Future

The new Alliance vessel _Anderson_ was absolutely beautiful. Not only was it a welcoming name for Shepard, but it was absolutely gorgeous. It was on par with the SR2, and it was about as large as the _Destiny Ascension_, but yet it was much sleeker. Its two sets twin engines matched beautifully with the center body of the ship shaped just like the Normandy's, but it's main CIC room stood tall at the center with a certain form of polyatomic plaster that was used like glass. Shepard was memorized by it, and how the lighting reminded him of the SR2 when Cerberus first handed it over to him. He much preferred that to the dark blue lights the Alliance made as a golden standard aboard all their vessels.

Dignitaries from the Asari, Turrian, Salarian, and Quarian fleets wore highly dressed uniforms, and were being served fancy drinks. Shepard always preferred Batarian Chard-Whine when at a fancy get together, but being back in Earth space meant human wine. Kaidan knew the best, and made sure he got it.

Shepard looked out at the sight of the Mass Relay. It was a beautiful sight, something he always took advantage of he had missed. He felt isolated on Earth, though having Kaidan by his side was always the greatest pleasure he could ask for. He turned as he heard the familiar sound of Kaidan's footsteps. He held up a bottle of wine and two glasses that made Shepard think of the night before attack the Cerberus base.

"To us," said Kaidan giving Shepard a glass and pouring it full of wine.

"I can drink to that," answered Shepard as Kaidan pored his own cup.

They both clanged their glasses together, and took a sip. They looked into each other's eyes, and Shepard did all he could from kissing him. Instead, he thought of something to say as people passed and spoke behind them.

"You look good in that suit."

Kaidan laughed taking another sip.

"It's not the same as my regular uniform though," he said. "I don't know how you're going to do it."

"What do you mean by that," Shepard said with a flirtatious voice trying to entice the Major.

"Well," he began to say. "Being the boyfriend of a future Counselor will mean dressing up a lot."

"I'll try not to make a habit of wearing too much, Major."

Kaidan took a sip of his wine, and said. "I certainly hope not."

They both smiled, and Kaidan put his arm around Shepard as he tried to his his cane. Shepard placed his head on Kaidan's shoulders, and he felt that love which never disappeared when he was around.

"Commander Shepard," stated a familiar Turrian voice.

Both Kaidan and Shepard turned to look and see who it was. Both could recognize the design of the aliens face, and the voice.

"Primarch Victus," Shepard exclaimed limping forward.

Victus reached out for his hand and shook it.

:It's good to see you, Commander." Victus let go of his hand first, then looked him up and down. "You look like shit."

"You don't look so great yourself," answered Shepard causing both Kaidan and Victus to laugh.

Victus looked over at Kaidan.

"This must be Spectre Alenko," he said shaking Kaidan's hand.

"It's just Major, Primarch."

"Well with the Counsel being rebuilt, you'll be able to keep that honorable title." Victus looks back at Shepard. "I again must thank you for the entire Galaxy. You're decision saved us all."

"Thank you," answered Shepard.

"I'm sure you've gotten that a lot by now," began Victus. "But it's true. You saved us from total annihilation."

Shepard wanted to change the subject.

"How is Palaven doing," he asked.

Victus crossed his arms and stood up straight, his eyes showing hope, something lacking the last time he saw him.

"Well," he said. "We're doing well. Progress is slow, but we will rebuild, just like Earth."

"That's good to hear," Shepard stated with a genuine smile.

"I also hear that you are up for Human Counselor on the rebuilt Citadel."

Shepard blushed slightly, and Kaidan patted him on the shoulder.

"I am," he said.

"I also hear that the Alliance is looking into taking most of Citadel Space, which means having Alien representatives here on Earth."

Shepard looked at Victus in the eyes. He then looked over at Kaidan, slightly surprised about hearing that the purposed information had been leaked.

"How did you find out?"

"Please, Commander," answered Victus. "What kind of Primarch would I be without knowing anything that would affect the future of the Turrian people?"

Shepard shook his head in agreement.

"I have to say, since you've done what you've done, the Turrian hierarchy has decided to look at humanity in a whole new light, and an overdue one at that."

"Like how," asked Shepard.

"One of great respect and admiration," answered Victus. "We look forward to uniting ourselves with the Alliance officially."

Shepard was slightly surprised, but happy. He had great respect for Victus, and knew he was a good soldier. Shepard always admired how he thought things through, and even loved how he stood and fought during Operation Hammer. Victus was the definition of a good Turrian soldier, besides Garrus. Shepard never looked at Garrus as a true Turrian, but more like a bother.

"I do too, Primarch," stated Shepard holding up his glass of wine and taking a sip.

Victus looked around.

"I hate these kinds of get togethers," he said. "Dressing up just isn't a soldier's thing."

"I know that feeling," stated Shepard in reply. "But Prime Minister Hackett was insistent that both Major Alenko and I be here."

"A soldier placed in a political position," began Victus. "That sounds familiar to both our cultures."

"I can agree with that."

"Reading some of Earth's past, I came across something that your Prime Minister reminds me of. He united one of your countries to fight an enemy of overwhelming strength, and impossible odds," Victus spoke.

"You looked into our history," asked Shepard with a smile.

"It's interesting, and much like Palaven's."

"So, who does Hackett remind you of," asked Shepard.

"His name was George Washington. And if the Prime Minister turns out anything like him, then things are about to get extremely good for humanity and the rest of the galaxy, Commander."

"I hope so," answered Shepard. "I'm done with the fighting."

"A soldier is never done fighting," said Victus looking into Shepard's eyes.

Shepard shook his head slightly agreeing, and he looked over at Kaidan who was doing the same thing.

"Alright," said Victus. "I must be going. It was great seeing you, Commander. And you too, Major Alenko."

Victus walked away as both Shepard and Kaidan watched. Kaidan nudged him causing Shepard to look at him.

"He's a good Turrian," he said.

"That he is," stated Shepard.

Kaidan moved away.

"Let's mingle," he said looking directly at Shepard. "We look strange just standing here."

Shepard limped and followed Kaidan, not wanting to leave his side. It was a struggle for Shepard to catch up with Kaidan, and he fumbled about with his cane to his side. Kaidan reached out for him and wrapped his arm around Shepard's shoulder.

"Hello, Commander Shepard," came a Quarian husky female voice.

"Admiral Shala'Raan," stated Shepard with a smile.

Raan stepped forward and shook Shepard's hand.

"I trust the Flotilla will be ready to head back to Ranoch soon," asked Shepard.

Raan answered with, "Yes, and Tali has done a great job at fixing what we hoped the Geth would. It is unfortunate that they were destroyed along with the Reapers." She sounded slightly sad when speaking. "I was looking forward to working alongside them on the home world."

Shepard leaned against his cane.

"I'm sorry," began Shepard feeling Kaidan's gaze. "We worked so hard to end your war, and now that it was solved, they are gone."

"Legion," asked Raan.

"Yeah," answered Shepard. "He was on my mind when the Crucible fired. He sacrificed himself for his people, and I feel like it was for nothing."

"The rest of the Galaxy was saved because of your decision, Shepard," said Kaidan. Shepard knew he was trying to comfort him. It was not helping. He felt a huge guilt weigh on his shoulders.

"The Major is correct," stated Raan. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"I guess your assessment is… correct," said Shepard monotone not fully believing in what she said.

"Yes," Raan began. "But, I am glad to see that you're doing okay. Tali says hello."

She walked off and Kaidan gave Shepard a small hug.

"You want to leave," Kaidan asked.

Shepard reached for his hand, and held it firmly, wanting to feel comforted. Kaidan caused Shepard to stop thinking of Legion and EDI, so he managed to give a small smile. He knew Kaidan could see it was fake, but he kept it anyways.

"No," he answered. "The Prime Minister wouldn't like that."

They stayed as the chimes rang out that Hackett's speech was about to begin. Shepard and Kaidan took their seats, and Shepard held his cane close. Kaidan looked over at him and gave a small smile. Shepard wanted to give one back, but his guilt was still there, causing butterflies to form within his stomach.

Hackett stood at the center of the room on top of a large podium. The crowd cheered for him as he held up his arms to greet them. Kaidan stood and clapped, but Shepard could not stand. His leg was throbbing already and he did not want to make it worse for himself later. He clapped loudly to try and compensate.

Hackett waited for the crowds cheering to die down. His arms held up. Shepard could barely see him, until all began to sit down. He was slightly relieved; his hands were still weak and had begun to hurt from all the clapping. Kaidan sat down, and reached for his hand. Shepard took it without hesitation.

Hackett began to speak.

"The war is over. The reconstruction has begun. The Unification of the Galaxy is complete."

The crowd cheered for a moment.

Hackett continued with, "This was not because of one person, or one species, but we won because we united against a common foe, and we won. We saved countless generations from suffering and torture."

The crowd once again stood in a thunderous applause.

"I pledge to continue this alliance between species! I pledge myself to you all, and I pledge to never look at anyone as lessers, or inferiors. But, I shall represent the Galaxy as a whole, and treat all equally."

He paused, looked directly at Shepard.

"We must all however thank the man that made our future possible," Hackett said deliberately. "Commander Shepard, once again you have gone above and beyond the call of duty in the line of service, and you lived with impossible odds."

Shepard felt himself blush as Hackett continued to compliment his service. He could not argue that it was all true, but he hated being told how amazing he was. All the thanks, and all those grateful to him overwhelmed Shepard. He did not mind the attention, but now it felt like that was all he got. All he wanted was to get back up and try to recover.

The crowd applauding cut his mind short, and he felt Kiadan's gaze fall upon him. Shepard refused to look up, feeling a slight bit of embarrassment.

Hackett called Shepard up to the podium, and he stood slowly feeling everyone staring at him. They were clapping not out of happiness but out of pure respect, as he moved forward, step by step, holding his weight with his cane. It took strength, but he climbed the stairs, and gave Hackett a salute.

"You salute no one, Commander," Hackett stated returning the salute.

The Commander kept his arm up until he got the message that Hackett was waiting for him to lower first. Shepard did so, then stepped up to the Podium.

The crowd fell silent, and he could pick out Kaidan watching his every movement.

"Alright," Shepard began. "It was kind of tough."

The crowd gave a chuckle, and Shepard smiled at that.

"There was no kind of about it," he said. "But, we made it through, and with the firing of the Crucible, the relays were rendered useless," he took a dramatic pause. "Until now, after almost a year of hard work, and remorsing over the fallen. The rebuilding of the Mass Relays are only the first steps in connecting the Galaxy once again. And that first step begins here. With these, we can build a new and brighter future for generations to come!" Shepard spoke with emotion, and he pointed his finger behind him to the visible Mass Relay glowing.

The crowd stood and cheered him, all of them, from Asari, to Turrian. They all were cheering his name. "Shepard, Shepard, Shepard!" He could not help but smile, and he began to feel invincible, and on top of the world. He began to laugh quietly to himself as the crowd only managed to get louder, and wilder as they continued to cheer him, and only him. Commander Shepard: savior of the galaxy.

* * *

I'm happy you are all reading this! Tickles my soul lol! Anyways, the good stuff begins after this chapter. I promise!


	8. A New and Better Citadel

Mass Effect: Aftermath

A New and Better Citadel

Hondorus was not happy. His life had not been going well, and for 24 he looked much older than a normal Salarian. During Hammer he got a husk to climb on him and claw a huge gash down his face leaving a scar, he could not deny he liked how it look. It was his reward for fighting so hard on Earth to stop the Reapers, and the Salarian Deletras gave him many medals for his bravery. He loved fixing things, and that's why he got acquainted with Tali on the Flotilla.

Hondorus saved a whole squadron of Turrian soldiers by fixing their shuttle during the height of the Hammer attack. While fixing it, and saving the wounded, he was able to help hold out until human reinforcements arrived. He was almost out of ammunition, but he was able to stand his ground. The Turrians thanked him immensely for what he did, and they called him the "Krogan Salarian." He loved that. Someone from a species like him to be compared to a Krogan would be an insult to many, but to him it was one of the greatest compliments he had ever gotten.

He thought life would be good would be once the Citadel had gotten rebuilt and brought back to its original location. A new Counsel was elected, and again life would go on. But it was not how Hondorus wanted it to go. Their Counselor was just an incompetent puppet to Shepard, the hero of the galaxy.

He once thought of Shepard like that, the hero, but not anymore. Hondorus lost all respect for him, because of his push for Citadel Space to join the Alliance. Hondorus wanted things to remain the way they were, and now both the Humans and the Turrians were hacking away at the original galaxy map like it never existed. He had hoped the Asari would at least pay attention, but they were doing nothing, and of course the Salarian government was just being pulled by an invisible string by the Alliance.

Yes, thought Hondorus as he walked through Zakira Wards. This was a new Citadel, one much worse than the old. The Presidium was the first thing to be rebuilt, and the Wards where most lived got screwed over. No one cared about the majority of those. It was the Human's fault. There were so many of them and so little of the other species that they out voted most of them even when combined. It was the _Humans_ who were living the good life, running the banks, running the stores, it was they who were poisoning all other Aliens in the galaxy.

He saw Krogan, Turrians, and many others sitting on the streets, or in the sewer systems that lead from the Presidium. Many were close to starving, faces showing how they had suffered for a stellar year. The Human run C-Sec did not even care. They were all living the good life, while the rest of us eat the scraps they leave, Hondorus thought with pure anger as he arrived to his little corner building where he lived as traffic flew by him, and two Krogan were mutilating a fellow Salarian for his food. Hondorus tried not to pay attention, and walked into the building watching as Turrians and Elcor stood by not helping.

He was weak, starving even. His body was more concerned about getting his next 'meal' more than he was saving someone else. It made Hondorus sick of himself. He was doing nothing to fix the situation, and the small political groups that formed were so split and weak he saw no hope in them.

Hondorus did what he could to repair broken omni-tools and other mechanisms that needed to be fixed, and it kept what was necessary for food on his table. But, he thought, that was not enough. He felt the pain of hunger while the Humans dined on the Presidium, and had no worries in the universe.

The days past as Hondorus walked down an ally full of statues of war heroes and former Council members, and he immediately could tell it was a rich part of the Citadel. The street was clean, but the buildings were in shambles, only scraped together when the Citadel was rebuilt. He could hear commotion from above and he made sure he could see what was going on.

A Pro Human group that had been trying for the past several weeks to kick all Aliens out had taken to the streets again. They were tearing down a tremendous monument of a Turrian General, and many cheered as other species watched helplessly, unable to do anything. Hondorus was disgusted at the sight, as shuttles flew past him from behind.

A flash grenade exploded causing him to startle and take cover. Human scurried as sparks from gun fire shot all over the ground. A human was hit and blood splattered onto the ground. Hondorus saw this and could not help but laugh. But who was shooting, h thought.

More humans ran away as fast as they could and more shots from a familiar Avenger Assault Rifles got closer and close killing a few more humans. Hondorus stood and saw a shuttle land beside the monument and several Krogan war soldiers dressed in tan armor stepped out and continued to shoot at the fleeing Humanists.

Then came what clearly was a battle hardened Krogan Warlord with a grizzled face and a pistol held high. He moved up to a wounded human begging for his life and bleeding profusely from his torso. The Krogan Warlord kneeled to that man's side, and shot him directly in the head with his M-6 Carnifex pistol showing no remorse. He laughed with a deep chuckle as the other Krogan swarmed him and they moved back to the unmarked shuttle.

Hondorus was pleased at the sight as the shuttle lifted off and flew away. He walked out into the street looking at the dead humans, and was the happiest he had been in a long time. He had forgotten his pain of starvation, and pain of having to continue to suffer through the rest of his days. This moment changed his life, and he was going to take action. He had to find one of the smaller political groups that he agreed with the most and change it, make it something to fear, and make the humans pay for what they had done. He must unite the other races on the Citadel and kick the humans out.

His mind was cut short as a C-Sec shuttle arrived and landed at the scene. Hondorus ran as fast as he could into a duct to hide from the Human members grabbing the bodies and looking for evidence.

A female Turrian was being beaten. She did not even see what had happened, and the humans had dragged her out and beaten her to get an answer. Her blood was falling onto the ground, and they continued to beat her. He was sickened by this. Hondorus did not like Turrians too much, but seeing the Humans treat a female in that way caused him to pick up a small stone, and throw it at one of the C-Sec soldiers.

They moved away from the girl and for him, guns drawn.

"Get down, Salarian," one exclaimed.

He said nothing, and he refused to move.

The C-Sec officers moved for him and put him under arrest as other aliens watched. He was thrown into their shuttle, and they flew away for the Prison.


	9. Letting it all Go

AN: This one is extremely long, but it's my favorite chapter so far. It explains a lot of what's going on at the time. Also, I'm working on Ch. 10 right now, and it too is extremely long but action packed. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Mass Effect: Aftermath

Letting it all Go

Shepard moved away from Kaidan as they lay together in their new Presidium apartment provided to all Counselors or ambassadors. Kaidan's arms were wrapped around him as they cuddled was the artificial star lit the outside casting a shadow in the room. Shepard felt alive again, and he was so happy that Kaidan was spending his shore leave from the _Normandy_ with him. It felt so right, after all this time, and Shepard could not help but feel safe in his arms.

Shepard kissed Kaidan's hand as he nuzzled closer to him.

Kaidan kissed the back of Shepard's neck, and he shriveled up like a turtle.

"What," Kaidan chuckled.

"You know about my shoulders."

"Best weak spot in the galaxy," Kaidan answered with a low, almost whispery voice as he moved both of his hands to Shepard's shoulders.

Shepard cringed in a good way, feeling himself give into the motions of Kaidan as he rubbed so smoothly. He felt so overpowered by him. Though he could walk better, the cane was still a necessary part of his everyday life. His limp would never go away, and he knew that his former strength would never return. Yet, he felt comforted whenever Kaidan would wrap his arms around him. It made him feel… safe.

He had only seen Kaidan three times since the Citadel returned, and for short periods of time. So, this caused Shepard to never give up a chance to be held by him. It was lonely otherwise. Though Hackett had been right about a majority of the population being human, he knew none of them. Bailey had died defending the Citadel from the Reaper attack. Shepard greatly liked the man, and respected his decisions.

So, as a result, Shepard picked up the reins of head of C-Sec as well as the Human Counselor. He did not mind the C-Sec job as much because he still felt like he was in the action, though in reality is was mostly his agents that did the work, but as Counselor he did what Prime Minister Hackett told him to do. He was indeed pushing for Citadel Space to become a new part of the Alliance. He had managed to broker a deal the Turrians that they would get a chunk as well. And now all they needed to do is get a majority vote from the people of the Citadel. Shepard knew it would pass.

As he moved in to kiss the Major, a prompter rang out interrupting them. Shepard felt an annoyance, but knew he had to answer the call.

"Go get it," Shepard said playfully.

Kaidan grunted showing his annoyance. Shepard could not help but laugh against the sound of the incoming call. Shepard sat up, and put on his pants and shirt.

"Hello," he heard Kaidan say.

There was a moment of silence as Shepard felt like someone was watching him. He turned and saw Kaidan staring at him with deep expression of shock. Shepard knew this would not be good.

(^^^)

Shepard never liked the C-Sec uniforms, too bland for his taste. But, he was not about to change Citadel tradition even more than they had already done. He stepped off the shuttle and moved for the C-Sec HQ where three officers were being held in custody as well as a Salarian. If what he had heard from Kaidan was true, then the officers had a lot of explaining to do.

He limped his way into the front office as people stood at attention calling his name. She gave them a salute as they sat back to their stations. He moved up to the head secretary as she continued to type something to the extranet. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and dark hair.

"Hello, Shepard," she said with a voice that made Shepard give a small smile.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Jessica" he answered to her leaning on the table.

Jessica gave him a smile and crossed her arms with a playful look.

"I knew that the Major had returned from the _Normandy_. I covered for you," she stated.

She knew about him and Kaidan which he never complained. By now most of the Galaxy knew that they were together, even though they never were officially in the open about it. But, Shepard was thankful from all his subordinates who would ask him questions as to why he was late. Jessica's covering was what Shepard considered a blessing.

"Remind me to buy you a drink later," he played as she blushed and looked down at her console and he rubbed the back of his neck.

But now it was business. The C-Sec officers had done something horrible if it was true. Beating a woman of any race is just horrific, and the fact that each were human in what was an alien majority made it all the more worse. This would cause a panic, and even the thoughts of seeing Kaidan when he got home could not calm his anger beginning to boil. Normally, before the Reaper War ended, he would feel a burning sensation on his facial scars, and the cybernetics would glow red the angrier he got, but now it was not there. What he did to fire the Crucible must have destroyed those improvements Cerberus gave him.

The sliding doors opened to his quarters, and the three officers sat with their heads down. Clearly they did not want to look at him, they knew what they did.

Shepard crossed his arms, showed the anger in his face, and began to speak.

"What happened out there?"

"There was a human massacre out there," one spoke in a boyish voice.

"I know that, and we're dealing with it," answered Shepard. "Is it true what you three did?"

"She wasn't answering our questions."

"I don't care," barked Shepard. "You don't beat up a woman no matter what race she is! Whether you like it or not, this is a multispecies station! What would you do if a human woman was being beaten by two Turrian C-Sec members?"

There was silence, and Shepard wanted an answer. He slammed his fist against the wall.

"Give me an answer, now!"

That same person began to speak.

"We would be furious with the aliens, Commander."

"Exactly," Shepard answered. "There have been protests in the streets already from aliens who are almost on the edge as it is." Shepard paused. "We've all seen hell, and we are lucky to be alive. Let's not make it worse for those who've already seen too much," he finished calmly.

All of them looked up, and Shepard could see the apologetic looks in their eyes.

"If this ever happens again, you're off of C-Sec. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they all stated in unison.

Shepard turned and walked out the door, past Jessica. He had to go see this Salarian, and release him from custody himself. He could feel is leg hurting with every step, and he regretted having to use his cane again. People looked at him with a mixture of awe and sympathy. Shepard hated that. All he wanted was to get his old life back, and to not look so weak and powerless.

He moved over to his shuttle, and began to drive for the C-Sec Prison where the Salarian was located. Traffic was not as bad as it was some days, but Shepard did not mind. It would get him to his destination that much quicker.

He looked at what remained of the damage, and most had been rebuilt. The Citadel was beginning to move again, and now he could try to focus on the Wards bellow. That was where he worried about the most. Most of the humans were on the Presidium, while the minority aliens lived in near poverty, and Shepard wanted to fix that as much as he could. He remembered Bailey talking about how terrible it was down there. Shepard had never wanted anyone to really live in the conditions he had growing up on Earth with no home, not parents, only gangs and violence. That is what is happening in the wards, he thought. Maybe the Salarian could be the first step.

He parked the shuttle alongside another, and stepped out onto the white pavement. He was saluted as he walked into the Prison, and got access to Prisoner 10025, which is what number was given to the Salarian.

He walked over to the cell, and Shepard could see him sitting alone, hands crossed, and staring at the ground.

"Hello," stated Shepard.

The Salarian did not look up. His entire body nearly covered with an ominous shadow, he only made a small noise.

"How many more are you going to lock up before the Citadel is alien free," the Salarian finally asked.

Shepard was surprised. He did not expect to be asked a question like that.

"What do you mean," Shepard asked.

"Oh come now, Shepard," stated the Salarian still not looking at him. "Humans are taking over what _was_ ours." His voice was horse, sharp and full of anger. Shepard had not even introduced himself and the Salarian knew who he was. "You untied the galaxy only to turn your backs on everyone."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Shepard. "I understand there was a misshap with a few of our C-Sec Officers…"

"A few," exclaimed the Salarian who now was looking up. He eyes shined in the dim light a creep dark green. It made Shepard feel strange and surprised not being able to see his face. "C-Sec used to be one of the few things the old Citadel had that was good for all. Now it's nothing more than a Cerberus side arm."

"We destroyed the Cerberus program before the final push on the Reapers," said Shepard.

"And I was there that night," interrupted the Salarian. "I've been called the 'Salarian Krogan' for my bravery in the fight." He took a deep breath. "I fought hard for the Galaxy, and this is how I'm repaid." Shepard could hear his fury as he leaned forward revealing his face. "Fixing omni-tools and living in an apartment with no running water," he yelled. "And now you humans are beating women and taking everything we had away from us!"

Shepard took those words in, and thought long about them. He had no clue it was that bad.

"You really had no idea did you, Shepard," said the Salarian.

Shepard did not want to answer, but he knew he had to. He thought of a political way of getting it out.

"We knew that the situation in the wards needed… improvement."

"Improvement," laughed the Salarian. "For who… the humans?"

"No," answered Shepard. "All."

"Well it hasn't gone quite as you have planned then," said the Salarian leaning back. "Why are you here?"

Shepard began to think. He had remembered hearing about a Salarian people called a Krogan.

"Salarian Krogan," Shepard asked. "Your name is Hondorus."

"That's correct, Shepard."

"You say that like it's an insult."

"It should be," answered the Salarian dead faced.

Shepard again was surprised. Most had loved him; they even would not leave him alone. Were things that bad?

"I'm here to let you free, Hondorus."

Hondorus did not move. His arms were still crossed, and he was not moving.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better."

"I thought it would," answered Shepard.

"I have nothing, Shepard." Hondorus leaned forward. "My family… my entire family was killed. My son was only five. I came here to start over, make a new life, and you _humans_ tore that to shreds. Because of you, I have nothing!"

Shepard could not believe his ears. Many had lost everything, and now had a new chance. But he could not help but feel remorseful. Shepard had someone to go home to, someone to love. Hondorus had no one, and he had fought so hard during the war. Shepard thought of something comforting to say.

"Now that the Presidium is rebuilt, we can focus on the Wards," he said. "It's not too late."

"Yes it is," said Hondorus in a sinister voice. "You _humans_ will regret what you have done to the galaxy. I know your kind, Shepard. You'll take advantage of the circumstances the Reapers left the Galaxy, and move the Alliance deep into Citadel Space redrawing all the maps! Humans first, always," Hondorus finished.

Shepard began to think of how true his words were.

"The Citadel fleet cannot protect the Citadel in its current State. Most of their fleet was ultimately destroyed during the final attack. That Alliance is the best chance for full protection for all…"

Hondorus interrupted with, "For all, or for some?"

(^^^)

Hondorus had returned with a vengeance. He had joined one of the small Alien run parties promoting their dominance over the Humans known as the GFS (Galactic Federation of Species). It went from being a small group of 12 Salarians, Turians, Asari and Volus to something much larger. Because of Hondorus, now it had become the Citadel's third largest party, and the only one to have a multi species output.

The Salarian proved to be quite a public speaker. He used massive hand gestures, and screamed as loud as he could to rally his listeners.

"Equal protection for all," he exclaimed to a hot crowd cheering his name. "They lie! The Human Alliance will not throw their protection for all, only for some!"

The crowd would scream and jumped with joy as Hondorus ended his speech with his salute to the chest, and the others did the same. He wanted to start a war, and this was the beginning.

C-Sec had been on high end because of the several marches taking place in the Wards to protest humans. Hondorus himself would organize them, and despite all warnings from the Humans, he ordered all to not move, and stand firm. Shepard did not want any violence, and Hondorus had yet to show any signs of action. He could not order him arrested for, "Disturbing the Peace."

(^^^)

Hondorus could hear his name being called from inside the bar where most of the GFS's meetings took place. His Turian partner walked up to him.

"Next time come through the front way," he said now standing beside Hondorus.

Hondorus wanted to laugh, but fought the need to. He suppressed his emotions so that his speech could be made loud and clear.

"Nonsense, Primus." he managed to say. "My subordinates would only slow me down."

Primus crossed his arms. He scaled face with green and black patterns showed what looked like a frowning face.

"I feel you're not telling me something," Hondorus said not making eye contact.

Primus moved closer to his side, speaking lowly against the cheering of the crowd.

"There are humans in the room tonight. Try not to harp on the rhetoric." He paused, then continued with. "It would only put our names on the extranet."

Hondorus smiled and gave Primus to slight glance. He shoved his head upward in a cocky fashion, wanting the Turian to know he was in charge.

"Isn't that what we want?"

Before Primus could answer, he walked out onto the center stage as aliens stood in absolute praise. He took in the attitude showing no emotion, and crossing his arms in hope to make himself look bigger than he was. He looked around, and saw a group of Krogan's in tan battle armor standing around the edges of the room against the ominous blue lighting. He recognized them as those who attack the pro Human rally. He then saw the Warlord who shot that wounded Human in the face with his pistol. He was slightly excited to see him here. If they stayed and did to the Humans what he had hoped, he would want to speak with them, and use them to his advantage.

But now, it was time to make his speak. He held out a piece of paper.

"From the Alliance Navy signed Prime Minister Hackett," Hondorus said in a monotone voice. "Citadel space shall be turned over to the Alliance without question for full protection, and full representation." Hondorus ripped the paper in two, and threw it to the audience. Several clapped and stood. He saw the humans lean forward in their chairs. Hondorus raised his arms. "We will survive they say. What they mean is… They. Will. Survive!"

More of the crowd stood with a roaring applause. Hondorus held up his hands to silence them.

"And who are they," he asked loudly. "I mean the Humans." He pointed at them in the audience. "They spread a disease called the Alliance to empty headed dreamers!"

One Human stood.

"Rubbish!"

"That's right," exclaimed another Human.

"Shut up Humans," answered an Asari bellow Hondorus.

"The best way to rid the galaxy of them is a thermal clip! That is the only way to cure us of these idiots," Hondorus screamed throwing his fists down.

A glass full of an alcoholic beverage shot past his head, smashing against the wall behind him. He barley dodged it as the whole crowd stood and began to fight. The humans screamed and yelled as they punched anyone in their way. Hondorus merely stood and looked calmly at them all.

The Krogans began to move. One smacked a human with his skull plate knocking him out cold. The Warlord pushed a Human out of his way, swiping hard enough to knocking the man on his feet.

"Get out," he exclaimed with his deep, brash voice. It was like he wanted to sound louder than the crowd.

The rest of the Krogans grabbed the remaining Humans and pushed them outside the bar. The Warlord stood straight and looked directly at Hondorus with an excepting look. Hondorus saw this, and shook his head up and down keeping his chip up. The Krogan Warlord turned and walked out holding his pistol high. He had done just as Hondorus thought he would. Now he would have to contact the Volus financial officer Haazen.

(^^^)

Shepard could not stop thinking. He sat at his office at the Citadel Embraces and stared at his omni-tool blindly. He had to read something to the rest of the Council members, but his mind was so wrapped up in his own train of thought, he just stared blindly at it.

The Alliance had brokered a deal with the Turian Hierarchy about splitting Citadel Space, but the usually respective Turian people seemed split. The Turian Council Member Crassus openly supported the idea, but those under him, and even those just living here hated the idea. It surprised Shepard. He thought of Garrus, and how he usually was content with decisions the Hierarchy made even if he did not agree. So, Shepard knew this was going to be a fight. He had never seen the Civic Duty Race split over something so clearly before.

But, despite all of that, despite all of what is going on, Shepard could not stop thinking of the Major. He had just approved Kaidan's old Spectre status, and he was not sure if he was happy about it, or sad. Shepard had not seen him for the better part of a year, and he so missed being able to see him every day. Shepard could not believe it, but he missed being on the _Normandy_ and the war in general. He missed going places, and being through hell with Kaidan. Instead he is stuck doing political nonsense, and it was his entire fault. Shepard had to say yes to Hackett's offer.

There was a ring from his door. Someone wanted to come in. This jolted Shepard from his thoughts, and he looked up.

"it's open," he said.

The doors slid open and Crassus walked in with his normal strut.

"Shepard," he stated. "I'm glad we were able to get a deal together about Citadel Space."

"I do too," answered Shepard truthfully. "I think this is going to help unite our two relations more."

"You know," replied Crassus crossing his arms. "I never liked Humans, honestly anyways. But, after seeing my home completely destroyed by the Reapers," he paused and took a deep breath. "Your people proved that not all of you are Cerberus."

Shepard took that as a compliment and was proud. Crassus was not one to give them out free handedly much at all.

"Thank you," said Shepard sincerely. "But you do know that a majority of the Aliens here will not support it."

"Then they're blind," answered Crassus immediately. "What if another threat like the Reapers came?"

"Don't remind me," said Shepard shaking he head.

"Yeah, I know, Commander. But, as of right, now the Citadel is almost defenseless."

Shepard could not help but agree. With the combined power of the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, the Citadel would be safe from almost any attack. Though he knew it was dangerous to think that way, anything was better than what they had right now.

"My reports said that the Alliance was creating a time table for this to be passed," Crassus said unfolding his arms. "Did Hackett send it in yet?"

"Parliament has indeed," said Shepard with a cocky tone. "Three months…"

"The sooner the better," asked Crassus immediately back.

"Agreed," finished Shepard looking up at him and smiling.

(^^^)

The sliding doors shot open as Hondorus moved in. He could not deny that he felt nervous. He saw what these Krogan were able to do, and they knew how to do it well. They inflict fear to the Humans, and the GFS needed that. Though the party numbers were growing faster than any other on the Citadel, it was still a laughing stock to most Humans. The Krogan would fix this.

Several were fighting, punching each other while the rest laughed, or was target practicing. The room was brightly lit, and shuttle drove close outside.

"Who are you," asked a Krogan.

Hondorus looked up at the massive beast with wide eyes. He could not show his fear.

"I wish to speak with your… Battle Master," he answered.

"That's me," came a deeper voice from behind the Krogan. He pushed him out of the way, and looked directly at Hondorus. His plate was scarred, and painted a dark orange. "Who's asking," he finished with a snarl.

"My name is…" began Hondorus.

"Hondorus… the 'Salarian Krogan'," interrupted the Battle Master with a smile. He laughed hard and leaned back. "The Human hater… just like us…"

"I'm here on…"

"Official business no doubt," said the beat motioning for Hondorus to follow.

He reluctantly replied as Krogan moved around him, beating each other up and laughing.

"Oh," stated the Krogan. "We hate the humans. Tell us where they are," he began turning to look down at him, "and there'll be a fight."

"That's why I'm here…" Hondorus stopped realizing he did not know the brute's name.

"My name is Utan, a battle hardened Krogan Battle Master."

"Utan," finished Hondorus. "We want you're Krogan."

"Hmm," exhaled Utan butting his hand to his massively bulky chin. "I did hear your speech that night the Humans were in there, and was impressed with your bluntness."

Hondorus felt the compliment knowing how Krogan talked.

"Thank you," he said.

"And joining you would let us kill and terrorize more Humans," asked Utan.

"As many as possible," answered Hondorus feeling that he had to power in the room now. The tide has turned. No longer did he feel nervous, or scared. He now felt confident.

"My soldiers are strong, and willing to die to end the Human reign in space," Utan said confidently, showing a sense of pride. "But, there is one problem… we're unemployed."

He gave a rough smile looking down at Hondorus. Hondorus reached out his hand, shook Utan's and he smiled back.

"Welcome to the GFS, Utan."

(^^^)

Volus executives proved to be what Hondorus needed to gain the money to raise his small personal army. From them selling, and being able to convince others to donate to the GFS cause, things were going well for them. Their flag had just been created, and Hondorus adored it, and loved its simplicity yet hypnotic appearance.

The flag had a dark red outer color, and with a white circle in them idle with four circles forming a square at the center. But, what he loved the most about it was the middle triangle directly in the center of the square. It was a beautiful piece of art in his eyes.

He gave the order that all members of the party wear them on their right arm, if they had a right arm that is. Elcor were largely involved in the GFS, and their upper right leg was where they placed theirs.

Walking through the Wards, Hondorus was excited to see so many civilians wearing the armband. Some shops had signs reading, "No services for Humans" written in large, bold letters. He even managed to laugh, something he had not done voluntarily for a long, long time.

One day, Hondorus was buying some Batarian Chard Whine for himself to crack open to relax for once. He bought it, and the clerk, who was a very pretty Asari, told him not to pay.

"You sure," he asked.

She turned her body to the right, and showed the arm band of party recognition.

"I believe in what you're doing for the Citadel, My Leader," she said with a flirtatious voice. "For everything you've done to preserve our culture, that's the least I could do." She smiled and looked at him.

"Well," Hondorus smiled. "I'll have to thank you, then won't I."

"No," the Asari answered back, her smile growing bigger. "Thank you."

He was beginning to turn around when she shouted back to him. Hondorus did without hesitation, being intrigued by her.

"What are your future plans," she said, suddenly shooting her head down and glowing a slight shade of red. "I mean for the party… I mean."

"Just keep going the way it is," he said gaining a smile of his own. "Let things roll more and more, and wait for opportunities to arise." He paused, then realized something. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Lucia Nolyt, my Leader," she said bowing her head.

"Please," began the Salarian. "Call me Hondorus."

(^^^)

They met a day later at Presidium Essential, as fancy of a restaurant as there could be in the wards. Hondorus was happy to see her in a purple, pink dress that showed off her hips elegantly. He walked up to her, grabbed her hands and looked up at her directly in the eyes. She smiled down at him, and gave a large smile.

"You look nice," Hondorus said with his smile growing larger.

"Thank you, my... Hondorus," she said catching herself.

She remembered, he thought. That made him feel happy, and not alone for once.

"Come on," he said pulling away. "Let's get a table."

They were seated by a Turian waiter, and he seemed quite pleased to see them. He too had on the GFS armband, and Hondorus noticed how nervous he sounded when speaking.

"Here you are," the Turian stated with a slight tremble. His mandibles twitched, and Hondorus recognized it as a nervous twitch all Turians have. "And may I say, My Leader, it's an honor to serve you."

"Thank you," stated the flattered Salarian.

The Turian walked away as more aliens moved into the restaurant, all talking and whispering about them.

"I've got to ask," said Hondorus. "How old are you?" He hoped she would not take offense to this. Asari living a thousand years, he had to know.

"I'm 239," she said with a smile.

"You look amazing for 239," Hondorus complimented her. "I feel so old compared to that."

"Really," asked Lucia. "I know Salarians have short lives," she finished, then frantically waving her hands, "Please take no offense to that, I'm so sorry." She hung her head down. "I'm so awkward."

Hondorus laughed at sat back in his chair, feeling his scars on his face. His smile quickly went away.

"Hey," Lucia said in a comforting voice. She reached out and placed her hand over the scar. "What happened?"

Hondorus was surprised when she did that. He was not used to physical contact ever since the Reaper War began. He liked it, but tried not to show too much emotion as she continued to softly massage the wound.

"Yeah," he began. "I got it on Earth during the final push at…"

She interrupted him before he could finish his statement with, "So not only are you a Political Genius, but you are a war hero." She smiled and took her hand off his soft face. "You're just perfect."

Hondorus smiled. He had been called several thing, but not perfect.

"I've never been called that before. I like it," he said jokingly.

Lucia smiled and placed her hands over his. He found if funny how she had five fingers, and he only had three. It felt strange at first, but then he came to like the sensation. He was not used to this, he kept repeating in his head.

"The Council is up for re-election soon. You should run," said Lucia.

"I barley know you and you're already demanding I do things," Hondorus answered smiling.

Lucia moved away, keeping her smile, and said, "I don't start that way for anyone. You can do it, and win too."

"Maybe," stated Hondorus looking at her hands. "Maybe not as well."

"It's worth a shot. The Citadel needs someone like you up there opposing the likes of Shepard. The GFS needs a voice, and you're the only candidate suitable to handle the responsibilities." She pulled away her hands. "Plus, you're an attractive Salarian."

"I'll take that as a compliment," shot Hondorus right back to her, his smile turning into a smirk. "I'm not sure we're ready yet."

"Look around you, Hondorus," Lucia exclaimed. "See how many are in here that have the armband? You're a hero to these people, and you can help us take back what is ours."

"You're smart for your age," Hondorus answered looking into her eyes.

"War changes you," she said seductively. "You should know that."

Hondorus' smile did not go away, and he shook his head up and shook it.

"What's your story," he asked.

"Reapers," she answered, "killed my whole family."

"Same here." Hondorus wanted to comfort her, keep her from braking down. "I lost everyone I knew."

"I'm sorry, Hondorus."

Hondorus took her hand again and said, "No, it's made me who I am today, and you who you are today. I like who I'm seeing, Lucia."

She smiled, wiped the few tears from her face, and looked at Hondorus. Her eyes were beautiful and soul piercing. He wanted to know her more. She seemed smart, intelligent, and her hatred of the Humans made her just as appealing. She was even caring for him, and he touch reminded him of what compassion felt like.

"I had a nice home on the Presidium," Lucia said. Hondorus could tell she was changing the subject. "When it was rebuilt, my home was gone, and replaced with one run by Humans. I had to rent it, and eventually the cost was too great." She looked down, and Hondorus was not going to let go of her hand. "I had to move away to the wards. It took time, but I got used to it."

"It's not fun," Hondorus said. "Life is tough down here." He paused, thought of something to say. "But many good people have come from the hardship… including you."

"Are you trying to flirting with me," Lucia asked blushing.

Hondorus smiled and answered with, "I'm out of practice."

She laughed, and he enjoyed her smile. Hondorus had not been with anyone for a long time, and now he felt like this was going to go somewhere.

(^^^)

Hondorus announced his candidacy for Salarian Councilor with a thunderous applause from not only Salarian hands, but just about every species except Human. The current Salarian Councilor knew he had no chance of winning, and spoke to Shepard several times. Hondorus looked at him as a Human puppet, and someone who had to be dealt with.

Several times, the Krogan militia, now called 'The Tanners', snuck their way past security and sent smoke bombs, or other blunt objects into his office. Shepard had given the order for top security of the Salarian, and gave strict observation issues onto Hondorus, all in which Hondorus ignored.

He was nearly unstoppable. Shepard had passed strict sanctions against the GFS as violence escalated between Humans and Alien Species. He forbade any public assemble for the party, and even with those, Aliens still gathered around that one Salarian war hero. C-Sec tried several times to break up the rallies, but it caused nothing but more tension to rise. Shepard made several public appearances condemning the GFS, and the Human support was almost unanimous. But, the Humans were the ones being targeted, and any Alien who had the guts to openly oppose the onslaught was murdered brutally by Tanners. Shepard knew that the situation was getting worse.

But still, the Alliance had to step in. The Citadel had the _Ascension_ and that was it for protection from outer attack. The Humans were not about to back down from these threats, and still stood tall with Shepard about handing over space to both the Turian Hierarchy and the Alliance. He promised several times that all species would be treated equally, and still the Aliens refused to budge. They were convinced that Citadel Space was theirs, and it would remain that way.

The decision date was getting closer and closer. The Asari and Turians were the only species to be torn about the situation. The Asari Shepard could understand, but the Turians surprised him completely. Those who were loyal to the Hierarchy were pretty straight forward, and many had served during the Reaper War. Many even respected Shepard enough to obey his orders. But those who were opposed were mainly civilians who were refugees here during the war, and had lived to see another day. Many were even in their version of teenage adolescence.

The Asari split was much more brutal now that a person named Lucia Nolyt had taken Hondorus' side with the GFS. They were proving to be quite a team, and she was gathering a large amount of Asari followers who were at one point undecided. The GFS crowds were only getting larger, and more violent as time went by. The Humans still were holding their ground.

Shepard began to get aggressive towards the crowds. Now, he ordered C-Sec personnel to attack, and disperse any assembly. Hondorus had been at several of these, but it was not enough. All that happened were several bloody sprawls in the lower Wards between the Humans and Tanners. The Krogan militia was proving to be bad news for C-Sec. Many innocent people were being beaten to a pulp by them, and their leader Utan was paying no attention to the Arrest threats Shepard was personally sending him.

Enough was enough, and Shepard knew what he had to do. He placed an arrest order for Hondorus, and it was made so.

(^^^)

Hondorus sat beside Lucia, and he felt happy. It had been a long day for him, 16 speeches in five hours. He surprised himself, though his voice was slightly cracked from all the yelling.

His mind forgot about polotics as he got closer to his lovers body. She tightened her grip on his hand, and gave him a small kiss while caressing one of his horns. He backed away and smiled, felt like he had to say something to her.

"You and I," he said, "make a good team."

"Glad you found me," she asked seductively.

"Of course," he answered moving for her blue lips. "Even if you turned out not to be a great help." He kissed her again, loving the taste.

Then, a Tanner body guard barged into their room. His shotgun was at the ready.

"My leader," he exclaimed. "There are C-Sec Officers here for your…" The Krogan paused and looked down, cocking his gun. "They want to arrest you."

"Under who's authority," Hondorus asked standing up, leaving Lucia behind.

"Councilor Shepard," answered the Tanner.

Hondorus found a hatred rise inside of him. He knew this day would come eventually, he just did not expect it now. He gritted his teeth, rubbed his scar, and listened for anything. Footsteps were coming for their room, and he understood that it was over.

"Stand down Soldier," Hondorus finally said, calming himself down. "I can at least face this ith dignity."

"Hondorus," whispered Lucia getting off of the couch, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "We can escape before it's too late. The party needs you."

He looked over at her, kissed her hand, and replied, "I'll be alright, Lucia. Just keep things going the best you can while I'm gone." He smiled at her half hardly hoping to comfort her. Though she smiled back, he knew it was fake just like his.

The Officers were at their door, guns ready to be drawn as the Krogan let them walk in.

"Mister Hondorus," asked one in a blue beret. "By order of Citadel Council, you are under arrest."

Hondorus held out his hands, ready to be cuffed with their omni-tools. The orange glow wrapped around his wrists, and he felt the tightness. One Human grabbed his shoulder, and began to move him for the stairway.

"Hondorus," shouted Lucia.

The officers stopped, allowing him to look directly at her. Her eyes were watering with tears, and he felt horrible being able to not comfort her.

"I'll be alright." He smiled and finished with, "They'll let you come see me once in a while."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I won't let you down," she said while doing so.

"I know."

Hondorus was lead downstairs by the Humans, and brought the C-Sec Shuttle. They pushed him inside, and slammed the doors shut in his face. He looked up at the window, and saw Lucia staring down at him. She waved holding he mouth, clearly crying. Hondorus tried not to show any emotion, but could not hold back a tear as it ran down his dark orange face. Then, the shuttle took off for the prison.

(^^^)

While in prison, Hondorus was welcomed almost. Many of the Alien guards treated him like a king, allowing him to have visitors whenever he wanted, especially Lucia Nolyt. He had managed to write a book documenting his life, and how the Citadel should be run. But, most shockingly was how he wanted to eradicate all Human presence from Citadel life. He spoke of how they were considered, "impure" and "an unwanted plague."

Shepard had managed to download a copy from the extranet and read it thoroughly. It was then that he released just how crazy the Salarian Krogan was. To his delight, the book wound up being a failure, and a mere 20,000 copies were sold. Shepard was still concerned, and continued to place hard sanctions on the GFS.

That was not stopping Lucia from continuing to inspire Asari and other species to rally behind Hondorus. She was quite a public speaker as well, and proving to become a threat for Shepard. She not only blamed humans for their misfortune, but also Shepard himself for silencing the, "Beloved Leader". Her attacks had been direct, and now it was personal for Shepard to get involved.

The next meeting was held in the Wards where it usually was, and Shepard attended surrounded by dozens of well armored C-Sec Officers. As soon as Lucia appeared, he ordered the soldiers to open fire into the crowd. The officers did so without question, and many fell as the streets ran red with blood. Lucia managed to escape with help from the Tanners and a new group of Turian ex-soldiers she called, "The Black Shirts."

He walked through the dead bodies, and felt no emotions other than rage. His cane by his side, he stepped over every body, and looked for anything that would peak his interest. Each dead corpse held the GFS armband, and he knew he was up not against a party, but now a religion of sorts. This was more than philosophical beliefs, but a way of life for these people. He began to feel guilty for doing what he had just done. But, it was the only way to wake them up from the indoctrination of Hondorus and Lucia. Shepard was certain of this, and would continue to fight and struggle to protect what was right.

"You're no different than the Illusive Man," came a cracked voice from the piles of bodies.

Shepard turned and looked to see a Salarian trying to move, crawling for him.

"You destroyed the Cerberus base and for what," the Salarian coughed with his green blood rolling down his mouth. "You… just… don't… know what you're… getting…" He slouched over with an exhale and died.

Shepard limped over to him, turning him over with his cane and saw his face. His uniform suggested that he was a soldier during the Reaper War who had fought on Earth. He dropped his head, knowing just what was about to happen on the Citadel.

(^^^)

When he arrived back to his apartment, he opened up his console and linked his private terminal. He prayed that there would be some good news to be read, or better yet, something from Kaidan.

It had been a year since he last saw him. Those brown eyes, his hair, his smile, the thoughts shooting through Shepard's mind. He still loved the man so much, and he missed him twice as much. He truly felt alone on the Citadel. No one other than Jessica gave him comfort at all. But, he had to do his job, and understood that being a soldier meant being gone for long stretches of time. He remembered just how it hurt Kaidan after their confrontation of Horizon, and now knew just how Kaidan felt afterwards.

There was nothing from him. Shepard shut everything off, wanted to cry, but knew it was just the stress of dealing with the GFS coming to a head. He felt so alone, so helpless and weak, but what hurt the most was the fact he would never heal from the wounds caused during the War. He would never again be the man he once was, the man all knew and cherished. He thought of Kaidan again, wondered what he would do in this situation.

Shepard imagined being wrapped in his arms, being held lovingly, and accepted. But, it had been so long since he felt any affection at all, he found it hard to remember the feeling of Kaidan's hands. He immediately shot his mind away from that, not wanting it to consume him.

There was a loud crash, and the window behind him shattered as a brick came flying through it. He ducked under his desk as fast as he could, and heard the shuttle fly away outside, and he stood back up. It had a GFS logo on the back of it, and he knew it was another one of their scare tactics.

Shepard turned and looked for the brick, and saw it had a piece of paper wrapped around it. He unfolded it, and read what is said. "This is for all those you killed." He ripped it into pieces and screamed, feeling all his anger come to a boiling point. He smashed a vase beside him with his hands, and threw his cane across the room. Shepard felt the need to exhale all of his anger at that one moment, and so he did. He had controlled his anger for too long, and was now letting it all go. He tore paper, smashed anything that could break, and then fell to the floor with a loud thud. Tears streamed down his face and onto the cold floor. And the coldness was exactly how he felt. For the first time in so long, he was letting it all go. What made it worse for him was that there was no one here to comfort him, or hold him tightly. Shepard was just there, holding himself, and letting it all go.

Letting it all go…

(^^^)

Shepard's shuttle pulled up to Citadel Tower as hundreds of Aliens swarmed him. Many shouted, "Let him go!" or "Citadel forever!" Either way, they were angry and furious not at C-Sec, not at Humans, but at _him_, and only him.

Officers pushed the aliens away, keeping them from grabbing Shepard, or throwing something at him. He put his cane forward, and limped his way up the stairs into the tower where the decision for Citadel Space would be made. He tried to ignore all those wanting to tear his head off, but he could not help but look at them all and shake his head.

The Salarian Councilor had been thankful to Shepard. Now, his job ran unopposed, and he clearly would remain to be a Council representative. He agreed to support the Citadel Space exchange to turn it over to the Alliance. Shepard liked that he got the support he needed, but he hated how he got it. Politician prerogatives made him want to vomit, but that's what he just did. With every little step he tool, he knew had had become what he hated the most. What a hypocrite, he kept saying to himself. But who else would be able to do it? The Prime Minister had trusted him enough he would allow Shepard to do this. But why, he asked. Is it because I'm such a public figure that I would be the only one? The war is over.

He limped up to his panel, and he could hear the whispers from the inner crowd. Crassus stood beside him, shaking his head with a Turian smile. Shepard returned it, knowing they had one the long, out drawn battle. The Salarian and Asari Councilor just stood still. Shepard held his head high, and loved the view of the Tower had had. He did feel all powerful, but he knew that letting that power get to his head was dangerous. So, naturally he did anything he could to ignore the thought.

The chimes rang, and Shepard began to speak.

"We now call this meeting to order."

Several Alliance soldiers stepped forward, standing where Shepard had during the Geth attacks while hunting Saren.

Crassus spoke out with, "This is to decide the future of Citadel Space, and furture protection against outside threats."

"Like hell you are," shouted a Turian voice from the crowd.

Shepard held up his hands to silence the crowd. They did not comply, and Shepard felt annoyed. They were all blind to the situation. He decided to speak against the commotion, finally having enough.

'Sectors 1-25 go to the Alliance for full protection, while 26-45 go to the Turian Hierarchy for full protection. Asari, Salarian, any species in the Galaxy still has full reign to go anywhere within Citadel Space as they have done before."

"Lies," came an Asari voice.

Shepard continued with, "Will the Alliance representatives give their case."

"We will," said one soldier stepping forward. "We promise to treat all species equally," the soldier exclaimed making, 'equally' stand out. "Nothing will change for life on the Citadel."

A Salarian stood up and exclaimed, "For the Humans!"

The crowd sheered for him. Shepard looked over at the Humans within one side of the room, all shaking their heads at the Aliens. Many began to shout insults back at each Turian, Asari, or anyone shouting at them.

Shepard began to shout again, and he announced the Council to vote.

Omni-tools flashed, and each Councilor cast their vote. The decision was unanimous, and Citadel Space was to be turned over. Humans cheered, while the united Aliens began to shake with anger. Many began to climb over the railings, and Shepard ordered C-Sec to escort them off the premises. Many resisted only be smacking with the butts of guns, and pushing out the door.

Shepard knew this was a great victory for the Galaxy, but he felt like he had just lost a battle. He hated feeling so mistrusted. He was not used to this feeling, and it made him feel sad and empty inside. He looked down at his panel, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw it was Crassus with his mandibles cocked upwards to make a smile. He shook his head up and down. Shepard did all he could to give a fake smile, and he looked back down, thinking of what was about to come.


	10. A Battle for the Citadel

Mass Effect: Aftermath

A Battle for the Citadel

Shepard watched as the _Destiny Ascension_ was painted into the Alliance colors of blue and white. He could not help but admire the way it looked, but it had nothing on the _Anderson_. It sat there between the Citadel's perfectly still, and it reminded him of the SR-2. He missed being out in space, the feeling of freedom. Kaidan was out there, saving whoever he could. Shepard only hoped he was leading well, and picked up his reigns.

But, Shepard could hear the cheering bellow him as the Citadel flag was lowered and the Alliance's in its place. Shepard crossed his arms, not sharing their joy, but feeling accomplished for fulfilling Hackett's wishes. He always admired that man, especially during the Reaper War. Given what the situation was, Shepard thought he had done well at rebuilding the Galaxy a piece at a time.

His mind was cut short by the sound of gun fire, and people screaming. Shepard looked down and saw a group of Krogan charging into the crowd, weapons blazing. A C-Sec Officer grabbed Shepard, and pulled him down as shells ricochet off of the railing.

"Get some men down here, Corporal," Shepard ordered pulling out his heavy pistol.

The Corporal complied with his head shaking, and kept his head down as he moved away.

Shepard tried to get to his feet, but still felt his legs trembling before him. He regretted leaving his cane back at his office. Then, he heard more gun fire and a woman screaming. He grabbed the railing, pulled himself up with his right arm, and shot two shots at the Krogan.

He recognized them. The tan armor gave it away, and he felt his anger boil up. They had been beating and murdering Humans for months. They had to do with the GFS and Hondorus, and were nicknamed the Tanners. Shepard looked around for the closest C-Sec officer, and found him.

"Hawkins," he exclaimed.

Hawkins looked over at him reloading his Avenger Assault rifle.

"Yes, Commander," he asked.

"Get a squad together, and try to flank them before they get to anymore civies!"

Hawkins wiped his sweat drenched hair out of the way and pointed at a few soldiers behind him.

"You two, come with me," he ordered. "Commander, can you keep us covered?"

"We'll pop smoke, and keep them busy while you set up," answered Shepard reloading his pistol. "Now get moving!"

He flipped on his omni-tool and called in for support.

"C-Sec HQ, this is Commander Shepard, please respond," he pleaded.

There was no answer as he heard a shuttle fly in from above. He followed it with his blue eyes as it landed directly in the line of fire. He saw shotgun blasts pop from the window as three more tan Krogans joined the battle.

Shepard gave the order for smoke, and the tin canisters flew into the battle bellow. Shepard shot again at one of the Krogan shredding its shields. It took cover as Shepard had to reload. He tried again to contact the HQ.

"This is Commander Shepard, we are under attack, please respond!"

This time there was static. He felt relieved that someone was trying to get through.

"Shepard," cried a woman's voice.

"Jessica," Shepard said hearing her frantic tone. "What's going on?"

"It's the Tanners, Shep," she exclaimed as guns shots were heard in the background. "They're everywhere! We have no one left up here!"

"No one," asked Shepard shocked. He knew there were guards there. "Where are the guards?"

"They've been deployed to the Wards," she screamed. "It's everywhere!"

"Hold on Jessica," he answered. "We're coming to get you!"

"Please hurry," she replied in a scared voice as she cut off.

Shepard put the omni-tool away, and called Hawkins.

"Hawkins, come in," he ordered.

"Yeah, I'm almost in position!"

"I'm placing you in charge here," he said as shotgun shells flew past him. "I'll leave two men up here to keep the Tanners occupied!"

"What the hell is going on," asked Hawkins before static cut him off.

"The whole station is under attack! Hold out as long as you can, and keep them busy," Shepard ordered while his mind was racing with ideas. He felt that Hondorus was behind this. It was obvious because the use of Tanners. But, he thought. He felt that there was more to come. He thanked god that enemy aircraft had yet to show up.

Shepard looked away from his omni-tool, then pointed at two soldiers.

"Private Zira, Sargent Cornelius," he barked. "Come with me! We're making it back to HQ!"

Zira was a strong woman with long, black hair, and she was extremely tall. Shepard liked her, and knew she would go a long way in C-Sec. He had no idea if that was her real name or not, but that is what everyone called her. Cornelius was just as strong of a man. His hair was short and blonde, but he had piercing grey eyes. Shepard trusted him more than most on the Citadel.

"Why," asked Zira reloading he Avenger. "The fight is here, sir!"

The way she spoke reminded Shepard of Ashley. It made him miss her a lot, but he could not let his past affect what was going on right now.

"I don't know, Private. But its station wide," answered Shepard.

"What of the guards," asked Cornelius.

"Dead, now let's move," he shouted. "Covering fire!"

The two remaining soldiers shot blindly at the Krogan bellow. By now, Hawkins was in position firing thermal detonators down at them. The explosions killed only a hand full of the Tanners. One Human fired a concussive shot down into the pit, and was immediately shot in the face by a shotgun blast. His blood splattered onto the ground and the wall behind him.

Shepard could not pay attention. Him, Zira and Cornelius pushed Human Civilians out of the way at the shot as fast as they could for an elevator. Shepard could feel his leg throbbing with pain with each hobble forward. Zira tapped his back, and he knew she was trying to help him on his way.

There was fire pouring out to the surrounding buildings, and downed shuttles littered the street. A few C-Sec Officers helped pull charred bodies from the wreckage. Just then, there was a thermal explosion causing a man to light on fire, followed by a biotic warp causing another to fly backward. Shepard could hear the person's back snap as he hit a buildings wall.

Shepard shot twice at an Asari charging forward, followed by several Tanners. His left arm still feeling limp and not wanting to move, he took cover. Zira shots at the Asari before she could throw another warp. The thermal rounds pierced the Asari's shields, then tore into her blue flash causing gushes of blood to spit on the ground. The Krogan began to open fire. Zira took a few hits to her shields before taking cover and reloading.

Cornelius fired a concussive shot, knocking a Krogan to his feet. Shepard shot twice at the beast directly in the head. He felt horrible for not being able to do more. Zira and Cornelius had to do the bulk, but they were doing their job, and extremely well.

Shepard observed the area, seeing how several Asari were coming in the rear to give the Krogan more cover. He gave them credit, the enemy was well organized. His mind was interrupted as the shuttle shook as more shots pierced the armor, snapping him back into reality.

"Zira," he barked. She looked over to him and waved. "Give the Sargent and I cover! We're braking for the elevator!"

"Roger that, Commander," she answered.

Cornelius moved next to Shepard and placed his glove covered hand on Shepard's uniform.

"Can you make it," he asked.

Shepard gave him a look trying to convey his opinion. Cornelius merely smiled, and Shepard knew he had succeeded.

"Let's move, Sergeant," Shepard finally said. "Zira, cover fire now!"

Cornelius threw a smoke grenade and he ran past Shepard hobbling as fast as he could. He could hear Zira behind him lay down a nonstop barrage of fire with her Avenger. Shepard felt the need to shoot with his pistol towards the enemy, but knew it would only slow him down. Cornelius was already at the elevator and fired another Concussive shot. Shepard then was able to reach him, and called for Zira. She reloaded, then ran as fast as Shepard ever saw her move for the elevator.

Shepard punched a button rigging to the HQ, and the doors slammed shut. They could hear the screaming and the explosions with every floor, causing him to remember Anderson and him when the first Reapers landed on Earth. The horrific noises made him want to cringe, and this time it was not every species, this felt worse. The aliens were targeting Humans, and only Humans. This was not synthetic/artificial life, but other organics.

The hatred had boiled over. Shepard hoped that with Hondorus on the Council that things would calm down, instead this showed it was worse.

The elevator doors opened as gunfire immediately shot into the room. Shepard fell and shot with his good hand in the direction. Zira successfully threw a flash grenade, and he could hear Turians now, screaming. Cornelius fired his Avenger at them, killing both. He reached down for Shepard, and he tumbled up.

"You alright, Commander," Cornelius asked.

"I'll be fine, come on." He motioned forward.

"Shepard, look at them," Zira exclaimed leaning over the dead corpses.

Shepard limped forward to her side, reloading his pistol, and saw the bodies. The Turian battle armor was painted black, with red lights on their back.

"Black Shirts," said Cornelius.

"Hondorus' personal guards," Zira asked. "This is getting bad."

"It never was good," Shepard replied against the sound of explosions. "Come on. We got to get to HQ," he concluded.

The continued to move forward against the rubble, seeing wounded Humans laying the street, and Shepard wished he could do more to help. He had no medigel to hand out, and neither did Cornelius and Zira. HQ was still far away, and they needed to get their as fast as possible. The fighting had stopped here, and had been pushed forward.

The closer they got closer, the more constant the gunfire got. Shot flew past their heads, and Zira pushed Shepard down. Black Shirts pushed their way into the ally and began to lay down surprising fire.

"What the…" began Shepard eating the rubble on the ground.

"You shouldn't be here," she said like she was not paying attention.

Cornelius took cover, firing a concussive shot knocking a Turian on its feet. Zira piled rubble to keep Shepard quiet, and fired the Avenger blindly. Shepard had a hard time moving. He leg pulsed with sheer agony, and his left arm was refusing to do any movement. He opened up his omni-tool and tried to get in contact with Jessica.

"Jessica, this is Shepard, come in," he exclaimed.

There was no answer, and shots plunged beside him. Zira replied with a few bursts of her own, hitting a Black Shirt directly in the head. Shepard began to worry as the amount of fire increased heavily. Now, biotic shots smacking into ruined shuttlecrafts.

"Commander Shepard," exclaimed a voice. "Over here!"

Shepard looked over, forgetting his leg pains and seeing a C-Sec Officer waving from far away.

"Cornelius, get ready to move for that position!"

Cornelius gave him an okay with a thumb up, and Zira shot wildly into to Black Shirts and Asari soldiers. Shepard limped forward as the C-Sec Officer gave them a cross fire pinning down the Turians. That was when Shepard felt a strong pain throbbing wildly at his hip. It was not a wound, but he knew that if he did not rest soon he would be useless.

Explosions could be heard from above as Cornelius helped Shepard down the stairs and into a dark room full of weapons and ammo. Shepard looked at it and knew what was about to happen.

"Commander," said the Officer. "You're the first good sign we have got."

"What's happened here," asked Shepard as an explosion shot out from outside.

"A lot," stated the soldier wiping some blood from his face. "The attack started so soon. They got my squad leader, and we've been unorganized since then."

Shepard felt annoyed.

"You ranks says Sargent, use it and take command," he barked.

The Sargent backed away, looking ashamed.

"Sir," he began. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The whole squad is dead, and I'm all that's left to guard here."

Shepard shook his head, knowing right there and then that this was all planned. He placed his hand on the Sargent's shoulder to comfort him as best he could.

"We'll," he said. "At least you're doing a good job holding here."

"I won't be able to for long. At first it was just Black Shirts, now Asari Biotics are after us. Damned Aliens," he trailed off. "We save them, you save them, and this is how they repay us?"

"Don't blame them, answered Shepard. "Blame the GFS and Hondorus. Get mad at him."

"So he is behind it, then," the Sargent said putting his head down.

"Unfortunately, I know he is."

It was then that the Sargent looked shock, as if he just came to a revelation.

"Commander," he shouted. "That means that the Turian Councilor and Asari are in danger! They're going after them and you!"

Shepard already knew that he would be a target. But now it was everywhere, all over the Citadel. The station was on fire, and Hondorus had executed his attack perfectly. First, the GFS made sure it was a day that the Alliance Navy could not help, then they took out all communications with the outside universe, and finally take out all head leaders of the Council.

'What of HQ," Shepard finally asked.

"They won't hold out much longer. Last I heard was…"

Shepard did not want to hear it. He held up his hand, motioning for the Sargent to be silent, hanging his head down to look at the floor. He then saw Zira step up beside him, her feet close to his.

"Let's go, Commander," she said in a comforting voice as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Shepard smacked it away, then began to move, ignoring the sheer pain of his leg.

"Cornelius, stay here and help defend this depot," he said in anger.

The man saluted, then moved over to the Sargent.

"I won't let you down."

"Zira, come with…"

Zira interrupted Shepard barging forward to his side. She said in a concerned voice, "Shepard, look at you. You can barely walk, and your arm isn't much better."

"You're out of line," snapped Shepard feeling his anger.

"Go ahead and reprimand me, Commander. I'm still not going to stop. We'd be better off here trying to get a base for communication up."

Shepard only could look at her with his face turning beat red with fury. He wanted so hard to punch Zira right in the face, but he controlled it, knowing he needed all he could. As his mind slowed, he came to revelation that she was right. He wanted to save Jessica so much, but the greater of the Citadel had to be first priority.

"I'm sorry, Zira," Shepard said honestly. "It's just…"

"Jessica… yeah I know, sir," Zira replied with a smile.

Shepard looked over at her. He felt his eyes beginning to whelp with tears, but he looked away and blinked rapidly for the water to disperse. He could not help but think of Earth when the Reapers first landed. Shepard had no choice but to leave Anderson behind.

"She's one of the only things holding me down here," he said under his breath. He shot his head forward, looked directly at Zira. "Get a communicator set up before another attack comes our way. I have a feeling we'll be stuck here."

"With all due respect, I'll do a rescue mission to HQ, and you stay here," retorted Zira.

"That sounds like an order, Sargent."

"Maybe it is," she said smiling. "You're not going anywhere."

"Hurry then," finished Shepard as she moved out the door running as fast as she could.

As time passed, the fighting got more intense. Civilians from other races joined in the attacks on the streets. Shepard managed to organize a temporary chain of command with him still at the depot. It was being used as a short term HQ, and the place where all information was relayed. The bulk of the attack was on their left flank, and most of the C-Sec reserve he had gathered had to be stationed there.

The Tanners were not letting up to their right. Hawkins was doing a good job at keeping them at bay, but ammunition was running dangerously low. He had sent a runner to Shepard, and he sent back with what he could muster just as a Biotic Attack came forward. It had been close. Cornelius and the Sargent held out well, managing to play off each other. Shepard was impressed with them.

Blood covered the streets, and the fighting managed to not slacken, but got far more intense. Shepard had shot a Salarian up close, and he saw the hatred in its eyes. All the enemy's anger was at them. This would not be an easy fight.

(^^^)

"Get in the shuttle," exclaimed a human C-Sec Officer waving his gun around to clear the area.

Next to him was a Turian in the blue battle armor. He had is Avenger to his side, spraying the black shirts from getting a good shot at their target.

"Move, move," he shouted reloading his riffle.

Crassus felt himself pushed into the shuttle dodging several waves of gun fire. The human soldier shot out the side window, then called for the remaining Turian. Crassus watched him stumble inside, and slam the door shut. He could hear the sound of ricochets just outside and the shuttle began to move upwards. They were free from the fire, and he felt himself exhale in relief. He had survived.

The next things Crassus had to do was: get in contact with Councilor Shepard, and find out what's going on at his end of the Presidium. He tried to turn on his omni-tool and it sparked and shut immediately off.

"Damn," he yelled turning his hand to a fist. "We got to call Shepard."

"I agree," said the Human Officer. "He'll know more of what's going on than we would."

Crassus noticed the Turian beside him. He sat in silence, looking at his assault rifle in his lap pointing away from the Councilor. He was comforted by the fact he was Turian. He never minded Humans, hell one saved him out there just now, but Aliens had become scarce at C-Sec.

"You okay," asked Crassus genuinely.

The Turrian shook his head up and down, his mandibles twitching slightly. Crassus put his hand on his armored shoulder, and gave a smile.

"Thank you out there," he said.

The Turian looked away, then gave his own smile.

"Don't thank me yet," he said.

There was a thud, and the Human Officer slumped over in his seat, blood gushing to the ground like a waterfall.

"By the spirits," gasped Crassus. "What is this?"

The driver of the shuttle looked back, and was a Salarian. He smiled and laughed with his pistol held to his side, smoking from the barrel.

"Good bye, Councilor," said the Turian.

Crassus was not afraid, but he felt anger rise inside of his body. He knew he was going to die, he could at least look at the man who did it.

"Traitor," he managed to say. "You call this Civic duty?"

"I call this my personal duty," answered the Turian.

Crassus sat back, crossed his arms, and said, "May the Spirits forgive yu for what you've done."

There was a blast from an assault rifle, and Crassus felt himself feel nothing but peace, and quiet.

(^^^)

Elcore pushed forward as Turian Black Shirts gave the cover. Eventually they stopped, aimed their turrets mounted on their backs, and shot several times at the new HQ. The blue beasts looked like physical tanks as with each step the shot their massive guns again. The building shattered with a series of explosions, and Humans took cover as the firing only continued.

A Human threw a smoke grenade to confuse the Elcore, but was shot by a Black Shirt Sniper in the process. Blood shot from his back and against the wall beside him. Another soldier grabbed his body and placed back behind a shattered wall, and began to fire his Avenger at the advancing enemy.

The smoke shot up from beside the depot, causing visibility to be next to zero. C-Sec Snipers placed their helmets on, and the heat signatures of the Black Shirts and Elcore could be seen as if it was not there. They began to pick off those who looked like the leaders as best they could, but the never ending barrage of Elcore shell fire overwhelmed them quickly.

Shepard had his leg elevated, and his arm was slumped on his lap. His omni-tool was ringing wildly with updates and situations. Explosions caused rubble to fall down from the ceiling, and the ammo was almost gone. He knew that soon they would have to relocate. Elcore soldiers were tougher than Krogan in his eyes. Their guns were far larger, and did much more damage in a short period of time.

Cornelius ran to his position, riffle blazing with smoke and steam. Shepard tried to stand, but his leg prevented him for doing anything.

"Commander," Cornelius said panting. "Sir, we're going to have to fall back, and soon. Tanners are joining the fight."

"What of Hawkins and his troops." Shepard already thought he knew the answer.

"Dead," answered Cornelius still panting. "All of them."

"Damn it!" Shepard finally mustered up the strength and stood, holding onto a long piece of broken wood to stable himself out. "Where can we go?"

"Three blocks down is another hold out. I just got in contact with the Captain over there. He's taking heavy fire, but he's got the man power to give us cover."

There was an explosion, and debris shot into the room against the blood curling screams from above.

"Move, move," shouted a Turian voice.

Tracers flew in their direction, and Cornelius turned and fired into the smoke. Shepard did the same, falling over from the kick of his pistol. A Turian fell with a thud as his shields gave way, and Cornelius finished him off.

"Shepard," shouted Cornelius. "We're getting out of here!"

He moved over, wiped the blood from his face, and grabbed Shepard from the uniform's collar, dragging him out a hole in the wall. Humans were running wild, only to be gunned down by Elcore and other members of the GFS. Other C-Sec members gave them cover as best as they could, falling back themselves. The Elcore just pushed forward, ignoring most of the shots they were taking. Asari biotics were picking off any Human that was unfortunate enough to be wounded with their biotic powers.

Shepard wanted to shoot back, but knew it would be a death sentence. He came up with an idea, and quickly.

"Cornelius," he exclaimed. "Change of plans. We got to get to the Embassies."

"That place will be swarming with Tanners, Shepard."

"But there would be a mass communicator up there," retorted Shepard. "We can make a call for help."

"If Hondorus hasn't figured out how to cut it already," stated Cornelius with an unoptimistic tone.

"Let's pray that he hasn't."

By the time they reached another working elevator, Shepard had witnessed many innocent Humans be murdered in front of him. He was powerless to do anything but continue to limp his way through the blood and guts splattered. Cornelius was always on guard, keeping Shepard's rear protected from anything the GFS would throw at them. Once in the safety confines of the elevator, Shepard could finally fall down.

"Commander," asked Cornelius showing concern.

"It's nothing," Shepard grimaced rubbing his leg and setting his pistol down beside him.

"You really need to rest that leg."

"I rested enough already. I have too much to lose here," shot back Shepard feeling furious. He then stood, leaning against his cane now. "We got to contact anyone outside of here before it's too late, you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," stated Cornelius snapping to attention. "I'm just…"

"Concerned," snapped Shepard. "Yes, I know! But I'm not the primary concern, you hear me, Cornelius?"

"Yes, sir."

The elevator doors whooshed open, and there were flames jolting out from behind counters and dead bodies littered the pathways. Shepard took the first steps outside, and he held his pistol at the ready. Cornelius again covered his rear.

"Looks like they cleared this place out pretty well already," he said aiming his Avenger.

"My office is still locked," replied Shepard moving as fast as he could forward.

"Shepard," shouted the soldier. "Wait…"

Shepard reached his office, undid the lock, and the door opened. Several shot flew past him, and he fell to the ground dodging them. He looked up and saw a figure appear from the darkness.

"Shepard," came a female voice.

Shepard stood recognizing it. His joy sprang forward with his body as he said, "Jessica… oh thank god you're okay!"

They embraced, feeling themselves sink into each other. Shepard felt her tears soak through his shirt, and he began to pat her on the back.

"It's okay, Jessica. We're here now."

"They killed everyone, Shepard," she cried into his shirt. "Everyone I knew up here is dead." Her tears continued to pour over him. His grip tightened, and he placed his head over hers, letting his cheeks coverer the top of her head. "I held them off as long as I could but," she began. "I knew this place would be safer. I just knew it."

She pushed herself away from him, and looked up. She wiped her own tears away, and straightened herself out.

"Is the comm still working," asked Shepard.

"I kept it open," she answered.

Shepard moved past her as Cornelius shut the door behind him. He locked it, and stood close by as Shepard turned on the communicator. God, I hope someone hears this, Shepard thought feeling his leg throbbing in agony. He pressed a button, and began to speak.


	11. The Battle Rages On

Mass Effect: Aftermath

The Battle Rages On

The Flotilla was doing fine. The SR-2 was ordered to go back to Ranoch and help the Quarians rebuild their home world. Major Alenko was now in charge on the _Normandy,_ and he helped the best he could on the damaged ships of the Migrant Fleet. He was either fixing doors, or even a few control panels. Whatever they Admiralty Board asked him to do, he did without question. Unlike Shepard, Kaidan never minded the Quarian people. Though Shepard always showed that he cared for Tali, he was never silent when it came to his disliking of the Quarians in general.

That always made Kaidan feel strange. It took him some persuading to even convince Shepard he could save both them and the Geth. Before hand, he had always been a Geth sympathizer as soon as he learned why they revolted 300 years ago. But, Shepard pulled through, and saved both races. Kaidan always admired that about him, always pulling through, no matter how terrible the situation was, he was always Commander Shepard.

Something more than that….

He felt horrible for not sending him anything. He never had the time for Kaidan was either on some mission or here. As soon as this was complete, he decided the first thing he was going to do if go straight to the Citadel, wrap his arms around his Commander, and…

"Well done Spectre," came a Quarian voice. "You work like a Quarian."

Kaidan turned to see who it was, and recognized his suit.

"Thanks, Kal," he said with a smile.

Kal'Reegar limped his way next to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad things are going well," said Kaidan looking at him.

"Indeed they are," said Reegar. "I'm building a new home down there," he pointed for Ranoch. "I'm looking forward to taking this damn suit off once and for all."

"That's good to hear," replied Kaidan going back to work.

"Work's almost done too," stated the Quarian. "It was god to see Admiral Tali again." He stood up. "She speaks very highly of you, Spectre."

"She's a good person," Kaidan paused as he finished the final steps of fixing a core drive. He stood wiping the sweat from his face. "I'll miss her on the _Normandy_."

"What are you talking about," snapped Reegar. "She's coming with you back to the Citadel. She just said so not long ago."

Kaidan felt happy to hear that, then he turned to look at him.

"Good," he said. "I thought I just lost a good techie."

Reegar laughed as the door behind him slid open and Garrus ran in. He was panting, and his mandibles flared into a frown.

Kaidan pushed Reegar out of the way, and stated, "What's going on?"

"It's the Citadel," answered Garrus. "It's Shepard…" Garrus looked down. "The Citadel is sending out a distress signal."

Kaidan's heart sank and he bit his lip trying not to show his tears. He immediately turned it into anger.

"Get Tali," he ordered. "Sorry, Reegar, we're now on a rescue mission."

Kaidan stormed his way for the Normandy's holding bay, not letting anyone get in his way. The airlock panel opened and he moved as quickly as he could towards the War Room. He made sure no one was in his way as he played the distress signal.

He leaned against the railing, then ordered, "Joker, play the signal back to me. I have to hear this." His voice was shaking, and he barley shouted trying to catch his breath.

"Roger, Major," came Joker's voice over the intercom.

A light appeared from the center of the room, and Shepard's face glowed orange. Kaidan looked at Shepard's eyes as they cut in and out from the poor signal being received.

"This is Councilor Shepard from the Citadel," came his voice sounding frantic. "The political party GFS has staged a revolt, and they're attack the Presidium in overwhelming force. I've place all C-Sec officers to hold their ground, but the GFS is pushing forward quickly."

Kaidan felt his heart sink further down into his body. He began to tremble with pure fear, and the thought of losing Shepard. Kaidan loved him, and being away from him for so long, only to hear that he is in grave danger made it far worse.

Shepard's recording finished with, "Please, anyone out there, send us help, and hurry." There was an explosion sound, and the recording cut out.

Kaidan stood straight and ordered, "Joker, get us to the Citadel now!"

(^^^)

"Give her covering fire," shouted Shepard as Tanners advanced on their position.

Cornelius fired a concussive round at one, knocking the best over with a thud, then continued to fire his Avenger. Shepard fired his pistol, and Jessica held her shot gun close. She fired a round at a Krogan, ripping through his shields, and tearing into his flash. It's red blood flew into the air, and splattered over the ground.

Zira ran for their group, dodging bullets, taking a few shots to her shields. She reached them, and took cover inside the room. Shepard reached over and gave her a hand on the shoulder, hoping it would cheer her up. He was proud of her, knowing she had done her job the best she could. She only breathed heavily, and wiped the blood from her mouth.

Cornelius got back down to reload his riffle as Jessica took another shot.

"About time you showed up," Cornelius shouted over the sound of explosions.

"Fuck you," Zira answered pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You ready to fight again," Shepard asked with a smile.

"I was born ready," she exclaimed while getting on her knees and firing her avenger, tearing a Black Shirt to pieces.

Shepard crawled his way up the rubble to take a few shots. His leg was still in a lot of pain, and now he could not walk at all. He felt guilt again, knowing that if they had to move, he would only slow them down completely. He fired, keeping his mind off the subject. He saw a Krogan get hit, and turn in his direction. It fired, and debris shot into his mouth, and eyes. Coughing, Shepard rolled over on his back, dropped his gun, and rubbed is eyes vigorously. He could hear the others still firing as he placed his arms down, and felt the stinging in his eyes. It was hard to keep his eyes open as water poured down his cheeks.

(^^^)

Hondorus took his first steps out of his personal shuttle. The crowd around him was foaming at the mouth, screaming his name. He knew how most of them had fought their way for him, and only him. It was not for the GFS, but for him. He held up his arms as the cheering slowly stopped.

"Let them know our names," he hollered in his leadership voice. "Let them know that we have had enough! Let the Humans know that we won't give up!" The crowd began to get louder, wanting more blood from all those opposed to them. "They want to tear down everything we've worked for! Let us march on Citadel Tower!" He pointed in the direction, hopping off the shuttle and leading the way.

The crowds foam got worse and worse, and they all followed him with their weapons held high. Hondorus made sure he could be seen leading the way so everyone could see him. The wave following his every movement as Citadel tower laid smoking in the distance.

(^^^)

"Anyone," came a voice over Shepard's omni-tool. "Please, come in!"

"We read you," answered Shepard an explosion shot Cornelius down beside him. "Who is this?"

"This is Citadel Tower defense! There is a massive crowd heading directly for us, and we see several drop ships bringing in heavy armor!"

Shepard was surprised. He had yet to see the GFS have air support, and hopped they would never get it. But, it was too late, and now it was hopeless for a win. The only chance C-Sec had of holding was to consolidate back to the Tower, and hold them off until help arrives.

"This is Commander Shepard," he shouted over the comm. "All units fall back to the Tower, and prepare for a massive attack! Be there in thirty minutes… tops!"

He motioned for Cornelius, Zira, and Jessica to move away. They did so, keeping low as traces flew over their heads. Transporter shuttles flew overhead, and Shepard followed it, leaning on his cane for support. He saw a few tanks land, and push straight for them. It was about to get much worse, he thought.

Falling, Shepard could taste the iron flavored rubble on the ground. He grunted, and groaned as he used his good arm to get back up. It was an unsuccessful effort, feeling ashamed of himself not being able to muster up the strength to even attempt to get back up. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, helping to prop him back on his feet. He looked to his right, where the gesture of kindness came from, and saw Cornelius. He slung his arm around Shepard's shoulder, and helped him limp away from the fight. Zira gave them cover fire as best as they could, blindly shooting backwards.

Shepard knew the Tanners would be right on their heels, and could feel the ground shake with more explosions and now tanks coming their way. It fired causing a building to explode. Pieces flew all around them, and Jessica fell to the ground.

She held her head as blood poured between her fingers. Shepard watched as Zira picked her up, and strode past them. Then came a whooshing noise, and a rocket shot over his head. He followed it to see a couple of C-Sec personnel shooting a tank pushing forward. It exploded into a large burst of fire, and Shepard could not help but feel slightly rejoiced. Then came more familiar engine sounds coming from around the corner. He saw three more come straight for them, and fire directly in their direction. The explosions shook the ground, making it hard to stand firm, let alone try and make a break for it.

The C-Sec soldiers fired another shot, this time missing the tank barley causing a gaping hole in the ground. It rolled over it like it was not even there, and fired again. The building above them rose up in flames at soldiers fell with the orange colors consuming them. Their screams were ear piercing, and the rest came running back, doing the same a Zira before. They shot blindly at the oncoming tanks, only to have their rounds bounce of their shields and armor.

Shepard almost fell, but Cornelius again managed to catch him.

"I got you commander," Cornelius yelled though Shepard could barely hear him.

Shepard held onto his cane tightly, not wanting to lose it in case something horrific wound up happening to his only mean of support. They pushed their way forward until being able to see the single bridge leading to the Tower. He saw several members of C-Sec placing explosives all along the bottom of it, and rolling out wires to wrap them all closely together.

"They're going to blow the bridge," shouted Zira picking up her pace. She put Jessica down so she could run on her one, and threw her arms up in the air. "Don't blow the bridge," she exclaimed in a panicked voice. "Commander Shepard is coming!"

The soldiers began to run across ignoring her pleas for help. An explosion went off in front of her, causing Zira to fall to the ground in a heap. Shepard felt his hear leap out of his chest seeing the she was barley moving.

Zira managed to get on her feel, blood dripping onto the ground. She held her stomach tightly as she limped forward.

"Don't blow the bridge," she cried out.

A soldier ran from the other side, tracers flying past him towards a makeshift barrier covered with heavy machine guns. They fired at whatever it was behind Shepard and the party. He could hear the bullets fly past his head. The soldier reached them, then helped him move for the other side.

Shepard pushed Cornelius forward, told him to get in cover. He complied, shoot blindly behind him as Black Shirts took shelter in crater created by an explosion.

Shepard turned and fired a few shots as traces flew all around him, some sparking beside the metal railings. He hid behind one, keeping low to the ground, and waited for the enemy to run out of bullets. There were quiet explosions behind him and the white cloud of smoke blew in his direction. The gun fire stopped, and a knew that it was his chance to make a break for it. He stood, and began to hobble as a thermal grenade landed beside him. Pieces of shrapnel smashed into his hip and thy area, causing blood to strain over the ground. Shepard then fell, clenching his hands into a fist and biting his teeth down as hard as he could as the pain lingered in his body like hot dozen of hot metal rods.

"We got to blow the bridge," shouted a soldier.

Cornelius pushed them an way from the make shift control panel, and shouted. "No, Shepard is out there!"

The heavy machine guns began to open up as tanks rolled forward on the other side of the bridge. Shepard managed to get back up, blood leaking between his fingers. Behind him he left a blood trail, but he did not care. He had to get across before they blew the bridge up.

"Commander," came a familiar voice.

He looked up, nearly falling over as Cornelius ran out, grabbed him, and draped Shepard's body over his shoulders.

"I got you, sir," he said in a reassuring voice.

Shepard felt the pain get worse as they approached the Tower. Traces tore their way past them, striking the other bank. By the time they got back, Zira slapped medi-gel over Shepard's side. It sealed the wounds temporarily, and enough for his mind to clear.

"Who's in charge here," he said with a weak voice, trying hard to sound firm but failing.

"You are, Commander," stated Cornelius.

Shepard rolled over to his side seeing several soldiers waving their Avengers around trying to pick out a target.

"Look," exclaimed a voice.

Shepard crawled his way so he could see what was going on. A small shuttle was approaching at a fast pace, only to have an explosion go off knocking it down. An Asari rolled ut of the window, and she stammered to her feet.

"Giver her covering fire," shouted Shepard.

The heavy machine guns began to fire in direct bursts of fire. This gave the Asari time to run forward, and at the same time yell, "Don't blow the bridge! The Asari Councilor is on her way!"

She ran forward as a series of explosions followed her. She deflected the shrapnel with her biotic barriers. She tumbled about, trying hard to keep her footing. Shepard reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down beside him.

"Commander," she panted. "The Asari Councilor is coming. Her shuttle is just five minutes out."

"We don't have the time!"

She pointed out, and yelled, "Look, Shepard! There's the shuttle, give her five minutes."

Shepard pushed her away and crawled over to the man holding the detonation device. He grabbed the soldier by the collar.

"Prepare to blow the bridge at my command."

The Asari moved beside them, keeping her head low.

"Please, Commander," she pleaded. "Give me five minutes!"

Shepard looked out at the oncoming shuttle. It was making strong speed as explosions followed it. But, then he looked to the other side, and tanks were also pushing forward, but only faster, and in greater numbers. The amount of fire only increased with every second that bridge did not go up in flames. He debated back and forth if he should save the councilor, or blow the bridge right now saving far more human lives. After a while, the answer was clear.

"We don't have one minute," he spat out. "At my command…"

The soldier placed his omni-tool over the detonator, and it glowed a bright blue. He then looked back up at Shepard, who still had his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," began the Asari.

"Fire!"

The soldier hit a button, and the entire bridge went up in smoke. The explosions shook the ground, knocking the man arming the machine gun turret off his feet. The debris filled Shepard's mouth, and the taste or iron reminded him of blood. All he could hear was the piercing ring of his ear drums. The sight was replaced with an almost white blur, and it stung, burning deeply into Shepard's eyes. He scratched away at them, trying to stop the unbearable pain. But he felt a warm liquid drip onto his hands.

"Shepard," came a voice faintly behind the ring. "You're bleeding bad! Get some medi-gel!"

He could decipher an outline of Cornelius, who was now lifting him up. Shepard couldn't help but drape his head down, feeling dizzier and dizzier with every small move.

"You're going to be alright, sir," Shepard managed to hear. Then came a bunch of inaudible murmurs. The only words he made out was, "The Normandy," before he blacked out.

(^^^)

Explosions were the first thing Shepard could hear when he began to come to. Then, the ground shook as the sound of rubble fell around him. The battle was still raging, and by the noises being created, it had not let up one tiny bit. Moaning, I must be somewhere in the tower. Shepard felt his head throbbing in pure agony, and soon after his leg felt the same way. He had moved for too much, and now it had gotten to the point of no return. That was when he felt a new sensation, one Shepard had all too forgotten. Moving his good arm, he felt the familiar sensation of a hand on his own chest. He had almost forgotten how soothing it felt, and his worries began to slip away. Then, Shepard tried like mad to open his eyes. They still stung and burned, and their vision was blurred unbelievably.

'Shepard," came an almost forgotten voice.

Shepard was now aware of his surroundings enough to know what was going on. He had to speak, to really know if who it was, was really that person.

"Kaidan," he replied in a cracked voice that hurt his throat.

He felt the grip around him tighten as a head was placed down onto his upper shoulder. It was Kaidan, Shepard thought now feeling nothing but joy. After a year apart they were finally together. He just wished it was under better circumstances.

Shepard pressed back, burying himself in the embrace of his lover's arms.

"God, Shepard," said Kaidan in a tender voice. "Why is it you never die? Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Because I don't want to lose you," Shepard replied closing his eyes again, only wanting to feel Kaidan's arms.

Kaidan laughed quietly as his wrap tenderly tightened around Shepard's chest and waist.

"I got your message," he said.

"Glad you came, Spectre," interrupted Shepard giving a small smile.

Kaidan again let out a single, breathy chuckle, and said, "Good. I thought I was going to have to slap you around, a bit."

"You've been listening to Garrus too much."

"Well," replied Kaidan. "He does never shut up remember."

Shepard tried to laugh, but could not. His lungs were sore, and his throat hurt with every slight vibration of his voice box. All he could do was squeeze down on Kaidan's arms tenderly. His thought was to show he still loved him, even after all this time.

There was a nearby explosion that shook the ground ferociously. That sent Shepard wide awake, and though his voice was killing him with ever slight sound, he had to know what the situation is. He pushed himself away from Kaidan, so he could look at him in the face. He felt how sore his eye lids were, the stinging of blood shot, and tender eyes. They watered profusely, causing his sight to be even more blurred.

"What's the situation," Shepard shot quickly. "How many are left defending the wall? Are the civilians okay? How much ammunition is left?"

Kaidan reached out, and touched the side of Shepard's face.

"Everything is fine, Commander," he said giving Shepard a direct look into his brown eyes, taking him back in his arms. "Everything will be okay."

Shepard placed his head on Kaidan's shoulders, letting all his feelings run around him. Kaidan's embrace only tightened with every tiny move.

"Commander!"

Shepard awoke from his deep slumber. His eyes feeling the familiar sensation of burning, he rubbed them furiously as more explosions consumed the positions around him.

"Commander," came the same voice only much louder. "What are our orders, sir!"

Shepard shook his head, felt his side, and the warm blood dripped between his hands. Then came another explosion sending splats of blood covered his face. This sent Shepard wide awake, and he fell to the ground, pushing limbs and rubble out of his way.

"Cornelius," his voice managed to escape. The pain was harsh and rigid causing an instinctive cough. "What's the situation?"

Cornelius reloaded his avenger, then said, "We've managed to blow the bridge, and the GFS can't get across to the tower." Another explosion interrupted followed by the sounds of agonizing screams. "They're trying to build a bridge, but we won't let them get too far. Our snipers are making mincemeat out of 'em."

"What about their air cover?"

"They have the ability to shoot at us, but no troop transports," Cornelius said getting ready a concussive shot. He shot over the destroyed wall they used for cover. "I guess we can be thankful for that."

Shepard slumped his head back, trying to ignore the sheer pain covering his side. He groaned and managed to croak, "Where's the Alliance?"

"Hackett managed to get a universal message across. Both them and the Turian Fleet were on a diplomatic mission by the Quarian borders," answered Cornelius. "They won't make it in time, but they assured us that…"

Shepard interrupted feeling his anger rise, and shouted despite the condition of his voice, "Those bastards left us here to die! We won't make it that easy for them."

He managed to stand as a heavy machine gun began to open up behind him. Hel imped forward into the tower as best he could, praying he would not fall. There was an unbelievable amount of innocent humans aligned by the walls and stair ways. They watched him with hopeless eyes; many covered in dirt or dried blood. Shepard moved and tried hard not to look at any of them. The sounds of sobbing, and the sound of babies, human babies, crying made him feel sick to his stomach. Explosions from the outside simply shook the ground, causing rubble to fall from the ceiling.

"Shepard," came a woman's voice.

He looked up and saw Jessica trying to move down the Council stairway for him. She grabbed him, giving him a tight hug. Shepard did not want to hug back, knowing that his blood would go all over her body. She seemed to not care, and backed away wiping sweat covered hair from her face.

"I saw you go down," she said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Shepard felt anger within him that would not go away despite the affection she showed him. He said to her, "We all won't be if the damned Alliance doesn't show up… and soon."

He walked past Jessica, and tried his best to move up the stairway without any problems.

"Commander," she said getting close to him. "I got an urgent call from the…"

Shepard interrupted immediately with, "We have bigger problems to worry about!"

"Shepard," Jessica exclaimed placing her hands on his dark blue uniform shoulder pads now covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. "The _Normandy_ is on her way."

Shepard stopped dead in his tracks at the words. The thought of seeing Kaidan made him slightly feel better, but the ideas of it being somewhat of a rescue mission made his anger overrun the joy. Nothing in over a year, he thought. Was this how he felt when I died? But that was not important. What was is the GFS knocking at my doors demanding all Human's head to brought to that Salarian on a stick.

"The Major," Shepard asked not wanting to look at her.

"You're knight in shining armor is on his way," she answered.

He did not want to speak, he only listened to the explosions and fighting going on just outside the doors. Shepard wanted to speak out, try to keep his mind on what is laid out in front of him. But, his mind would not stay focused. It refused to focus on anything. Come on Shepard, he thought with all of his strength. You are a soldier, an Alliance soldier, you can…

"Shepard," said Jessica with a concerned voice. "You need to sit down."

"No," Shepard managed to say with a low grumble. "I can't…"

"Shepard," she exclaimed as he fell to the ground in a heap.

.


	12. In Warm Arms

Mass Effect: Aftermath

In Warm Arms

The _Normandy_ just flew from into the Citadel Relay. Almost immediately, Joker punched her engines hard, and flew directly for the Citadel. Kaidan watched from a window as they drew closer and closer to their destination.

The reconstruction of the Citadel looked almost identical to that of the original, only this one looked much less dark, and much more of a brighter white shade. But, that could not help how the arms had long sheets of orange glowing from them, and as the SR2 flew past a few escape ships making their way for the Relay, smoke could be seen rising from the Presidium. This made Kaidan's heart sink deep into his chest. He had thrown on his armor, and loaded his guns, preparing for a quick drop off.

He informed Joker where he had to dock, and that there would probably be a huge fire fight immediately following. Traynor had sent out a message into the Normandy the way EDI would have, which Kaidan could tell made Joker sad. But, her message was headed for the Alliance crew was preparing for a strong fight. Kaidan always wanted to expect the worst when it came to situations like this, and knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

Above all of this, he needed to be by his Commander again. They had been apart for too long, and now it just might be too late. Shepard was in no condition to fight a hard battle, and Kaidan understood from viewing all the video and listening to the frantic calls that this was not a simple riot, but an all-out war. So he pushed Joker into flying fast to their destination, almost flying the _Normandy_ apart.

Kaidan pushed his way into the airlock, and motioned for Tali and Garrus to join him. All three redied for the doors to open, and all hell to break lose.

"Three minutes to docking, Major," stated Joker's voice of the intercom.

"Get ready," Kaidan said looking back at them.

"Please," answered Tali. "After fighting Reapers, I'm not scared of anything."

Kaidan smiled at her as he took off his Avenger from his pack and loaded it. He could hear that Garrus was doing the same, and Tali loaded her shot gun. Once that was done, there was an immediate rattle as shells smacked against the Normandy's hull. The tings could be heard all over the ship, causing the whole crew to be ready for anything. Then, there came a slight jolt, and he could tell they had docked.

The doors glowed green, and Kaidan hit the red button sending them wide open.

Immediately tracers flew in their direction, and Kaidan threw a stasis with is biotics directly at a Turian in black armor. Garrus stood in front of him and managed to pick several off. Tali fired her shotgun as a Salarian fell of their bridge spreading its blood all over the ground. Several soldiers from the Normandy followed them, laying down an intense level of surprising fire.

Kaidan's emotions came through with his biotic powers. He ignored most of the tracers flying in his direction, only to bolt forward and kill whoever was in his bath with all his might and strength. He had to get to the Tower and rescue Shepard. He had to. Before long he was far ahead of both his squad mates. That was a dangerous scenario, but at this point Kaidan refused to care. Nothing was going to stand between him and the love of his life.

"You bastard," shouted Garrus shooting another Turian. "Wait up!"

Aidan did not want to look back as he threw a Salarian to the ground, and blasted his face off at point blank range. His blue glow hovered all around Kaidan's body by now, and it refused to go away. Tali managed to get up beside him, keeping both his right and left cover.

"Wait up," came the Turian far behind.

"Losing your touch Vakarian," Tali asked in a playful voice.

"No, just distracted by you is all," Garrus replied as he caught up to them. He reloaded his weapon. "It's like you want me to get new scars or something."

Tali shot another Salarian and replied with, "I'd never."

Kaidan could not help but laugh. No matter what, those two always managed to calm him down ever so slightly. Their banter was constant and always managed to lighten any mood, and at any time.

He stopped to look forward. There were no remaining GFS members to pick off, but he could hear the fighting was not letting up where they had docked. He turned on his omni-tool to get in contact with Traynor.

"Traynor," he said. "Keep any hostiles away for the Normandy until we return with…"

"No worries," she interrupted. "We're enjoying this back here!"

"Chakwas is going to have a field day," came Garrus now standing beside Tali.

Kaidan smiled and looked forward again. That was when the running began. They had to reach the tower before it was too late. Shepard had to live, if not for the sake of humanity, but for him. Kaidan had no idea what he would do without his Commander. Though not being able to see him, not a day went by that he did not think of Shepard. All Kaidan wanted to was hold him in his arms once more, and know everything was okay. Hopefully, everything was okay.

Shepard had become so fragile, so dependent for everything because of the horrific wounds he received during the Reaper War. Kaidan did all he could, but in the back of his mind, it simply was not enough. He had been so busy dealing with reconnecting the Galaxy and Spectre business that having time to even message his true love became impossible. Hopefully Shepard would not hold one of his grudges against him.

Kaidan shook his head trying to stop thinking about the horrible ideas. He must focus on knowing that Shepard would be there in the tower doing what he does best. Shepard would be at the front giving orders, fighting like hell to protect the Humans even though he should not be doing half the stuff he is. Shepard would be pushing himself too far only so he could show everyone that he was indeed Shepard: the first Human Spectre. Shepard would probably be almost getting…

Kaidan, he snapped to himself. Shut the hell up and keep moving forward.

He could now see Citadel Tower shoot high above the rest of the Presidium. Smoke rose in black puffs all around it, and explosions could be heard all around the area. Then came the dead bodies. Many were alien, showing that C-Sec had put up a fight.

"Spirits," shot Garrus almost gasping. "This was a massacre."

"But they caused this," answered Kaidan still moving forward as explosions got louder. "Up here, those dead are…" He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up, not believing the horror.

Garrus and Tali stood beside him, and Tali placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

The view of torn apart Humans spread across walls and the sides of buildings. An elevator shaft was crammed with dead bodies of not C-Sec Officers but innocent people. Blood covered every square inch window inside. But what made it worse was the C-Sec Officers displayed n them idle of the street. They stood splayed on what looked suspiciously like a cross, and their heads were stabbed at the very top, severed from the rest of the body.

Kaidan walked up to one post, kicked it with anger, then looked back at Garrus and Tali slowly making their way forward. He turned towards the tower, and began to run as fast he could, biotics flaring into power. Garrus and Tali did their best to keep pace with him, but Kaidan's adrenalin was kicking in by now. His heart raced faster and faster, pushing past anything in his way, stepping over the dead and wounded bides sprayed out in the streets, and through the blood filled streams and pools.

A straggling member of the GFS would try to get in their way, but Kaidan was too quick for anything bad to happen. He was not letting anyone get in his way no matter what stood there. He had to reach Citadel Tower. He had to reach his Shepard, and soon. He had to keep pushing forward. He had looks past the pains creeping up his legs as his muscles tired. He had to spike his own adrenalin. He had to reach his Shepard. He had to reach his Shepard.

Garrus and Tali somehow kept their pace with the ever quickening Kaidan as Citadel Tower got closer and closer. Guns were blazing ahead of them, all pointed a what looked like a small makeshift hold out placed in front of a destroyed bridge. The numbers were fighting to Kaidan. The GFS had an overwhelming number of followers all charging forward trying to break across and reach those at the tower.

Halting, Kaidan hid inside a crater filled with blood puddles. He turned on his omni-tool and called for information.

"This is Major Alenko," he stated looking at the numbers still hounding in front of them. "What is the situation."

"Major Alenko," asked a female voice in reply. "Oh thank god you're here!"

"Who is this," he asked back.

"This is C-Sec Sargent Zira working under Commander Shepard. How many are you?"

"Just three," Kaidan replied. "The Normandy is docked and under heavy fire. We have orders to get Shep… the Commander back to Earth for debriefing. We must get him out of there."

"Wait," shot back the voice. "That's all the Alliance sent?"

"Most of us have been pinned down at docking bay E-24! What's the situation, Sargent?"

"We've blown the main bridge so the GFS can't get across," she said in a frantic tone of voice. "We won't last much longer. You need to get the Commander out of here!"

"Good luck, Zira."

He motioned for Tali and Garrus to move around the sides. They complied, keeping their heads down so no one could see them. Kaidan managed to get into a prone posision and followed them.

"How the hell are we going to get across," asked Garrus.

"We'll find a way," Kaidan replied not stopping and moving right past them as explosions continued to be heard all around them. He then rolled onto his back, and turned on his omni-tool. "This is Major Alenko to Normandy, do you copy?"

"Traynor here," she said as static consumed her voice.

"Can you send a shuttle in to pick us up," he asked. "We can't get to Citadel Tower without air power."

"I'll see what I can do. It'll be five minutes," she replied.

"Keep up the pressure," Kaidan finished while he turned and sent the Normandy their coordinate to be picked up.

"You do realize that an Alliance Shuttle won't be able to sneak down here right," asked Garrus.

"We'll just have to move fast then," answered Kaidan.

"Sounds like fun," he replied getting ready several concussive shots.

"This is why I love you, Garrus," came Tali.

(^^^)

Cornelius and the rest of C-Sec had to offer was putting up a good fight against the GFS. They had not let up a constant barrage of heavy fire since the bridge had been blown, but now ammunition was running dangerously low, and to make matters worse, their rallying force was knocked out cold inside the Tower. Cornelius had to do the best he could as GFS continued to fire and poor themselves at them at any cost.

The heavy machine guns managed to take down the Elcore soldiers enough for them to fall back, but that still left a significant amount of Tanners and Black Shirts. Cornelius had taken up the reigns and began to fire the gun blindly to his front, hoping that the heavy thermal clips would shatter some sort of being out there. Then came a familiar sound.

An Alliance shuttle was making its way forward from behind enemy lines. Rockets were firing all around it, and somehow the shuttle managed to dodge all but three.

"Covering fire," Cornelius shouted as he pushed down the trigger.

The shots caused several enemy soldiers to explode into piles of flesh and blood that spat around the sides of wall and the ground.

(^^^)

Kaidan felt the shuttle hit the ground, and the number of shots striking it increase steadily. He removed his Avenger from his pack, followed by Garrus and Tali doing the same thing. Then the doors opened, and he was the first to hit the ground running. His biotics flared hotter with every step taken, and he blindly shot across the destroyed bridge beside him. Garrus and Tali did the same.

Garrus laid out a concussive shot, causing a Turian on the other side to be blown back from the rubble he was using for cover. Tali was able to finish him off, blood splattering all over the ground.

Kaidan saw several C-Sec officers moving their way, they too firing blindly. One reached him, and asked who he was.

"I'm Spectre Alenko," he answered taking cover behind bride rubble.

"Good to see someone with experience around here," said the man giving a small smile as an explosion sent dirt over his face.

"Who are you," asked Kaidan in return.

"I'm Sargent Cornelius," he answered. "Commander Shepard is inside the tower unconscious."

Kaidan's heart skipped a beat. In panic, he reached out and grabbed Cornelius.

"Is he hurt," he exclaimed. "Is he okay?"

Cornelius tried to back away, but Kaidan made sure his grip only tightened.

"I believe so. He took a shot crossing the bridge before we blew it. But, I think it's…"

Kaidan pushed Cornelius away, then crawled for Garrus and Tali. They both looked over at him, dodging tracer overhead.

"You two stay here and help these people fight," Kaidan ordered.

"What of an evac," asked the Turian flaring his mandibles. "We need to get Shepard out of here."

"I know," yelled Kaidan. "He's been hurt. I'm going to get him!"

"Kaidan," Tali said reaching out with her three fingered hand and touching his shoulder. Kaidan looked down at her hand, feeling the she was trying to comfort him in some way. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Kaidan said. "I should have stayed with him." He could not hold back a few tars that ran down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them off, and moved away, running for the tower as shot ran all around him. He ignored them all, feeling a few smash against his shields followed by several explosions landing all around him.

He reached the Tower doors, and two soldiers opened them for him, and he pushed his way in. Kaidan looked around and saw all the people taking shelter inside. They all looked at him, some standing knowing who he was no doubt. Then his legs began to move forward, and up the stairs leading to the Council chambers. That was when he saw a man wrapped in standard Citadel thermal blankets, and a woman close by his side, cradling him.

"Shepard…"


	13. Behind Blue Eyes

Mass Effect: Aftermath

Behind Blue Eyes

"What's going on," asked Kaidan kneeling beside the strange woman with her arms wrapped around his Shepard.

"He fell," she said looking up at the Spectre. "He over exerted himself, and he shouldn't have, Spectre."

Kaidan looked up and down Shepard's body, not knowing what to think of this woman holding him so gently. But, he was not here to do the same. He motioned for her to give him over, and she complied. Taking his Commander gently, he made sure Shepard's head nestled onto his chest. Kaidan then looked up at the woman as more explosions came from outside.

"I need to wake him," he said finally.

The woman began to protest strongly by saying in an angry voice, "Spectre or not, he needs to sleep, and rest up! You can't take him out of this!"

"I'm here to get him out of here, ma'am."

She crossed her arms and looked directly into Kaidan's eyes.

"So, you know what's best? You never even contacted him for over a year," she stated with her voice raised.

"And just who are you," Kaidan asked trying to suppress his anger towards her, but knowing that his sarcasm escaped a bit.

"My name is Jessica," she said. "And I know exactly who you are." She kneeled down again. "He talked about you whenever he could, Spectre. And he's hurt more than physically because of you," she finished in an angry tone.

Kaidan understood why, and the guilt crept up inside of his stomach in a wave of butterflies. He looked back down at his commander again, seeing his chest rise up and down in a steady pace. He then felt so afraid of what Shepard would say when he woke him up. It was his fault. They agreed on this relationship, and Kaidan still felt the strong feelings he had before. It was something called love, and not a day went by that the Major did not think about this man resting in his arms so peacefully. It had been a year since they last saw each other, and he had absolutely no idea what to expect. All he wanted was to let him sleep, gather his strength, but the Citadel was about to fall, and he had to wake his love.

(^^^)

"Shepard," came a hurt and husky voice.

"You got to get out of here Kaidan!"

Kaidan looked down at him as Reapers landed all around them. Garrus held onto him tightly with his blood covered arms. Shepard stared at Kaidan's scarred face covered in blood, and his armor splattered with dirt, mud, and wide open on his sides.

"Yeah," came Kaidan. "That's not going to happen."

Shepard felt a pain shoot through his body, and he took several steps forward, placing his hand onto his lover's face, touching his soft skin.

"No matter what happens," he began. "Know that I love you… always."

"I… love you too."

Shepard began to wake up. He could hear the muffled sounds of explosions all around him, and he wondered his dream was still going on, but the surrounding revealed the inside of Citadel Tower, still under attack from the outside. He coughed, feeling a nudge to his shoulder, then a few taps on his right arm.

"Shepard," came that same husky voice heard in his dream. "Come on, wake up."

Shepard shook his head, then grunted feeling his sides burning from the bullet wound. But, he realized that his body was wrapped gently in a pair of arms. Shepard looked behind him to see a face he almost did not want to see.

"Kaidan," he said with a mixture of emotions. He felt his heart thumping, unable to grasp that the man he loved was here, now. Yet, an undeniable anger consumed that love from the year that had passed. Not one word from him, despite all his unanswered calls, all his un read messages Shepard sent over the extranet. His rock had been pulled from under him, and it smacked him the night the GFS planted that rock through his window.

He pushed himself away as fast as he could, grabbing the railing to pull himself up. He noticed Jessica taking a step forward reaching her arm out. He threw his arm out to stop her, then looked directly at Kaidan.

"What the hell are you doing here," he asked bitterly.

"I'm here to save your ass, Shepard."

"Jessica," Shepard stated turning, and taking a few steps down the stair way. "What our condition?"

"Zira and Cornelius are throwing together what they can to hold the GFS off," she answered walking beside him. "It won't last much longer."

"Since Kaidan is here, I take it so is the _Normandy_?"

Shepard said this deliberately not looking at the man who just had his arms wrapped around him. His anger was close to boiling over, and he could not have that get in the way of the current situation.

"Yes," said Jessica. "He wants you to return there and…"

"That's not an option," Shepard said shooting his eyes back at the man now standing watching him. "Those people out there are after me, and won't stop until I'm dead!"

"And that's why we got to get you out of here," replied Kaidan stepping forward.

"My answer is final, Alenko," Shepard said turning his back on the Major, not wanting to look at him.

"Shepard," Kaidan began.

"Enough, Major!"

"Spectre to you," replied Kaidan with an angry expression.

"And I'm a Councilor," Shepard shot back. "That makes me higher in rank!"

Jessica placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder. He looked over at her, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He then got an idea.

"Kaidan," he said. "Get the Normandy to send all of their shuttles over here, and gather as many of these people as possible."

"We won't be able to save them all, Shepard."

"I know, Major," Shepard said. "Those who can't will give cover to those who can."

Shepard moved away, holding his bad arm dangling by his side. Kaidan noticed the dried blood on his Commander's uniform. Instinctively, he then ran for him, and grabbed crippled limb and held it.

"You're hurt," he said with his husky voice trembling.

Shepard ripped it away by jerking his body and said, "I'm fine, Spectre."

Kaidan raised his eye brows, and gazed into Shepard's blue eyes.

The Councilor turned on his omni-tool and spoke loudly into it as explosions moved the ground around them. Kaidan heard him, mentioning the Cornelius person he had met outside, and a Zira. When they both replied, Kaidan listened to their frantic expressions followed by series of gun fire.

It was then that he saw Shepard begin to tremble, and look down at his hands. Kaidan wanted to step forward, reach out, and hold him tight, but knew it was not what the Commander wanted. He always complained about Kaidan being so stubborn, but now he felt like the roles had reversed. Shepard had seen so much, and done so much, and no matter what happened it would always come down to explosions and fire. Kaidan could have retired, but he felt like there was more that needed to be done with rebuilding the galaxy. He managed to persuade himself and Shepard to stay with the Alliance. Now it was biting him back, and he wished he never returned to service.

Shepard reached out for the woman standing beside him.

"Jessica," he said with his voice low.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. Kaidan felt betrayed at this point. Did he leave him, he thought to himself seeing her giving him affection. Yet, Shepard showed no sign of acknowledging her.

"Warn the civs," Shepard finally said after standing deathly still. "They're getting out of here. Get Cornelius and Zira to lead the away teams." Shepard then paused and looked at the front gate. "They'll not like it, but tell them it's an order. No move."

Jessica shook her head and moved forward, Kaidan watching her every step. Then he looked back at his Commander, who sat down on the stairs, and rested his head in his hands, placing his elbows on his knee.

(^^^)

Shuttles full of GFS soldiers poured onto the ground, dropping several reinforcements to the ground teams. They were mixtures of Tanners, Black Shirts, Asari Biotics, and other races, all pushing for the last Human stronghold on the Citadel. They saw Alliance Shuttles moving quickly, getting people out of there, and they had to move quickly before too many escaped.

Several Black Shirts pushed forward, flanking a key defense tower, and taking control of it. The blood shed was thick as the Humans were not letting up their positions. But, the Black Shirts finally prevailed, and the GFS flag was raised with a triumphant roar. The Human bodies were dumped into the airlocks, and shot out into space, and several GFS transport ships placed their soldiers in the defense tower giving them a slight advantage to the Human right flank.

At the same time, the frontal assault was prevailing to keep another flanking maneuver under cover. The GFS Militia brought forth a huge strain of fire, ripping into the backsides of several C-Sec members. The Citadel flags began to fall one by one, and the race was on.

A group of Tanners had ceased the frontal Human outposts, and that allowed several transport shuttles and the bridge detail to finish their work. The Human line of defense was now all but lost, and the fight was only beginning in the minds of the GFS. They were not letting up, killing any Human they saw. Many were screaming the name of Shepard's massacre, and pushing forward like a blade into flesh.

The C-Sec personnel that remained behind to give cover were putting up a valiant fight, but the sheer number of GFS supports easily overwhelmed them, and soon the tower gates burst open. A small line of Human soldiers hid behind balconies, and did what they could to slow down the oncoming horror. Several overloaded their omni-tools, and power packs firing concussive shots, or anything that could slow the enemy down. A few were even throwing tables and rocks down on them once their ammo ran out. But it was simply too late, and the GFS did not let up, slaughtering everyone in the main building.

Their main target was gone, and the leaders knew he was not far away. Shepard must have gone down one of the passage ways to the bottom levels of the Citadel. They flooded every tunnel they could find with Tanners and Black Shirts hoping to reach him before he could escape.

(^^^)

Shepard limped his way down a hallway along tunnel 64, which lead to the docking stations. He could hear the GFS pouring into the levels above them, and the horrifying screams of their victims. Kaidan was to his side with his gun drawn. Shepard felt bad for not being able to use his weapon at all, looking at the dried blood on his sleeve. Tali and Garrus were behind, helping several civilians get past them and into safety.

It was then that several plasma shots came from their front. Garrus must have heard them, and pushed Shepard back almost as if on instinct. Shepard felt the Turian's hand dig into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. But Garrus was quick to pull it back and draw his M-15 Vindicator, and pointed in the direction of the tunnel ahead.

Shepard looked over the Turrian's shoulder and saw shadows moving down in great numbers, and they were definitely GFS troops.

"We're cut off," Garrus said looking back at Shepard.

Shepard stepped forward, and pressed against his omni-tool causing a small hatch to open leading the ground beside him.

"Come on," he yelled.

He grabbed Kaidan by the shoulder and pushed him down the spiral ladder, then Tali, and Garrus looked over at Shepard. Shepard was begging him to go down.

"I don't think so," Garrus shouted. "You go first, and I'll keep you covered!"

"Damn you," Shepard snapped. "Get down there!"

"You first!"

Garrus shot several few bursts at the oncoming GFS members. Several then took cover behind a small pillar, and fired a few shots in their direction. A tracer smashed into Garrus' shields, and he fell back slightly.

Shepard made his way down the ladder to the bottom passage way. Garrus was quick to follow, falling right behind him. The Commander turned and looked at him, feeling the pain throbbing in his left leg.

"You alright, Garrus," he asked.

"Come on, Shepard," Garrus replied. "I survived a rocket to the face. One bullet isn't going to hurt me."

Shepard smiled slightly, patted the Turian on his shoulder and looked up. He could hear the GFS trying to break in.

"It'll take them time to crack the code," he said turning to look at Tali, trying to ignore Kaidan. "Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, make your way back to the _Normandy_. It's down that path. It'll take you right to docking bay D-24."

"Shepard," came Tali stepping forward. "What about you?"

Shepard stepped forward, placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "They are after me. I know Hondorus, and he won't kill me." He then took a deep breath. "Please, you have to go and fight them. I knew when the attack began it would be a one way trip."

"We're not leaving you behind," shouted Garrus stepping beside him.

Shepard looked at the Turian, and felt slightly angry. He wanted them to follow his orders and that was it. It was not that hard. Get to the _Normandy_.

"Garrus," Shepard replied hiding his anger. "Please, go! You three have to get out of here. They'll spare me, but not you all." Shepard then paused and looked at Garrus and Tali. "Especially you two since you're not Human. They'll look at you like traitors."

"Shepard," Tali began. "I…"

The hatch began to open, and short bursts of fire ran down. The tracers struck the ground, pushing debris up in the air. Kaidan shot his Avenger up the shaft, and a Salarian fell to the ground with a bloody thud. It was then a flash grenade fell, and the explosions sent Shepard back, blinded by the sudden burst of light. Tali then raised her shot gun, and fired twice. Garrus pushed her back down the pathway leading to Docking Bay D-24, and gave her covering fire.

Shepard reached for his pistol, and fired three rounds at the GFS. The kick nearly sent him to his feet, but he leaned against a pillar as tracers struck it. He then fired two more times, hitting an enemy directly in the head both times. The Alien's blood splattered all over the wall, but behind the creature came a series of bursts that sent tracers in every direction.

"Tali, Garrus, Kaidan," Shepard shouted. "Get out of here! Warn the Alliance!"

"We'll be back for you, Shepard," shouted Tali emptying her gun. "We promise!"

Shepard smiled at her words, knowing she was telling the truth. He watched both her and Garrus move their way down the path, firing a few times behind them. Shepard gave them cover before having to reload his pistol. He then saw Kaidan standing still, reloading his Assault Rifle behind another pillar.

"God damn you," Shepard shouted as tracers struck his cover. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you behind again," replied the Major.

Shepard stared at him as he fired several bursts into the GFS troops storming into the tunnel. He felt his anger rise again. Shepard did not want to be responsible for his death, the man he loved so much. He could predict his own outcome, but not Kaidan's. Would the GFS let him live as a prisoner, or execute him on sight? He did not know.

"That's an order!"

"You can Court Marshal me later," snapped the Sentinel reloading again after killing several oncoming Black Shirts.

Shepard was then shot at several times, the tracers almost striking his arms. They were flanking their position, and Shepard turned to fire again. Kaidan fired a biotic blast, knocking serveral GFS members over.

"Shepard," he shouted. "We're dead here! We need to fall back!"

"Down that other hallway," answered Shepard pointing with his gun. "It'll lead them down the wrong path!"

Kaidan stood and fired while moving to another pillar closer to the second hallway. His gun blaring was almost red hot. Shepard then began to move, limping his way next to the Sentinel. He fired twice more, hitting another Black Shirt causing the Turian to spin and spill blood all over the ground.

Kaidan stood and moved back again, firing his Avenger rapidly. Shepard gave him some slight cover just as he reached a third Pillar. Three more GFS members struck the ground hard as more tracers from their guns tore into their sides.

Shepard then heard several footsteps from behind them, and dozens of GFS members ran towards them from the rear. Shepard gathered that they had cracked the code to the passage way further down the line, and heard the fighting. But the moved, and pointed their guns directly at them, ready to pump them full of heat sync rounds. Shepard watched them, then looked over to Kaidan, who looked like he was ready to die.

"Hold you fire," shouted a Turian voice that sounded like it came from everywhere.

Shepard turned and saw a Turian moving straight for them wearing a highly decorated Black Shirt Armor, and the GFS arm band proudly displayed on his arm. He walked down the center of the hallway, standing tall, and his mandible forming a scowl.

"Commander Shepard," he stated holding a pistol out and pointing it at them.

Shepard face tightened with anger knowing he had failed so many people. What he wanted to prove as a great step forward in the galaxy, turned out to become a huge back firing mess. And now it was time for him to pay for his crimes.

"By order of Our Leader Hondorus," then Turian then continued. "We place you under arrest."

With that said, Shepard closed his eyes, and breathed heavily, knowing he had been beaten.


	14. Loved

Mass Effect: Aftermath

Loved

The electro-magnetic/plasma screen was lifted long enough for both the distraught Shepard and Kaidan to be pushed inside. The Black Shirt stood there and waited for them to be complexly entered into their silver colored Cell at the former C-Sec prison.

"Damn you, Kaidan," Shepard shouted as the screen shot back down behind them. "God damn you!"

"Shepard," Kaidan began under his breath, feeling the words stinging blows.

Shepard then turned throwing his arms wide open and shrugging his shoulders saying, "Why, Kaidan, why? You had the biggest chance in the galaxy to get out of here, and you didn't? Why, Kaidan?"

Kaidan searched for the right answer. There was a multitude of answers he wanted to give, but his mind only managed to pick out one thing, and he hoped Shepard would accept it.

"Because I'm not leaving you, again," he said with as sincere of a voice he could muster.

Shepard immediately shot back with, "Losing me? I should have knocked you on your god damn ass and ordered Tali and Garrus to get you back to the Normandy!" Shepard then turned his back on Kaidan, walking close to the bunk on the other side of the room. He took a deep breath, allowing Kaidan to wait for him to say something. "This is my fight. This is not like the Reapers, not like Saren or the Collector, Major. This is my doing, and knowing that bastard Hondorus he won't sentence me to death, but throw me on one of those Citadel Prison worlds where I wished I was dead."

"Stop calling me Major, Shep," Kaidan said hating the idea of his lover calling him by his formal title.

Shepard took another deep breath and began to shake his head, lowering it, and quenching his fists tightly. Kaidan could see the veins protruding from each, and he knew Shepard was just about to explode at him. He prepared himself for what was to come, but knew it would be directed at him.

"Why, Kaidan, why," Shepard exclaimed again. "It was over a year, and no word! For Christ sakes, communications are down everywhere, you could have been dead for all I knew! I know I'm being selfish, but by god, Kaidan, I…"

Kaidan needed to interrupt, knowing that what he did was wrong, but feeling angry with Shepard for bringing up the time span.

"For two years you were gone from me. I know we weren't in anything, but, Shepard. That was two years of nothing! No messages, no information!"

"I was dead," Shepard shouted turning his body, and leaning directly at Kaidan. His eyes were piercing and full of fury, nothing quite like Kaidan had seen before. Those blue eyes had never been directed at him in this manor before, and now that they were, that preparation he had taken was out the window, and a lump began to form in the back of his throat.

"You knew it! How dare you bring that up! How dare you! I thought we were passed that, Kaidan! I was dead! How in the name of hell could I let you know anything! And when I did find you, all you did was push me away further, and say just how terrible of a person I was!" Shepard threw his arms down, kicking a small chair in front of him towards Kaidan. He dodged it. "I thought we were passed this! God damn, you, Major! I… I loved you!"

"Loved," Kaidan asked slightly flabbergasted. He felt that word stab directly into his heart, and then the water began to fill his eyes. His Shepard was now pushing him away, not even wanting to acknowledge what they did have.

"Loved," Shepard said with his eyes still piercing into Kaidan's.

Kaidan could not hold it back anymore. He turned, knowing that Shepard would only continue to stare at him, piercing every layer he could. Tears began to poor down his cheeks, hearing that single word 'loved' over and over again. Now his anger began to take over above his sadness, and he punched the metal wall as hard as he could with his biotics flaring.

"Punch it all you want, it's not going to help," Shepard stated. "You just left saying nothing ever since that last day!"

Kaidan slammed it again, and again, and again until his own blood was splatting against the silver metal. His fists had the red goo gushing, exposing the torn and ripped flesh, and he held it as tears continued to pour to his feet. He then sat down on his bunk on the opposite side of the room, and he saw Shepard now laying down on his own, arms crossed over his chest.

"So, you'd push me away that easily, Commander," Kaidan asked with a hoarse voice.

"No, I didn't push you away," shouted the Commander. "You did this yourself. I lo…"

Kaidan then turned hearing the word that Shepard cut off. He wiped his puffy eyes, sniffed, and looked directly into Shepard who was breathing heavily, holding his bad arm tightly.

"No," Shepard yelled. "For once, you're not getting what you want!"

Kaidan took another step back, then his biotics kicked in, his anger reaching a boiling point, and he threw a heavy kick at Shepard's direction. Shepard ducked, and threw up his good arm punching Kaidan directly in the face. He fell back, grabbed the chair beside his bunk, then threw it, hitting Shepard directly, knocking him to the ground. Blood ran out of his nose as Kaidan leapt on top of him, whaling away at his face.

Shepard was trying hard to get Kaidan off of him, whaling away with his good arm at Kaidan's side and face. Kaidan felt the strong blows, each nearly knocking the wind out of him. But, Kaidan kept on top of him, feeling his anger turn to pure sadness.

He threw one more punch upon Shepard's face before leaning his body down. He held the Commander's face still with both hands, then gave him a strong kiss while breathing heavily. It was awkward at first, but Kaidan felt like he had to do it with his tears pushing out of his eyes like a waterfall. Then, Kaidan noticed Shepard's reactions getting slower, and his good arm was no longer smashing against him. He now felt his love's hand open and move along the small of his back with tender strokes.

Kaidan lifted himself away, both breathing heavy from their confrontation. Then he opened his eyes, and found Shepard staring directly back at him no longer in pure anger, but sadness as well. Kaidan placed one of his hands over the man's forehead, brushing some of the blood away. He never left Shepard's gaze, knowing that it was going to be alright. Those words that Shepard had said still were stinging, but that love Shepard said 'was gone', was in fact still there.

Shepard then began to move his hands onto Kaidan's messed up hair. Kaidan loved that feeling, and it only reassured that Shepard's love was still underneath that hard shell. Taking his opportunity, laying back down on top of his Commander, and placing his head on his chest, closing his eyes as tears continued falling.

"I love you," Kaidan muttered under his breath.

"I know," replied Shepard in a same tone of voice. "I love you too."

Kaidan then smiled at hearing those four words replied back. It was not over with them, and it was going to continue. But, Kaidan also knew there was a lot of explaining to do as to why there was no contact. But right now, all he wanted was silence and peace. He did the only thing he knew would keep them moment genuine, and wrapped both arms tenderly around Shepard's back.

Their breathing got slower as time went on, and all those feeling held before and during the confrontation slowly drifted away. Kaidan felt his tears stop, and a smile creep across his bruised and battered face.

"Don't you ever say that again," he said.

Shepard did not laugh, but Kaidan knew that his mood was lightened.

They lied there on the cold ground for several minutes, holding each tenderly. Kaidan loved feeling the rhythm of Shepard's heart, and the rising and falling of his chest with every breath. It soothed the tensions away, and Kaidan finally began to relax, and calm himself.

Shepard then broke the silence with, "They're going to try me tomorrow." He took a deep breath. "It's not going to be pretty to see."

"I'm going with you," Kaidan replied lifting his head off of Shepard's chest.

"Kaidan," Shepard stated with a sigh.

The Sentinel placed one of his hands over Shepard's face, and stroked it gently along a scar outline.

"Where you go," he began. "I go."

"Please," Shepard began. "I have no idea what they're going to do to me. I don't want that to happen to you." He paused, clearly thinking about something. "They won't kill me, but the punishment they will give… I'd probably wish I was dead."

"Then I'll be there with you."

"Kaidan…"

"Shepard," Kaidan immediately shot back making eye contact with his commander to drive his point home. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," Shepard butted. "Where they take me, they'll take you."

"That's the point."

Shepard sighed again, but Kaidan continued to look down upon him. He made sure his eyes were genuine and full of truth so that Shepard would see that he was not going to change his mind.

"You were always stubborn," Shepard finally said cracking a small, side smile.

"Why do I feel like I've heard that before."

Shepard began to move from underneath him, and Kaidan saw this as his cue to move. He did, planting himself square on the floor beside the Commander. Then, Kaidan threw his arms onto his head, and rested his elbows on his knees. He shook his head slightly, then filled his lungs with air. Pushing it out slowly caused him to relax even further, and finally he moved his head to see just what Shepard was doing.

Shepard had rolled onto his side, facing away from the Major. This made Kaidan worry again, because Shepard was not moving at all.

Wiping some blood off his face, the Biotic moved beside the Soldier, and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. He squeezed it, wanting to make sure Shepard knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey," the Biotic said placing his face onto Shepard's shoulder.

"What, Kaidan?"

"Everything will be okay," the Sentinel reassured. "Shepard, you always pull through."

"But then I was strong," Shepard stated rolling over to look at Kaidan in the eyes. "I'm a goddamn cripple now."

Kaidan then kissed him on the forehead, and he felt Shepard let out an exhale onto his chest. He felt the need to wrap his arms around his commander, and hold him tightly.

"I'm scared, Kaidan." The Sentinel felt his lover trembling in his arms, causing him to embrace tighter, and put one hand behind Shepard's head. "Nothing ever goes right for me. I never knew my parents, and the one I did have I watched die next to me on the Citadel by the hands of The Illusive Man." Shepard's trembling became worse. "I have you now, but I don't know for how long."

"They'll put us in the same place, Shepard."

"They will," the Commander began as he buried his face into Kaidan's chest. "But they'll keep us separated. That man out there, Hondorus, he wants to see me suffer. And he knows how to do it, and he will do it."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true," butted Shepard. "I love you, Kaidan."

Hearing Shepard change that phrase from past to present made him feel slightly relieved. But, Kaidan also had no idea of how to comfort the love of his life. He was not sure if Shepard was crying, or just releasing his thoughts onto somebody while somebody was there to hold him back. The last time the Sentinel saw his Commander like this was after the fall of Thesia. Shepard was not one to break down, but Kaidan really understood why.

"All I wanted to do was save the Galaxy, and do what I saw best," began a muffled Shepard. "And look where it got us. Look where we are now."

"In each other's arms once again," interrupted Kaidan trying to comfort Shepard.

"Yeah, I guess there's that," answered the Commander back.

Kaidan felt him take a deep breath, then he felt little movement.

"Shepard," he asked.

"Yeah."

"I love you too."


	15. The Trial

Mass Effect: Aftermath

The Trial

The platform slowly rose with the walls around him sinking away while approaching a bright light. Chants could be heard by a mixture of species above, chanting for death.

"Death, death, death, death," they were all screaming over and over again while slamming their feet against the ground causing the court room to shake.

Shepard stood at attention looking straight forward as he entered the wild crowd. He could see them all looking at him with fire in their eyes, and the head chamber where the judge was currently sitting. Shepard could make out the figure of a Turian with his hands placed on a huge, gray, metallic ball. As the platform stopped, the Commander took in the mass size of the room, and absorbed the ear shattering echoes as the sound waves bounced from wall to wall.

Cameras were pinned on him from all corners, and he knew that this was going to be a show trial, shown on every major station, translated in every different language along the galaxy. He then noticed a large, garrison style GFS flag that replaced the old Citadel one. He had to admit that is was mesmerizing. The shape, the colors, all draws the attention from anyone who took a look at it.

A Krogan rose beside the Turian Judge, and he shouted, "All rise for Honorable Primus."

The crowd stood, and Shepard watched as Primus slammed his metallic sphere onto the ground causing sparks to shoot all around him, and a loud bang.

"Let the trial commence," he stated as the crowd sat down. "Prosecution, you may begin you case."

Shepard watched as a Krogan warlord stepped out of the darkness. He instantly recognize the gargantuan as the leader of the Tanners, Utan.

"Commander Shepard," he said with a low, booming voice. "Hero of the Galaxy, Savior of the Human Race." The crowd laughed slightly causing Shepard to look at them all. "After Destroying all Synthetic life in mere minutes, and recovering from you horrible injuries," Utan was saying with a slight sarcastic tone. "You said that when becoming Councilor, your number one purpose was to seek peace!" Again, the crowd laughed causing Shepard to feel even more uneasy. "Then why is it that you broke the purpose, and brought Citadel Space to its knees to force us," he then paused, "to join the Alliance with joint partnership with the Turian Hierarchy?"

Shepard shook his head slightly, knowing that no matter what he said, it would be used against him.

"At the time," he stated with a mono-tone voice. "We saw this as the best way to preserve what was started during the war."

"Which was," asked Utan leaning his body forward.

"To preserve Galactic Unity…"

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, some laughing. Shepard scowled at the sounds, and he began to think of how blind the other species were being.

"To 'Preserve… Galactic… Unity' he says," stated the Krogan warlord turning around to address the court. "By preserving, does that mean all under Human Alliance Rule?"

"No," snapped Shepard showing his annoyance and anger.

"No?"

"It's not true," Shepard then exclaimed. "To preserve what we had gained during the Reaper War, we felt it necessary…"

"'We' as in Alliance Hypocrisy," shouted the Krogan cutting Shepard off. The crowd began to shake their heads agreeing with Utan. "A pro-Human hypocrisy!"

The crowd began to cheer at the Krogan and stood shake the ground as they slammed their feet against the ground.

Shepard tried to speak above the commotion by saying, "We just fought a war against Cerberus! They were the pro-Human spec-op that nearly killed you all."

"And now your Admiral Hackett seems to be following in the Illusive Man's footsteps," shouted Utan.

The crowd again began to cheer for Utan, and Shepard held back his anger as best as he could, watching all the aliens slamming their hands against railings. It was then that he saw Hondorus sitting far above the others, leaning forward in his chair, arms crossed. His eyes glowed green from the ominous lighting, and his bodies outline created a certain aura around him.

Utan began to speak again, causing Shepard to be brought back to reality.

"Commander Shepard," the Krogan stated stepping around his prison. "Are you aware that as Councilor, you are responsible for all Humans, and being Head of Security that you must be responsible for the actions of C-Sec."

Shepard waited for Utan's voice to stop echoing. The Court room fell silent as it slowly diminished.

"Yes," stated the Commander holding his head high.

"And if your men were to carry out horrible acts of violence against individual races inside the Citadel that…"

Shepard looked down at the Krogan War-Lord and shouted, "You're setting me up! Is this a trial, or is my sentence already decided?"

There was a loud crack, and the judge began to speak.

"Commander Shepard," the Turian stated. "You will answer the question."

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, and Shepard looked over at Hondorus. He could now see a small smile across the Salarian's face. Hondorus was holding his head high, his arms still crossed.

Reluctantly, Shepard stated, "Yes… I am."

The crowd began to shout at him with loud curses, and some even spat at him, striking his prison cell from every direction. His fate was decided a long time ago, and now it was just time to humiliate him in front of the whole Galaxy.

"Then, Commander answer me this," began Utan leaning forward and looking directly into Shepard's eyes. "Why were several attacks on Turian, Salarian, Asari, Elcore, and many more gone un-headed by your authority?"

"I don't understand?"

"Of course not," exclaimed Utan. "C-Sec, becoming a pro-Human organization, would not report such acts of violence to their own Commander."

Shepard replied with, "Acts of violence? Says the man who murdered hundreds of innocent people for simply being human!"

The crowd went wild at Shepard remarks, then they quieted as the Judged slammed his gavel on the table in front of him.

"We act in retaliation to the atrocities that your administration carried out!"

"Kill him," shouted a voice from the jury.

Utan held up his hand to silence the juror, and continued.

"And with you admitting to the simple fact that everything falls under your responsibility, then you are automatically guilty for allowing this to take place!"

The crowd cheered for Utan, shouting his name over and over again until the Judge ordered for them to quiet down.

Shepard was helpless at this point. Nothing he could say would help in, but just the opposite. Nothing could save him, or the Citadel now. Hondorus had officially won his war, and the Alliance could do nothing to stop it. ;

"Guilty," asked Shepard. "Guilty of what: protecting the galaxy, uniting the galaxy, saving the galaxy?"

"All in the past, Commander, replied the Krogan. "That won't save you here." He then held up has arms to appease the court. "This crime that this man has committed is the most vile, disgusting, unorthodox ever seen in the history of the galaxy! Commander Shepard has nearly caused the destruction of our peoples heritage, our freedom," Utan then paused, giving Shepard the meanest look he had ever gotten. "And our homes!"

The jury began to cheer and stand all around Shepard. He looked and watched them all throwing their fists into the air, and chanting Utan's name.

"Behind all the bloodshed this single man has caused," returned Utan. "I plead that the jury, and the judge to give him the highest punishment possible! DEATH!"

Again, the crowd went wild, cheering, foaming at the mouths. This made Shepard almost fall on his feet. He held back his tears, his sorrow. But above it all, Kaidan stood in the back of his mind. If death was to be the sentence, then he will die thinking of him. Shepard wanted to hold the sentinel once more, feel his warm body against his. That probably would not happen again, no matter what the outcome.

Several minutes passed until Judge Primus slammed his sphere onto the table creating sparks and smoke. The jury stood in reply, all looking at the Turian. That was all except for Hondorus, who was still sitting in the dark shadows away from all the others. Shepard could tell that the Salarian's eyes were pinned on him.

"It is the decision of this court that you, Commander Shepard are to be placed to death," stated Primus.

The Crowd roared at the words, and Shepard closed his eyes.

"However," came the Judge, causing everyone to silence. "It is by the high order of Our Leader Hondorus, that the accused is not to be placed under death, but brought to one of the Citadel Prison Planets on the outer reaches of Tartarus. There, he will spend the rest of his natural life." Primus then slammed his mallet onto the table three times.

Shepard stared at the Turian as he walked out the room. Then he saw Hondorus slowly stand, and walk away. Shepard knew exactly why he had done this. It was not to save him, or show him mercy, but the complete opposite. Hondorus had done this to make him suffer, and Shepard knew that Tartarus would do that.

Tartarus is the harshest planet in the galaxy. During the summer, temperatures reach to highs well over 100, and during the winter they get as cold as Noveria. With Shepard's injuries, it would be hard for him to even survive. Especially if he was alone there, and to make it worse, the galaxy's worst criminals were housed there. On Tartarus there is no mercy. It is either kill to survive, or be killed. There is no such thing as humanity.

Shepard's mind was cut short when two Black Shirts pulled him away, and back to his prison cell.


	16. The Grissom

Mass Effect: Aftermath

The Grissom

The two Black Shirts threw Shepard into his cell, causing his body to land with a heavy thud. It knocked the wind out of his body, and he coughed several times trying to regain his breath. He then heard the clang of the shielded doors, followed by the constant hum. Finally, he felt two hands on his shoulders, and they pulled him up on his feet.

"Kaidan," he began. "I'm…"

"I saw it," replied the sentinel. "I saw the whole thing." He then set Shepard down on his bunk. "They called that a trial? They just wanted to…"

"Kaidan," Shepard exclaimed much louder than before, looking directly in his eyes. "I'll be fine," he lied.

"They're sending me there too," replied Kaidan. "But it's on the opposite side of that hell hole, but," he then paused, placing one of his hands on Shepard's scarred face. "You look like shit, Shepard."

Shepard chuckled slightly, then pushed himself away from the biotic, laying down on his hard so called bed. He wrapped his own arms around him, and closed his eyes, hoping it would relax his body. It was then that he felt further depression beside him, and a warm body wrapped itself close.

The Commander smiled, and opened his arms to embrace Kaidan. The warmth felt nice, and slightly comforting. This caused his mind to slow, and only take in the breaths both were making, feeling the Biotic's chest rise up and down, over and over again. Just the slight silence soothed him, and he knew that as long as Kaidan was there, he would be okay. Tartarus would be a tough place for him, but Kaidan would keep him alive. The thought of losing him was almost unbearable.

"Life never gives you a break, does it, Shepard?"

"Huh," asked the Commander groggily.

"It just never does," replied Kaidan. "You've done so much, only to wind up here."

"Don't sell yourself short there, Major," answered Shepard moving his head to look directly ay his love's eyes. He then nuzzled closer to him. "The L2 biotic, the soldier, the best friend, the greatest man to ever live…"

"Shut up," laughed Kaidan.

Shepard ignored those words and continued with, "My hero, my savior, my rock."

Kaidan kissed his forehead. Shepard then felt him move over to lay down on his back. He watched him, stretching his left arm the best he could before it fell asleep, never looking away from the Sentinel.

He watches as Kaidan's eyes shut, and his breathing became more regular. Shepard knew he had the right idea. Knowing where he was going, sleep would be the best thing to ever happen to him. As a result, he moved carefully right up beside the Major, wrapped his arms around him, and closed his eyes. He made sure his cheek was nuzzled onto Kaidan's own, and both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

(^^^)

"Get up!"

The voices caused Shepard to slam his eyes open to see two Turians storming into their cell. They ripped Kaidan away from him, pinning him against the ground. Shepard reached for him, but another Turian grasped his shoulder and pushed him to his feet. The alien slapped on a pair of handcuff, then forced him forward, causing him to almost fall.

"Shepard," exclaimed Kaidan who was still pinned.

The Commander looked back at him while being pushed back and forth.

"I'll be alright, Kaidan."

Shepard wanted to say more, but it was too later for him. The Black Shirt was pushing him forward violently, causing him to be unable to see the love of his life.

He was moved down a long hallway, and finally out to a dock where a large, captured Citadel Vessel sat. It read _The Grissom_ on the side, and Shepard looked it up and down. It's hull was nearly a full circle with two engines pushing out from bellow it. Shepard would have guessed this was a transport ship by the lack of weapons from the original design. But the GFS had rigged several new cannons on it and welded their logo next to the name.

Shepard felt a sharp push forward, and he stumbled down a few steps. He then looked around him and saw hundreds of other Humans all moving for the ship. With each step, they moved closer to Tartarus, and Shepard knew that most of these people were innocent.

Tanners were all around them pointing their guns directly at them. He watched them as other aliens swarmed behind them, all hissing and throwing things. Shepard still could not believe his eyes. How could they hate us this much? How could anyone who preaches hatred become so powerful?

They entered the ship, and the women were placed to the right cells, and the males to the left, and Shepard continued to be pushed back and forth. Once in their cells, one large room surrounded by magnetic ceiling, he looked at the hammocks in which they were to sleep. He moved for one and began to study his surroundings. Most people were doing their own thing, finding a bed for themselves. Instantly, Shepard knew that this was going to be hell. People would be forced to fight each other for survival, and he promised himself that he would protect all those he could.

But would it be enough, he thought as Turians ceiled the doorway to the cells. The group went silent for a brief moment, and everyone stared at the jailer moving away from them. This caused Shepard to let the air sink in. This was it, he thought.

They all felt a slight shutter, and _The Grissom_ began moving away. This made Shepard think back to what he might never see again. He knew Kaidan would be on Tartarus, but it was 'On the other side,' he stated. He might never see him again. He might never step foot on Earth again, and all because of Hondorus.

He never really hated anyone. Saren was indoctrinated, and he managed to talk him down, and at the last moment the Turian redeemed himself. The Illusive Man even he never really hated. Again, he was indoctrinated causing him to do things that he never would have done otherwise. Even though he shot him, just the Illusive Man saying, 'I wish you could see it like I do. It's so… perfect,' proved to Shepard he was still a man. But Hondorus, just the name made Shepard's blood boil. That Salarian was the embodiment of everything he hates.

"Shepahd," came a voice from behind.

He turned to see an older man who was covered in scars, and an eye patch over his right eye. The man stuck out his hand. Shepard took it feeling a little confused.

"It's good ta see ye' again," the man stated in a raspy voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

Shepard pulled is hand away and looked confused asking, "I'm sorry but, I'm not sure…"

Before he could finish his question, the scarred man answered with, "Mess Sargent Gardner. I was the Cerberus Chef aboard the _Normandy_ SR-2 before the Alliance godah hol' of her."

Shepard gave a short smile, happy to see someone he knew was going to be here. He then looked at his scars carefully, then asked, "The last time I saw you, you didn't have all those. What happened?"

"Oh these, Commander," stated Gardner. "I just had a run in with a husk. Damn thing nearly got the best o' me." His voice then climbed when he said, "Jumped me from behind, and if it wasn't for my meet cleaver, I'd be a dead man."

Shepard laughed at that. While serving with the Alliance during the war, he missed the Mess Sargent. His dark humor always made him cheer up even when times were so bad.

"So," began Gardner. "I see there sending you to Tartarus, the ass hole of the galaxy."

"Yeah," answered Shepard watching Gardner place is stuff down by the bunk beside him. "When we arrive there though, I have no clue what's going to happen."

"I know the planet. Everythin' they say about it's true." The man sat down. "You can't escape, but I won't evah say that I wouldn't try."

Shepard sat down on his hammock, and felt how uncomfortable it was going to be. He crossed his arms and watched all the others trying to make the best of the situation. But then he felt like he was being watched, and he turned his head. Shepard saw several shady looking people staring directly at him from the back of the room.

"I'd keep an eye on 'em nice gentlemen ovah there," said Gardner. Shepard looked back at him as he said, "Them bad people, Commander. They'll slit your throat the first chance they get."

"Why?"

"Them just bad people," answered Gardner not taking his eyes off of them. "Like me, they lived by Chora's Den. It's people like 'em that put us in this mess. They beat several innocent people of all races. I fought 'em off a couple times myself. Them bad people, Commander."

"I'll take your advice," stated Shepard. "Not sure if I can sleep with one eye open or not though."

"I have a proposition for you, then. You keep an eye on my back, and I'll keep an eye on yours," Gardner said while smiling.

"Deal."

(^^^)

The hoses shot into their cells. The cold water shot at all of them, causing the sensation of jabbing knives to circulate the body. Shepard tried his best not to show his emotions, but the sheer shock consumed all other sensations. People were screaming to the top of their lungs as he did so. He found it slightly funny though how Gardner was taking it pretty well, in fact he was laughing slightly.

This was what the GFS guards called a shower. Once every other day the Tanners would come in and soak them to the point of near drowning, then the water would slowly drain away, not before creating mildew and mold to form on all the hammocks.

Shepard noticed that all the Krogans were laughing hard at the sight. By the time they shut down the hose, several people were on their feet. What made Shepard sad was that no one was helping them. Many were either too shocked by the ice water, or did not care. It was up to Shepard to show some humanity.

While helping one, the Commander noticed that he was an old man who looked like he was almost 80. Shepard placed him onto the closest hammock to them, and set him down.

The old man stated, "Bless you, Shepard," as he moved away.

He was happy to see Gardner was doing the same thing. Shepard had decided that the man was crude, but was good at heart. Both of them seemed to be the only thing left of humanity on this hell of a ship.

(^^^)

Not one person has been out of that prison cell since the journey began six days ago. So far, Shepard had not noticed too much around him that was overly bad. He could tell that his left knee was only going to get worse if this lasted any long, but tried not to show any sign of it. Most did look up to him.

"Help," shouted a voice from the other side of the cell.

Shepard shot out of his bunk to see what was going on. He saw another man trying to grab a plate out of an older man's hand. Running over for help, he pushed the younger person down with a heavy punch. He then backed off to look at the older man, and he saw that the plate was full of food given to them by the GFS guards.

"You do that again," began the Commander looking down at the young boy. "I'll have you chopped into a million pieces and spread all over the galaxy! Now get out of here!"

The boy stumbled away and moved to where Shepard could not see him. He then turned back to the old man, who he was now realizing was the same that fell over three days ago, and kneeled beside him.

"I'm not good at this," the man stated, his voice full of anguish and despair. "I'm too old to do anything for myself."

"What's your name," asked Shepard.

"Archer," he stated plainly. "John Archer, a former Alliance soldier."

Shepard was shocked that anyone would do this too Archer. Not only was he so old he could barely walk, but he was also a former member of the Alliance. What has the GFS driven us to, the commander thought feeling a wave of sympathy shoot through his body.

"Listen," Shepard said. "There is a free hammock over by me. If you go over there, I'll protect you, John."

"Commander," he began. "I'm just an old man. I can't do this to you."

Shepard placed a hand onto Archer's shoulder, and pulled him up.

"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

Shepard helped him over to the free hammock and Gardner came running over to help him place Archer into it. Both were thanked, and each went to their bunks.

"You saw the kid didn' you," asked Gardner.

"Slightly," Shepard admitted. "His face was too dark for me to take a god look."

"He's one of those I told you to keep an eye out for," stated Gardner with a whisper. "He'll be gatherin' with the others to take revenge on both you at the ol' man."

"We'll just see about that," replied the Commander. "I'll deal with it as it comes."

"Remember what I tol' you about sleepin' with one eye open? Well, you betta start doin' it every night from now on."

Shepard gave Gardner a glance that showcased his emotions perfectly.

"Don't you worry, Commander," replied the Mess Sargent. "I'll be watchin' your back too. I don't forget agreements that easily."

(^^^)

The days passed by with little action, but Shepard still was on edge at everyone except Gardner. The more he talked with the Mess Sargent, the more he learned to like him. He remembered Gardner not wanting to ever pick up a gun so he became a cook, and a good one when given the right ingredients. But much like everyone else, the Reaper War had changed him.

Shepard never wanted to ask him exactly what happened other than the basics with his face. He figured Gardner would inform him in his own good time. Though the Mess Sargent had explained it a little to him when the first met, he did seem to be focused elsewhere, and slightly out of his mood that Shepard saw in the _Normandy_.

By now though, the Tanners had informed the prisoners that it was time to sleep. Though most were laying down, not one ever really did, especially Shepard. He would pretend to, but never taking an eye off of Archer or Gardner.

Tonight though was different. Shepard felt how exhausted he was. Kaidan would have ordered him to get some shut eye, but with no one other than him, he felt as if he had no other choice but to tough it out. But the swinging back and forth of his hammock and the sound of the _Grissom's _engines soothed him even further into his slumber. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed, and he did fall asleep.

"Shepard!"

His eyes shot open as he felt his hammock pushed over. He fell to the ground with a thud as a younger man jumped on top of him. Shepard could make out the shape of a knife coming for him, and he held it away with all his strength, and he could feel it slipping away.

A sudden burst of fresh air from the man caused Shepard to push him back. He saw Gardner lend him a hand and picked him up. They stood beside each other and looked down at the dead corpse that had a knife protruding out of his back.

"I promised ye' Shepahd," stated Gardner still looking down at the dead body.

"Get away from him," came a booming, deep voice.

Both looked and saw three Tanners entering the room, guns pointed in every direction. They pushed Shepard out of the way and picked up the dead body. People watched intensely as the gates closed, and the blue biotics warped back up.

"Noticed how they didn't seem to care about anyone else," asked Shepard with his arms crossed.

"Them GFS peoples," the Mess Sargent replied. "They don't give a fuck if you die or not."

"It's like everything I fought for just got turned upside down."

"Naw," answered Gardner. "Just here it has. Everywhere else is still good."

Shepard looked around, not knowing what else to expect, but many were staring at both him and Gardner. At the least, people knew the Shepard was still in command, and that he would do anything to see justice. People would look up to him, and go to him for answers so he had to be strong.

But, how strong could he be? There is not much else he could do. He could not protect everyone, or would they gang up on him and try to kill him. Shepard had no idea what people felt towards him. Did they still believe that he could deliver them from this mess? Or, are they blaming him for putting them through this yet again?

While pondering he just stood there, slowly slouching into a weaker and weaker state. It was here that he really came to the revelation of one person.

Kaidan, he thought. If I ever needed you, it would be now…


	17. Work Will Set You Free

Mass Effect: Aftermath

Work will Set You Free

The _Grissom_ docked on a planetary base on an ocean. The base lead directly to the Prison Camp, and the way was surrounded by an alien jungle with plants that dwarfed the red woods in the United States.

The docking area was surrounded by crates and other species moving about, making what seemed like markets all along the main dirt path way. What surprised Shepard more was that everywhere was crowded like nothing was happening. He knew that huge influxes of political prisoners were coming in by the hundreds, but these people didn't seem to care. They were still doing their business.

Then it struck the commander. He stared through a window to see several GFS flags waving proudly through the air. They replaced the old Citadel ones. That meant that Hondorus' influence had spread further than Shepard had hoped. Tartarus, being on the outer regions of Citadel Space, should have seen the effects the least, but it was the exact opposite.

Tanners pushed and shoved the prisoners onto the upper levels of the _Grissom_, where they were lead to the opened hatch that lead to the docking bay. Shepard felt his hands getting cuffed as a Black Shirt placed his hands behind his back. He then felt another push, and he stepped closer to the door way where several GFS personal stood guard.

"I told ye' this place was goin' ta be hell," stated Gardner who was directly in front of Shepard. "Wait 'till ye' hit that sun. You'll wish for Noveria weather then, Commander."

Him and Shepard were moved forward with the rest of the crowd. They were then shoved into a single file line to go down the metallic railing. Once on it, Shepard could feel his 'shoes' sticking, meaning that the soles had begun to melt from the blistering heat.

Shepard loved being in the sun, but this was terrible. Gardner's statement was a huge understatement to the Commander. The 140 degree heat was instantly unbearable, and he knew that many would pass out on the simple journey to the camp itself.

He then looked back at John Archer who looked like he was about to die. Shepard gave him a reassuring smile but was suddenly stopped short by an electrical shock to his abdomen.

"Eyes forward, Human," shouted a Black Shirt standing right beside him. He then moved away to stab at another person up ahead.

Shepard swallowed his anger and was forced to keep moving with the rest of the group that stretched for miles. It was then that he realized that that his level on the _Grissom_ was only one of what looked like three. Was it possible that the GFS was looking to rid the entire Citadel of all humans?

"Take a look at that, Commander," stated Gardner.

Shepard looked up to a gate that lead into the town ahead of them. It stated something that sounded vaguely familiar to him.

"Work will set you free."

He watched as Tanners pulled on the opposite side so that the gates would open. From here on, there would be no going back. All of them would be trapped in this hell hole with no chance of escape.

The walk to their new homes seemed like it lasted forever to Shepard. In truth, it was only a small distance of three miles, but with his knees being in the condition they are it pained with every step. He noticed how Gardner kept giving a quick glance back at him. It made the Commander feel better knowing that there were some people were still showing humanity.

Shepard would also give a quick glance at Archer who was trucking along behind him. Despite his pain, he would always mange to give him that reassuring smile. At first it seemed to work, but now he was not sure. The old man would only look down at continue pushing for their destination.

Now, as they entered the camp, Shepard noticed how there were no walls or guard towers. It was only their housing facilities that looked like they were made out of sod with a tin roof. He also saw several other people who were already there moving about, and watching them. It had an ominous feeling to it all. Their location was surrounded by a thick, alien jungle, and he could instantly tell that it was nothing but swamp out there.

The new prisoners were called to a halt, and they saw a Turian stand out in front of them.

"Humans, this is Tartarus," he exclaimed holding his arms up. "Here there is no walls, no fences, but only the space around you! But there is no escape. The only thing you can do here is work, and if you don't, the punishment… is death." The Turian then paused to placed his hands behind his back. Shepard watched him step down, and into a shuttle that flew away, leaving everyone behind.

"Let's move Humans," shouted a Tanner while pushing a man to the ground.

Shepard looked back at Archer who was still managing to stand, which surprised him. He gave another smile only to see that the older man was not even looking at him. That was when the line of them started moving again towards an elongated building where two more Tanners stood on either side of the huge door.

As they entered, there were rows of beds stretched out all over the inside. People began to disperse as the magnetic cuffs disappeared so that they could maneuver. Shepard stood into the center watching everyone moving for a bunk. He then noticed the walls covered in a green mold that consumed the back wall facing away from the blistering sunlight.

He then felt a nudge causing him to look who it was.

"Come one there boy scout," stated Gardner. "I saved you a bunk next to me and the old guy."

Shepard said nothing, but moved over to his bed where he collapsed feeling the pain in his knee finally reaching a breaking point. His faced grimaced as he placed it up onto a place where it would be level. Then the pain slowly drifted away, and the tingling in the foot on the same side went away.

Lying back with his head against the wall, he panted heavily, and felt sweat pouring down from his face and onto his back beneath his shirt.

"You gonna be alright there, Commander," said Gardner who was now sitting on the edge of his own bunk.

"I'll be fine," gasped Shepard in reply.

"You need to keep an eye on that leg of yours. It'll be the end of ye if it gets any worse."

"It won't," the Commander snapped back.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him see who it was as the same hands trembled. Archer just stared down at him, eyes full to a mixture of thankfulness and despair. Shepard did not know how to react to this, and only kept a face portraying the same mixture of emotions. It was then that the old man moved for his own bed, and sat down. He could hear bones cracking and the man's grunts as he did so. Shepard then looked back up at the tin ceiling, and closed his eyes, thinking about one thing. What would tomorrow bring, he asked himself.

"I thought that was you walking in here," shouted a booming voice that startled Shepard.

He pushed himself forward and saw a muscular, Latino looking directly at him with several tattoos around his neck along with even more scars all over his face.

"Vega," Shepard asked slightly in disbelief as he got up onto his feet, ignoring the pain that was returning.

"Commander," Vega stated giving a salute and standing at attention

Shepard returned it quickly, then placed his hands on the soldier's upper arms.

"I thought you were doing more N7 training," he asked.

"I was," replied Vega. "Then we heard about an overthrow on the Citadel. Me and my newly assigned squad made it as fast as we could, but a GFS frigate class vessel jumped us. We had no choice but to surrender, and here I am."

"You got a squad?"

"Yeah, and most are still here fortunately." Vega then moved away and looked out a window. Shepard turned his body to follow. "We try to keep things peaceful here, but yesterday I got word from the female camps that… those damn Krogan… they."

Shepard could see that the soldier was having a hard time, but he felt powerless, only being a small fraction of what he used to be during the Reaper War.

Vega then took a deep breath and stated, "Well, she's dead, and that's all that matters."

The Commander could see that there was more to this than Vega was letting on, but he did not protest with the man not wanting to speak about it. But, all the same, Shepard was still glad to see yet another familiar face, and one as imposing as a Krogan.

The soldier turned and looked Shepard directly in the eyes.

"Commander," he began. "Tomorrow, they will send you to a check in post not far from here. Either you will be placed in the mud pits pulling up stones for their ships, or be sent to one of the processing camp up north." He then looked over at Gardner. "They've always sent me to the pits, but I'm not sure about you, Shepard. And you… um… I'd call you Scars but I already have a friend with that name."

"Just call meh Gardner," the Mess Sargent said reaching out his hand, which Vega then took.

"It's good to meet you," Vega began. "I'm not sure where they'll send you, but my guess would be to processing camps."

"If you're referring to my injuries," started Gardner. "Let me tell you that I am still 100% capable of handling anything they throw at me."

"You'll need it here," replied the Soldier. He then turned and looked at Shepard. "I need to be heading back. Let me know if you need anything, Commander."

As he walked by, Shepard grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in close to whisper something in his ear.

"I need two things. 1: Major Alenko is supposed to arrive to the southern point tomorrow. Can you tell me if he arrives?"

Vega looked like he was pondering, but finally gave his answer.

"I'll try my best, Commander."

"Thank you, and two: The old man over there. His name is John Archer. Please… keep an eye on him. I can't protect him all the time."

The Soldier looked over at Archer who had fallen asleep on is bunk with arms crossed over the chest. Vega shook his head, and then Shepard let go of him so he could go back to what he needed to do.

(^^^)

After standing in line for what seemed like ages, Shepard finally reached the GFS 'doctor' that was to inspect them before being shipped off to one spot or the other. It was a Turian, and judging by the wornness of his scales, he was reaching the end of his long life.

"Nest," he shouted.

Shepard took a few steps forward and aloud the Turian to look him over. It was over in less than three seconds.

"You're in beautiful shape," stated the Turian.

Shepard leaned forward and looked the GFS member directly in the eyes, hoping to show some intimidation.

"How the hell do you fail one of these," he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Next," shouted back the Turian, his breath hot in Shepard's face with a putrid smell emanating.

Shepard had no choice but to continue pushing onward through the next set of doors and into another room full of mixtures of Turians or Krogan. People were being split off into two groups, and Shepard was finally pulled away to stand directly in front of a Krogan.

"Commander Shepard," he stated with a slight smile. "I see you're doing well despite all those injuries you made a while back."

"I'll make it," he replied as he felt another hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, and yet a highly decorated Black Shirt was staring him in the face.

"Councilor," he stated throwing his hand down. "I'm glad to see you're settling down on Tartarus. I hope you find everything to your liking."

"If by liking you mean despising then yeah," Shepard replied giving a cocky smile.

"You and I actually go back quite a ways."

"Have I met you?"

"No, but you met my brother and father on the Citadel before Hondorus took control," replied the Turian.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't remember them," Shepard answered turning back to the Krogan.

"They were killed because of your orders to open fire at one of our rallies."

Shepard swiveled himself to look back at the Black Shirt. He looked at him up and down, feeling slightly sorry for what he had done. Trying to convey this with his eyes, he locked them with the Turian to get his point across.

"I'm sorry for your loss," was all he managed to say.

"You will be soon, Councilor," said the Turian. He then looked over at the Krogan. "Send him to the Mud Pits, 20 hour shifts."

(^^^)

Shepard reached down and pulled as hard as he could bringing the white crystal to the surface. Ropes had been tied around it, and other prisoners pulled as hard as they could, but what wound up happening was that Shepard had to do the bulk of the labor. He was fortunate, however, that Vega was here to help him out as much as he could. But if something happened when a Tanner was looking, Vega would be whipped hard along his bare back, and the mud could lead to harsh infection with no medical attention available down the line. This made Shepard understand the man's hesitance if he fell over, or had to single handedly pull one of the crystals up.

Shepard eventually found out by listening to conversations around him that these crystals were being used for a major power source for new GFS ships, and Citadel generators. He had absolutely no idea what they were called, but he knew this was interesting. The Commander knew that the full story with these was not being told, and that is what frightens him the most.

No matter what happened though, Shepard could not stop his work. Twenty hour days were beginning to take its toll on him. Though, in total, Tartarus has a 27 hour day with each hour last 100 earth minutes, it only made everything worse.

His left and right arm became numb far more often, and as a result, he would be whipped more and more, leaving huge gashes down his back. The open wounds would only increase his chances of getting some kind of jungle virus that his body would have almost no immune system too. He also noticed all the sympathetic looks that were given by all the other workers. His body covered head to toe with the thick mud caused everything to become even harder. The Pits were truly taking their toll on the man.

By the sixth straight day of this, Shepard was close to collapsing. Once his 20 hour shift had completed, he slowly made his way to the place where both Gardner and Vega were staying for the next shift. He fell over in a heap, his cloths covered with mud from the beginning when he first arrived here, and the caked dirt around his face and arms. His breath became heavy until he finally got himself to relax against a tree root.

Shepard then looked over at Gardner who was chewing on a twig.

"What's that," he asked with a slurring voice.

"The Human Doc recommended chewing these to prevent a disease he calls Sypho-nypha-somethin'. Basically a bug carried by local flies." He then spot out a huge chunk. "It's like malaria."

Shepard gave Gardner al look, wanting to ask for some, but was simply too tired. Gardner apparently got the message when he handed Shepard three long pieces.

"Heah," he stated going back to his spot. "I stole some extra for ye, knwoin' just how much ye'd need it." He then gave a smile. "Now get your rest, Commander. Work won't set ye free yet."

(^^^)

A large, tropical style storm struck through the mud pits with force. But that did not stop the GFS officers from wanting more of those crystals. However, tonight was the first time he directly was working with Vega. That kept Shepard's hope high, but they were quickly drowned out by the rising waters.

After pulling up another crystal, Shepard rubbed his face, and then looked directly at Vega. He looked much paler than his normal tan color, and his hands began to tremble. Shepard immediately could tell that the Soldier was going to be sick, and very soon.

Vega then moved around the other way, dropped to his knees, and vomited all over the wet ground. Shepard could see his stomach heaving with great force, pushing everything in it out side. It was then that he got a good look at the scars on Vega's back. Several were a slight green color, and clearly infected. Though Shepard felt sympathy, the then began to wonder how the wounds on his own body were looking. But, he still managed to kneel behind the Soldier, and give him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Hey," shouted a deep voice. "What they hell is he doing?"

Shepard stood up as Vega threw up once again and said, "He's sick, sir. I'll take care of him!"

A large Tanner step forward from the shadows, rain dripping from his armor.

"Like hell you are!"

"Listen," Shepard pleaded. "I'm his close friend. Let me take him to the…"

He was cut off by a violent punch to the face by the Krogan. He fell over into the muddy waters, and immediately began to taste the blood.

Shepard then charged forward, gathering enough strength to push the Tanner on his feet. He then backed away and moved straight for Vega who was slowly getting up. Shepard helped him just as a loud whistle blew, and several Tanners came running from out of the jungle around them.

Wiping some vomit from his mouth, Vega pushed Shepard away yelling, "Go! I'll hold them off!"

"Vega," replied Shepard. "They'll throw you in the…"

"I know," interrupted the Soldier. "But I'd survive that. You wouldn't! Now get going!"

Shepard shook his head, knowing he had no other choice but to take this chance and escape. He made his way into the jungle, not wanting to look back. The vines made it hard to see where he was going, but he knew that there was no going back now. Vega was protecting him as best he could. But what about Gardner and Archer, he asked himself, continuing to push the undergrowth out of the way. Would they be alright without him? But then, before he knew it, and cutting his mind short, Shepard ran straight to the edge of a cliff, and he fell off, plunging into the river below.


	18. Back to Earth

Mass Effect: Aftermath

Back to Earth

Earth had been rebuilt after months of hard work from all. It mad Zira happy to see London almost back to its normal state of being as the SR2 made its way into docking bay E-35 where she could see several Alliance people moving around. She readied herself, wearing he dress blues after hours of cleaning.

"Two minutes," said Joker over the intercom, his voice monotone and dry.

Garrus moved up from the cock pit, and made his way over to Zira. She could feel his presence far before he got close enough to her that he could speak. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and spoke in a low voice.

"You alright, Sargent," he asked.

"I will be," replied Zira not wanting to look at the Turian. "I've got a lot to say."

"Don't know where to start," replied Garrus not taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm just," began Zira before she shook her head and ran her hands through her black hair. "I hate this, sir." She felt the need to look at the Turian. She had never met him face to face before this, and she began to understand why people liked him so much. She gathered that Garrus was a kind and companionate being, yet he could also be ruthless and angry if necessary. "Why hasn't the Alliance done anything? I can't believe Admiral Hackett, of all the people, Admiral Hackett hasn't done a damned thing to help the Commander!"

Garrus put his hand to his side.

"Never trust politicians," he said with his mandibles twitching. "Hackett was never one to begin with. I'd bet it's his Senate that's keeping him from doing anything."

Zira did not know what to say. She just could not stop thinking about the Commander and Spectre Alenko staying behind to fight. Now both were captured and sent to Tartarus, the asshole of the Galaxy. She could also see many faces of those she had served with for many years. She had become good friends with Hawkins before everything happened on the Citadel.

Garrus moved away and for the elevator. She was aware of how close he and the Quarian were, and she figured that was where he was heading. But she smiled seeing Cornelius exiting just as Garrus entered. She was always with him no matter what and the same worked the other way around. She would be lying if she said she never had a small crush on the man.

"I just got word from Admiral Hackett," Cornelius stated walking up to her. "We're to meet with the Senate as soon as we arrive."

"Who'll pick us up," asked Zira.

"Hackett himself no less."

(^^^)

Hackett had greeted them, and brought both Cornelius and Zira up to speed on the situation. He was hoping that both of them would be able to persuade the Senate to move on a declaration of war, proving that Garrus was right about him.

"I'm the damn Prime Minister and they ignore everything I suggest," Hackett stated looking out the shuttle window as rain poured down around them.

"They are always begging for us to lay our lives on the line for the," began Zira. "But when we need some of their help, they turn a blind eye."

Hackett continued to look out the shuttle window, and Zira could tell he was thinking of something.

This was the first time she had ever met the man, and she had to admit that the aura surrounding him was slightly over whelming. The Admiral did not look any older than he did during the War, and he appeared to still be on his A-Game. She also could not help but wonder as to just what Hackett was planning.

"I'll be honest with you both," started the Admiral. "I don't think any of those bastards will listen to you. But, it's worth a shot." He paused, then looked Zira directly in the eyes. "Try to persuade them that they cannot ignore the situation with the GFS anymore. Too many Humans have been killed for us to say nothing. But that's exactly what they want, is to do nothing."

"What about Shepard, sir," Zira asked.

The Admiral sat back, and again looked out the window.

"Tartarus," he said. "He's come back from impossible odds before. He will again." He then paused and glanced back at Zira. "I'm worried sick about him though."

"Me too," began Zira. "He deserves better than to be cast off."

"Trust me, Sargent," Hackett stated. "I understand what you mean. But if that Majority Leader won't see reason," he the paused. "I'm thinking of something. It's drastic, but at the same time, it needs to be done."

"What's that, sir," Zira asked wanting more information.

"You'll know when if it happens or not, Sargent." He then gave her a side glance. "Trust me."

(^^^)

"Look, we simply cannot afford another war so soon," stated one of the Senators from the floor.

Zira clenched her fists behind the desk where she stood. Cornelius was standing directly behind her.

They had been debating back and forth with a large majority of the Senate for two hours. Though a minority did want go to war, it was not enough to pass. Despite Admiral Hackett's wishes, none would listen.

"So you're going to let these attacks go unheeded," Zira asked as she leaned against the podium.

"Not unheeded," spoke the Majority Leader. "We are looking into the ordeal."

"As you sit around, dancing around the bush, do you realize that hundreds of Humans are being sent to Concentration Camps around GFS Space!"

"We are aware."

"And what about Councilor Shepard," reiterated Zira. "He's in one of those camps. I can't believe you're turning your backs on him after what he did to the Galaxy, and you! He saved you!"

"We are aware," stated the Majority Leader in a monotone voice. "I don't know what else to tell you, Sargent Zira. We are looking in on the situation."

"I'm sorry," stated a voice from the opposite side of the Senate Chambers. "But I'm unaware of any such investigations into the GFS."

Zira looked to see who it was, and saw the Minority Leader standing tall. His hands were firmly crossed. She also noticed huge scars down his face and neck before they disappeared under his suit.

"I refuse to let us sit here, and abandon the Commander."

His voice was not loud at all, which surprised Zira. But instead, it sounded firm, and point driven. She could see why he was the Speaker of his party.

"I stated that we are not abandoning anyone," re-stated the majority leader. "We believe that the Alliance simply isn't ready to handle another full scale war only two years after Reaper War."

"Well," interrupted Zira. "We have to do something!"

"I agree," came the Minority Leader still standing. "The GFS is still a new empire. They'd be disorganized, and therefore have a far more inexperienced fleet than the Alliance…"

"My party stands firm," interrupted the Majority leader. "We will not go to war this soon. Not when we're still rebuilding."

Zira slammed her fists on the podium. Her rage had reached its boiling point, and

"Damn it you people, just listen to me! Shepard is out there and he needs our help! We need to stop the GFS now before they get too powerful!" She paused and looked directly at the Majority leader. "You questioned why someone like the Commander would join Cerberus? This is why! Growing up as a colony girl, the Alliance turned their backs on us! You left us in the hands of the Collectors, and now you're doing it again. Only this time it's with that monster Hondorus!"

Cornelius placed a hand on her shoulder. Zira immediately felt how it helped calm her. She gave him a glance, and saw caring green eyes staring back at her. She smiled at him, then looked back at the chamber floor.

"Please," she begged. "Shepard needs our help, and he needs it now."

There was a long period of silence, and not one person made a noise from both parties. Zira could not help but look back at Cornelius who shook his head slowly up and down. She was happy to see that he approved of what she had just said.

She thought of Shepard just then, and how much he meant to her. Zira's father was a soldier with Cerberus before the Reaper War. She hardly ever saw him at all, and when she found out about Cerberus throwing a Coup on the old Citadel, she was so afraid that her father was taking part.

But, it was not until much later, after the war had completed, that she found out what happened to him. Right before the coup, he defected to the Alliance. He gave them valuable intelligence on The Illusive Man. Soon after, her father was assassinated.

Shepard had inspired her to join the Alliance not long after the war had ended. She did her part during the way defending their home from Husks, or whatever the Reapers had.

After joining, the Alliance made her head for the new Citadel, where she became a huge asset to Shepard in fighting Hondorus. He had also convinced her to join C-Sec as a side operation. That is how she met Cornelius as well.

The two of them were nearly inseparable. Shepard always placed Zira and Cornelius together for any spec-ops that he needed. They bonded together so well, and worked as a single unit. Zira never had that before him, and it was all thanks to the Commander.

"Our decision still stands, Sargent Zira," broke the Majority Leader. "We are truly sorry you feel this way, but we cannot afford to go to war so soon. I'm sorry."

"Like hell," she shot back turning her whole body, shaking her head in a slight disbelief.

(^^^)

Zira and Cornelius stepped outside the chambers as it was adjourned. She was still in an absolute disbelief at the whole situation.

A war just ended, and only three years later, another ne has started. Only this time it was more personal for her. Everything that Shepard fought for is being torn apart by Hondorus and his GFS thugs. He unified the Galaxy, did something no one else could have possibly done. And now it was all being destroyed.

She thought of others that could help them as she ran into Admiral Hackett pacing back and forth, hands behind his back.

"Sir," she saluted. "I…"

"I know," he answered for her. "I'm working everything out for you all. I refuse to leave Shepard for dead."

She smiled and looked back at Cornelius who returned the gesture.

"We'll get him back," Cornelius stated.

"In the meantime," broke Hackett. "I want you two to take the Normandy, and gather some people for me. They'll be your team, and I believe you are at least aware of who they are."

"You want me to do this," asked Zira confused.

"There's something about you, Sargent, that I like," replied the Admiral. "You remind me a lot of Shepard when I first met him."

She felt flattered with the words, and then shook his hand.

"I won't let you down, sir."

"I know you won't," said Hackett. "Also," he handed her a certificate. "Congratulations, you have just been promoted to Commander of the _Normandy_."

Zira was taken aback by what had just happened. This was happening to her. She was going to be thrown into something she never wanted to do, but had to. Everything was going to pile on her shoulders like bricks being laid out.

"Sir," she protested.

Hackett only held up his hand to silence her.

"I've sent you the dossiers for each member. I know you'll get them. And hopefully by then, everything will be in place."

"What do you mean, sir," Zira asked, still confused.

"Again," answered the Admiral. "You'll know when it happens. But, in the meantime, get to your ship, and find Shepard."

He moved away, and into another hallway. She then saw the Minority Leader step up beside the Admiral, and they continued to walk as the doors shut behind them. Something was going to happen, but the Commander still could not place her finger on it.

Cornelius broke the silence with, "Come on, Commander. Let's get out of here."

She looked over at him, and they moved for the docking bay.

They had a mission to do, and Zira could not think of anyone else better to do this with than Cornelius. He had been with her forever, and he would have to be her rock. She knew that things were about to get a lot worse before they got better.


End file.
